A Drop In The Ocean
by swim.t0.th3.s3a
Summary: "Make it better." He whispered as he got down on his knees. I shook my head at him as tears spilled out of my eyes. "I can't make it better anymore Damon." I sobbed. "It's your turn to make it better." He shook his head at me as I turned. "Please don't leave me." He sobbed on the ground. "Goodbye Damon." And I didn't turn back around. Not this time. Damon/OC
1. Pilot

**Hey guys! I decided to write a story! Please be gentle! It's my first story! All pictures on my profile. **

**I don't own TVD, all rights go to their owners, I just own Raegan. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

The sun seeped through my window as I opened up the curtains. I soaked up the sun for a few moments before sighing and leaving to go into my bathroom. I shared a bathroom with my Aunt Jenna, who has a room on the other side of the bathroom, just like Elena and Jeremy. It was a conjoined bathroom, but I didn't mind. This use to be my parents room before they died, but after they died, I took it. Elena felt too weird being in here and Aunt Jenna wanted her room, we didn't bother asking Jeremy because we all know his answer would be no.

I looked up into the mirror above the sink and sighed as my blue eyes stared back at me. I don't exactly know where I got my blue eyes from, I definitely didn't get them from my mom or dad. My uncle John had blue eyes too, so I think I got them from my dad's side of the family. My eyes used to shine whenever anyone looked at them, but ever since the accident, they were dull and didn't shine like they were suppose to.

I turned on the shower and waited till it was boiling hot. There was nothing more relaxing than a hot shower to calm your nerves. Why am I nervous, must you ask? Well, today is the first day of my last year in Mystic Falls high school. It was definitely going to be different this year. Everyone's changed because of the accident. Aunt Jenna has become more responsible for us and trying to grow up. I appreciate the thought of trying to help us get through everything but it wasn't helping as much as she would like it to be. Elena's turned to be quiet and being by herself. She use to be so into life and everything, now it's just nothing. It's like an empty shell of what she use to be. She doesn't go to parties any more, not that I really blame her. She thinks that if she didn't go to the party that night, nothing would have happened. But she did the right thing, she called when she needed a ride home, drunk. Jeremy's turned to drugs and being by himself. He was another one that use to be so into life before everything happened. Now it's like you can't even talk to him without him snapping at you. Now me? I've been more to myself, I blocked out all my friends and focused on my family. I would like to say I didn't change too much, but I did. I'm trying to bring everything back to normal, we need a little normalcy around this house.

I finished washing my hair with my blueberry shampoo and conditioner. I shut off the shower and quickly brushed my teeth and brushed out my hair before putting it back into a towel, wrapped around my head. I got out of the bathroom to see Elena sitting on my window seat and writing in her journal. Another thing that's changed, Elena's been writing everything down, not wanting to forget anything. She looked over at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and went to grab some underwear out of my dresser.

"It's going to be really different this year, isn't it?" Elena whispered when I went into my walk in closet to get changed. Me and Elena are close but not that close.

"Yeah." I sighed and grabbed my long sleeve, black turtle neck and slipped it over m head. "It is. But we're Gilbert's, we're strong enough to make it through."

I grabbed my ripped plaid leggings and slipped those on as well (**Outfit on profile**). "Yeah. I guess so." I heard from the other side of the door. I opened the door to see her looking out the window.

"This year's going to be great. You'll see!" I smiled at her. "Now, you probably want to go help Jenna because my bet is that she's running around with her head cut off."

"You're probably right." She sighed and left my room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my drying hair. I decided to leave it in it's usual messy curls and put a bowler hat over it. It went with my outfit so I didn't mind. I slipped on my black combat boots and my silver rings before escaping back into the bathroom to do my make up. I didn't do anything special, just the regular black liner with mascara. When I considered myself presentable, I grabbed my bag and left my room the same time Jeremy left his. We didn't say anything, neither being a morning person. I needed my coffee before I can actually talk to someone other than my sister.

We both got into the room right when Jenna was freaking out about being late and something about toast. I saw Jeremy grabbing Elena's coffee and rolled my eyes. I walked over and grabbed the coffee back from him.

"Hey!" He glared up at him, since he was sitting down at the table.

"Sorry baby bro, you snooze, you lose." I took a sip of the coffee and almost spit it back out. This needed a lot more sugar and cream.

"It's your first day of school and I am completely unprepared!" Aunt Jenna fused while running back and forth from the kitchen to the dinning room and back. "Money for lunch?" She pulled out some money from her purse and handed it out to us. I shook my head, I don't need her money, I got my own. Elena shook her head also, knowing that I pay for her all the time any ways. Jeremy hesitated but in the end, he took the money. We all knew that it wasn't for his lunch though. I shook my head when he wasn't looking.

"Anything else? A number 2 pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna started looking through her bag again. I sighed and walked over to her to stop her.

"We're fine." I shook her for good measure and she laughed a little. "Any ways, don't you have a big presentation today?"

"I have a meeting with my these advisor..." She quickly glanced at her watch on her wrist. "Now. Crap!"

I quickly took her thick hair out of the bun she had it in and shook it out for her so she can look presentable.

"So go. We'll be fine." Elena spoke up from where she was leaning against the counter.

Jenna looks at all of us before, what I'm guessing, thinking that we actually will be fine and left with her bag on her arm. I looked down to see that she left her purse and quickly caught up to her to give it to her.

"Aunt Jenna, you almost forget this." I handed her, her purse and she sighed and thanked me before climbing in her car and setting off, waving to me as she went. I waved back just as Bonnie's car rolled into the driveway. I waved at her too and she smiled back.

I went back into the house and called out to Elena before Jeremy came rushing out of the kitchen and pushed my shoulder. I sighed and shook my head again. He will never change back to his old self if this is the direction he's going in.

"Elena! Bonnie's here!" I grabbed my keys off the hook next to the door and waited for Elena to get out of the house before locking up. She came around the corner with both me and her bag. She handed me my bag and I quietly thanked her.

"You wanna ride to school? You know Bonnie won't mind." Elena said as I locked the door.

"I know." I said turning back to her. "But I wanna drive. My baby looks so lonely." I pointed to my 69' Chevy Camaro. Elena laughed and nodded her head before setting off into Bonnie's car as I went into my own. I bought this car from one of our neighbors. Her dad just died and she needed to get rid of it for a good price. I had saved up my money since I was 15 years old and I was finally able to buy it last December. It runs great and I've always had a thing for old cars.

Bonnie's car was blocking me in so when they finally left, I followed suit. I was following them all the way to school when their car swerved and went off to the side of the rode.

"Shit." I slowed down next to them and rolled down the passenger side window. "Are you okay?" I asked when Bonnie rolled down her window. Elena looked a little shaken up but when she heard my voice she snapped out of it.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I can't be scared of cars all my life." She said, trying to be convincing. I nodded my head and rolled my window back up.

I took off in front of them this time and looked back at them every once and a while to make sure they didn't pull over or turn back to my house.

We got to the school 10 minutes before the first bell went off and we all went in our different directions. I went to my locker to put away things that I wouldn't need till after lunch and shut it. I was just passing by the girls bathroom when Elena went into the boys bathroom. Uh oh.

I followed her into the boys bathroom to see her pestering Jeremy about being high. I sighed and went up the them. Elena had Jeremy pinned against the sink. I took her arms off him and set him up straight. I looked over at the both of them, waiting an explanation.

"Jeremy's stoned." Elena waved her hand over towards Jeremy. I looked at Jeremy for confirmation. He didn't say anything, he just looked down at the ground. I took that as a yes.

I reached in my bag and took out a water bottle and some eye drops. I handed them over to him and he understood what I wanted him to do. Elena looked at me like I had two heads. I didn't pay attention to her, pestering him about this isn't going to make him stop.

"Really? You're letting him off the hook? It's the first day of school and he's already stoned." Elena looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'll talk to you later." I whispered to her when Jeremy wasn't looking or paying attention.

"Seriously Elena, you need to chill." Jeremy said passing me the eye drops back. I shook my head at him, just when I got her to shut up.

"Chill? What is that stoner talk?" Elena snapped. I was a little offended because I was in the same boat as Jeremy once. She looked over at me with an apologetic look in her eyes, knowing I would be a little offended. I shook her off, telling her not to worry about it.

"I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Jeremy shouted when Elena went to go search him.

"Elena, stop." I tried but she didn't listen to me.

"You haven't seen me crazy yet, Jeremy. I gave you a summer pass, but I'm done watching you destroy yourself." Elena tried to get through to him once again, but I knew that it wasn't going to work.

Jeremy tried to get passed Elena but she pushed him back. He turned to me and gave me a pleading look to help him. "No, you know what? Keep doing what you're doing, but just know that I will be there every time to kill your buzz."

"Elena, let him go." I said sternly and this time she listened to me. He looked at me, silently thanking me before escaping out of the bathroom.

"What was that?" Elena turned her judging eyes to me. "You, of all people, should be trying to get him to stop."

I looked at her surprised. "Me, of all people, huh? Well, me, of all people, understands that pressuring him into stopping isn't going to get you any where. He'll stop when he's ready. You can't keep pushing him." I turned away from her and exited the bathroom with her calling my name behind me. I didn't listen and kept going until I heard a gasp.

I looked behind me to see a tall guy, that looked about 17 years of age, and his hands were on Elena's upper arms. I turned around fully and walked back over to help her out, considering she looked like a fish out of water with her mouth opening and closing constantly.

"Sorry, is this the men's bathroom?" He asked looking over to the door we just exited. I looked up to his face to see him looking at my sister with curious eyes. I internally laughed because I could see why my sister was gaping at him. His bright green eyes were what caught my attention.

"Yes, I was just..." Elena looked over her shoulder to see if Jeremy was still around. The first bell already rang, he wouldn't be in the hallways.

"It's a long story." I finished for Elena and the mystery guys finally looked over at me and nodded, but smiled at Elena. He's smooth.

"Elena, we should probably get to class." I said breaking up the staring contest. She looked at me and nodded. They both tried to get around each other but kept going the same way, I snorted over the amusing couple. He finally let her pass and she whispered a quiet 'thank you' before following me down the hallway. I snorted at her and she rolled her eyes and hit me on the arm, but I could see the small smile forming on her face.

* * *

School was a bore. I had most of the same teachers as I did last year, due to this being a small town and not really needing more than a couple of teachers for each subject. I looked around the parking lot to see Elena walking in the opposite direction of our house, then I remember that it was her monthly visit to our parents graves. She's done it since we've had to bury them in the ground. I sighed.

"Hey, Elena!" She turned to look at who was calling her over. I waved at her to let her know it was me that was calling her name. "Get it, I'll give you a lift."

It was quiet for the most part on our way to the graveyard. Not much to talk about, besides the usual, 'How was school?' 'Good, and you?'. It didn't really count as a conversation, only small talk to get through the car ride. Which didn't really help any ways.

We reached the graveyard and we both got out. It was engraved into our minds the location of where they were buried. During the first month of them being dead, I would visit them as much as possible, telling them as much as I could. I stopped doing that once I realized I needed to take care of my family.

Elena immediately sat down across from their grave and pulled out her journal. This is what she does when she comes to their grave. She'll write down in her journal and talk about how much we're trying to be strong. I could tell it's been hard on Elena, more so than the rest of us. She was the one that survived the crash, even though it was near impossible for her to make it out the way she did. But she somehow was able to. She lets that get to her every day, that she should have died along side of them. I'm glad she didn't. I lost my parents, I don't need to lose my best friend too.

The graveyard started to get a little bit foggy and I saw Elena sit up straighter and look ahead of us. I looked to see what she was looking at, to see a crow sitting on mom's grave. She got up and shooed it away but it just circled around and landed on a different headstone. The fog started to get more dense. It wasn't really bothering me much, but I could tell that Elena was starting to get a little sketched out by the whole thing. It was a little too horror movie for my liking.

"Let's go." I said backing away from the crow, which was looking directly at me. It was a little too out of the normal for me today.

"Yeah" Elena picked up her bag and we both took off in the direction of my car. I looked back to see that the fog got a little more dense, but I saw a silhouette of a man standing across the field from us. I turned my head to look at Elena and looked back at the man, but he was gone.

"Ah!" I heard to my left where Elena was but before I could look to see what happened, I tripped over something and fell down the hill. I groaned as I sat up to see Elena on the ground a little to my right.

I laughed and leaned on the ground again. "Damn it Elena." I joked. I heard her laugh nervously before we both got up and dusted each other off.

Just as we were going to set off towards my car again, the new student, whose name I found out was Stefan Salvatore, standing in front of us. "Are you alright?" He asked us with his green eyes shining with concern, but my guess was that most of that concern was for Elena.

"Were you following us?" I asked, thinking back on that man in the fog. It couldn't have been him, right?

"No, I saw you guys fall down the hill. And I thought I'd help you." Stefan explained as I laughed at the embarrassment that just happened.

"To be fair, it was her fault. She tripped first." I said with my hands out in front of me. He chuckled lightly at my exclamation.

"I'm fine, and thanks Rae." Elena glared in my direction but I just shrugged. "And you were just hanging out in a cemetery?" She turned her accusing eyes to the green eyed man in front of us.

"Do you really think we have any room to judge him, Elena?" Thinking we were just doing the same thing not only 5 minutes ago.

"I was visiting. I have family here." He shrugged looking around the graveyard before setting his eyes back to Elena.

"Wow. What my luck of tack." Elena muttered under her breathe. I laughed at her discomfort.

"You know what they say about assuming Elena?" I joked while going to sit down on a rock near by.

"Shut up, peanut gallery." Elena joked back. I just laughed at her. Elena looked back at Stefan before going off about some movie and the fog how it's messing with her head. I just shook my head while looking around us. I came back into the conversation when Stefan mentioned something about Elena bleeding.

She looked confused for a second before she came over to where I was still sitting and rolled up her pant leg. I looked at the gash on her leg and almost fainted at the sight of it. I quickly jumped up and Elena gave me an apologetic look, remembering how I get around blood. I shook her off before walking away. Stefan was looking away from us, breathing slowly.

"Don't worry, I get queasy around blood too." I turned back to Elena. "I'm going to get and wait in the car. I'll see you there." I didn't give her a chance to answer before I turned away from her and went to my car, which was closer than I thought it was going to be. I unlocked the door and got inside the car. I sat down with my head against the steering wheel, breathing in and out slowly. It wasn't long before Elena got into the passenger side and we both left for our house.

Once again there wasn't much talking going on in the car, just the music on the radio. I left her to her thoughts, as I was to my own. I was still curious about the man standing in the cemetery, he didn't look like he was just visiting, but you know what they say about assuming.

Right before we reached the house, Elena looked over at me. "I'm going to hang out with Bonnie and Caroline later at the grill, are you coming?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I asked, glancing at her in the corner of my eye. Caroline was technically my best friend. I was older than her by a couple of months, but that didn't change our relationship. I saw her shrug, before looking back out the window. "What is it?"

She sighed and looked back at me. "Caroline wanted to know if you would sing tonight at the Grill? I told her she should ask you, but she insisted that you would listen to me more than her." She shrugged again.

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm not going to sing."

"You haven't sang since..." Elena stopped and looked down.

I sighed loudly. "Here's a deal, when Jeremy starts drawing again, I'll start singing." I knew that Jeremy would start drawing again, but I also knew that it wasn't going to be any time soon.

"Promise?" She turned to look at me.

I stopped the car in front of our house and held out my pinkie finger to her. "Pinkie promise." We connected out pinkies before smiling at each other and going to go in the house.

We entered the house to see Aunt Jenna coming out of the kitchen and into the living room. Elena left to go get ready to leave and I shook my head at her. Jenna gave me a confused look, looking from me to where Elena just escaped to.

"We're going to meet Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill in a few." I told her and she nodded at me, understanding.

"Have fun." She said as Elena came down the stairs. She didn't look any different, she just changed her backpack to a regular bag. "Wait, I got this.." She said looking at us both. "Don't stay out too late, it's a school night." She looked at her with a look of triumph.

I laughed as Elena was telling Aunt Jenna that she did a good job.

I opened the door and was shocked to see who was behind it.

"Stefan?" Elena asked from behind us.

"You know, we gotta stop meeting like this." I joked a little.

"Sorry, I was about to knock." He smiled slightly over at me. I laughed and waved him off.

"No problem." I stepped outside and waved at Elena. "I'll meet you at the Grill." I started walking away when I remembered that I had her car keys. I turned back around and threw the key that was on my key chain that was for her SUV. "Here, don't go crazy." I winked and left for my car.

I peeled out watching Elena shake her head at me and Stefan trying to hide his smile.

* * *

I ended up at the Grill around 5 o'clock. It was perfect dinner time. A lot of people around the school hang around at the Grill around dinner time. I stepped out of my car and looked ahead of me, when I saw a man leaning against the Grill's wall. He didn't look familiar, which was weird considering it was a small town and I basically knew everyone. He definitely wasn't bad looking, from what I could see. He had a strong build and a bad boy aura. I turned away from him and kept going into the Grill. As much as I love bad boys, I really shouldn't be trying to get with any guys at the moment. I'm not in my right mind, it wouldn't be right for me to get involved. Doesn't mean I can't look and appreciate.

I walked into the Grill to see that it was halfway packed. Not at all as bad as it could be at this time. I saw Matt going over to a table before I realized they were who I was looking for. I could see Bonnie shaking her head at Matt and he looked disappointed. I walked over before anything could get more tense.

"Hey guys!" I said, excited, trying to get all the tension to disappear. It seemed to work for the mean time.

Caroline turned around a little to see who it was, but perked right up when she saw that it was me. "Hey!"

I leaned down and kissed her on her cheek and did the same to Bonnie and Matt. Just because Matt was Elena's recent ex boyfriend, didn't mean that I didn't care for him.

"How's Elena?" He turned to me and from what I could tell on Bonnie's and Caroline's face, he asked them the same question.

"She's fine, Matt. We all are. We're getting through it like anyone would. Nothing out of the ordinary." I took my seat next to Caroline and she nodded, agreeing with me. "I'm not going to interfere with you two though. If you wanna know a real answer, pick up a phone and call her."

He sighed and looked away from me. "I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie came into the conversation and I nodded agreeing with her.

Before he could say anything else, the front door of the Grill opened up to reveal Elena and Stefan walking up, talking. I sighed and looked at Matt again. He looked over at me and Bonnie.

"More time, huh?" He asked but didn't let us answer before he got up and walked over to Elena and Stefan. Elena looked extremely awkward and Stefan sensing her discomfort tried to be friendly with Matt. Just then, Matt walked away, out of the Grill, and Elena and Stefan joined us on our table. I didn't mind really, Stefan was a good kid. But one look into Caroline's eyes, you could tell she was jealous.

"Hey kid." I said, greeting him to our table. "Finally made it, huh?"

"Well, Elena likes to drive slower than my grandma, and she's dead." I laughed along with everyone else.

"That's because of the.." I kicked Caroline under the table before she could go any further with that sentence. She looked sheepishly at both me and Elena and whispered a quietly sorry. Elena nodded, forgiving her. I love Caroline, but she speaks out of her ass. She doesn't think before she actually says something.

I coughed and turned back to Stefan. "So, were you born here in Mystic Falls?" I asked trying to get the subject to change.

He cleared his throat before answering me. "Yes, and then I moved away."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked, continuing on our questioning for Elena.

"My parents passed away." He looked a little depressed when he finished. I looked over at him, sadly.

Elena reached across the table to grab his hand, I smirked when I saw this, she is so crushing on him hard. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. He nodded his thanks.

"We know how you feel, Stefan. We lost our parents too." I said with understanding lacing in each word. He nodded that he understood. He wasn't very sociable.

"Do you have any siblings?" Elena asked looking over at me before looking at Stefan again. I was interested in the answer too. If his whole family looked like he did, I would love to meet any brothers.

"None that I talk to." He explained.

"Damn." I said under my breath but I guess he heard me because he laughed a little. I shook my head and leaned back into my chair, now bored with the whole questioning.

"So, Stefan, if you're new than you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said, also getting bored of the conversation. I perked right up when I heard about the bonfire tomorrow night. It was the one day of the year that I actually allow myself to let go and just have fun. Hopefully, this year will be just as fun.

"It's a back to school thing." Bonnie explained further after seeing Stefan's confused face and noticing Caroline wasn't going to explain further.

"Are you going?" Stefan turned to Elena and asked her. She blushed a little but before she could refuse, I answered for her.

"Of course she's going. Right Elena?" She gave me a questioning stare but I just smiled at her. She sighed and nodded her head in confirmation.

Victory!

* * *

It was almost time for the party and I was just finishing getting ready. Caroline threatened me that if I didn't wear a dress, or a skirt, that she was going to kill me. So, by Caroline's request, I was wearing my pink summer dress with my bright yellow pumps. She told me that she didn't want to wear the same thing as each other, because it's happened before. I agreed because it was pretty awkward, considering it was last year's Miss Mystic Falls. She was pretty pissed when I won but I didn't even want to be Miss Mystic Falls, my mom wanted me to do it because she was Miss Mystic Falls. This year's Elena's turn to try and win for my mom.

I already had my makeup and hair done, with my hair straightened and my eyes lined with black liner and mascara. I grabbed my jewelry and slipped it on before grabbing my purse and leaving my room. Elena was already waiting in the car, so when I got down stairs I yelled a quick goodbye to Jenna before going to my car.

I got in and glanced over at Elena, she was looking out the window. "We don't have to do this, ya know?" I reached over and grabbed her hand. "We can skip the party and just go back inside and watch re-runs with Aunt Jenna."

She laughed and shook her head. "It's now or never."

I nodded and smiled at her. She was being so strong. I squeezed her hand and backed out of the driveway.

When we got to the party, it was already in full swing, everyone was already drinking and chatting up. We both got out of the car and I made sure to keep the doors locked and my purse under my seat. I didn't need anything in the party, so it could stay in the car for now.

We walked over to where the fire was being held to see Bonnie and Caroline talking. Bonnie waved us over and Caroline turned around to see who Bonnie was waving to, but when she saw that Elena actually came, she turned around and walked the other way. I shook my head at my best friend, she'll never learn.

"Hey!" Bonnie shouted over the music and the people talking, we both smiled at her in return.

"Where's Stefan?" Bonnie said wiggling her eyebrows at Elena while I just laughed.

Elena shook her head at both of us. "You're both relentless."

"Just admit it Elena." Bonnie said shaking her head at said girl.

She shrugged. "Okay, he is a little pretty." I laughed at her choice of words.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said dramatically.

"Stefan looked into her eyes, staring into her soul." I acted out while grabbing Bonnie's hand and putting it to my chest. We both sighed dramatically before bursting into giggles. Elena joined us and pushed us both.

I looked around after getting over the whole laughing fit to see that he was nowhere to be seen. "So where is he?" Bonnie asked looking around.

I shrugged and looked back at the two girls. "I don't know, you tell me, you're the psychic." Elena said and laughed at her own joke.

Bonnie giggled and nodded her head. "Okay. Give me a sec, Grams said I need to concentrate." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Wait, you need something!" Elena said and looked around. I got what she was saying and nodded. I passed Bonnie the beer bottle I had in my hand from when I entered the party, they were at the front door.

"A crystal ball." I giggled and Bonnie grabbed it from me but before she took it, her hand grabbed mine and she gasped before dropping the bottle. "Damn it, now I have to get another one." I sighed and turned around to get another beer.

On my way there, I saw Caroline chugging her own drink. I walked up to her and grabbed the liqueur from her hand. She gasped and turned to see who took away her bottle before she realized it was me. She shook her hand and grabbed the bottle back, angry.

"What?" She said harshly.

"What do you mean, what?" I asked, getting a little irritated. "What's your problem?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're my problem." She snapped. "You and your damn sister."

I shook my head at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked again.

"You're all so perfect and nice and likable and people enjoy your company and you're always first pick. What about me, huh?" She said with a glare on her face. She wasn't making any sense.

I opened my mouth to reply but she shook her head. "Save it, I don't wanna hear it." She threw her bottle against a tree and stomped away. I sighed and turned the other way too.

A scream was heard from deep in the forest and I thought about ignoring it but my urge to help people took over and I started following the now muffled screams. The further I walked into the forest, the more fog started showing up. It was getting colder too, but that could be because of the fog all over the forest floor. I came across a clearing in the forest and saw a man standing over a limp body. I covered my mouth to stop myself from gasping or screaming, which ever came out of my mouth first. I grabbed a large branch from the ground and was about to hit the man but he turned around and he had what looked like blood coming out of his mouth. He looked shocked for a moment before he came over to me in a lightning flash. He grabbed my shoulders and I did my best to not scream, it would only make matters worse. His once, red like blood, eyes turned back to white and a really pretty blue. It was too dark out to see who this man was, but his blue eyes seemed familiar.

He shook his head, as if to try to get a thought out and looked me straight in the eyes. His icy eyes dilated. "What's your name?" He asked quietly as if not to scare me away.

I answered automatically. "Raegan Gilbert." I said in a stiff tone.

He sighed my name quietly before turning to look me in the eyes again. "Well Raegan, you will not remember what happened here. All you remember was an animal came and attacked her, you came to try and help but the animal got away, do you understand?"

I nodded numbly. "I understand." I said in a monotone. He nodded to see that whatever he done worked and sped away.

I opened my eyes and looked around, not really remembering why I was out in the forest. Last thing I remember was coming out here for a scream, I think? I looked around to see a limp body of the ground and I gasped and ran over to it. I knew her, this was Vicki Donovan, Matt's older sister. I use to hang out with her when I still did drugs and Elena was dating Matt.

"Vicki?" I heard someone calling from somewhere in the forest.

"Over here!" I shouted back to them and picked Vicki's head and put it on my lap. I saw the injury on her neck and remembered that an animal was attacking her. Why doesn't that feel right to think of?

"Oh my god!" I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to see Elena and Jeremy standing by the tree I was just at.

"An animal came and attacked her. I tried to help but it ran away before I could do anything. She's still alive but barely, we need to get her to safety." I said and they both jumped to help. Elena grabbed one side of her and Jeremy grabbed the other while I kept applying pressure to her wound.

We reached the fire and started yelling for help, and everyone rushed to help us. I got most to back up and cleared a spot where beer was for her to be laid down. I kept my hand on her wound and Matt came running over yelling her name while everyone called 911.

It didn't take long for them to come over, they asked me, Elena and Jeremy questions since we were the ones that found her. I told them as much as I could remember but when I was telling them the story, I kept thinking that something just wasn't right about my memories.

The ambulance came and gone and everyone was starting to clear up. I saw Elena talking to Jeremy and he didn't look too pleased, then again I wouldn't be either if I just found someone that I had a crush on in the woods, half dead because of an animal attack. I sighed and shook my head, I still didn't believe that an animal could have drained that much blood out of her body unless it was a really big leech.

I saw Bonnie half carrying Caroline to her car, while she was piss drunk. I didn't even want to deal with her tonight, even though I should ave expected that she would get drunk tonight. I know how she is when she doesn't get her way in things. She starts talking out of her ass and saying shit she's going to regret later on.

I broke out of my thoughts when I saw Elena and Jeremy coming towards my car. I nodded and Elena when she gave me a look saying not to say anything to Jeremy. I unlocked my doors and got into the car. I pulled my bag out of it's hiding spot and took out some ibuprofen. I think we all have a big headache coming on. I gave everyone some and we all chugged it down before setting off to home.

* * *

I sighed and chugging down my hot coffee before making it up stairs. Before I reached it, a light knock was heard on the door. I sighed and turned around and opened the door to see Stefan standing at the door. I was surprised for a second before smiling at him. He smiled at me for a second and I turned around and called Elena's name, she came out of her room and looked to see that Stefan was at the door, she came down the stairs and I left the door open but went upstairs, not far enough to not hear what they were talking about though.

"I know it's late, but I needed to know that you were okay." Stefan said and I smiled, he really cared about her. She has him wrapped around her little finger like everyone else that meets Elena. I shook my head and tried to hear what Elena was saying.

"For months, that's all anyone's wondered about me, if I'll be okay." She sighed and shuffled her feet over the squeaky floorboard.

"What did you tell them?" He asked curious.

"That I'll be fine." She sighed again.

"Do you mean it?" He asked quietly.

"Ask me tomorrow." She said and I laughed. Good job Elena, now he has an excuse to talk to you tomorrow. Smooth Elena, real smooth.

I heard Elena shuffle her feet again before she began to talk again. "It's more warmer in the house. We can talk inside. Would you like to come in?" Elena invited.

I heard him quietly say a quick yes and I ran back into my room to grab something. I smirked evilly and ran into Elena's room quickly when I heard her ask if he wanted anything to drink. I dropped the condom on her table and left a note.

'Be safe ;)  
-R'

I laughed and went into my room. This day turned from bad to comical in 2.5 seconds.

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face when I heard Elena's gasp.

* * *

Hey guys! Let me know what you think of this! I'm so excited to write this story, I've been obsessed with it for a while and I finally got it down on paper and pen.

Leave a review and let me know what you think about this!

Thanks  
-swim. 3.s3a


	2. The Night Of The Comet

**HEY guys! I was so excited to keep this story going so here's another chapter. Thanks for those who favorited and followed! Thank for Spirit Kiss for reviewing the last chapter. It made me happy :)**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Night Of The Comet**

I sighed as I took out my dark brown hair almost black, out of the towel I had put it in this morning after my shower. I was already dressed in my black with a golden collar, crop top and my dark blue destroyed high waisted jeans. I had on my favorite strapped high heels because they worked with these pants and made my legs look great. I had in my blue crystal bellybutton ring that I had gotten done when I was 16. I had done it without my parents consent and let's just say they were not happy about it. I did my makeup like I usually did but with a red lip to add some color to my outfit. I grabbed my black leather jacket and slipped it over my arm before leaving my room and closing my door behind me.

I needed to find Matt when I got to school to see how Vicki was doing. Before I could go downstairs, I saw Jenna and Elena talking in the hallway.

"He left early." Jenna shrugged as she check herself out in the mirror. "Something about having to finish a birdhouse for wood shop..."

"Wood shop?" I questioned as I leaned against the railing. "What wood shop?"

Jenna looked at me and Elena before sighing. "There is no wood shop, right?" She sighed and sunk her shoulders.

I shook my head the same time Elena said no. I laughed and turned to go downstairs.

I already knew where I could find Jeremy. I grabbed my keys off the table and turned to go out the door, Elena had her car, she could drive. I drove down to the hospital and it didn't take long considering it's a small town. I got out and went inside. I asked one of the nurses which way to Vicki Donovan's room and she directed me in the right direction. I looked inside her room to see Jeremy and a nurse talking.

"Visiting hours aren't til 9:00, you can come back later." She pushed him out the room and she didn't even take a second look at me before closing her door and turning to go back down the hallway.

I looked at Jeremy and knew not to say anything with his long face. I nodded my head at him as if to say follow me. We didn't speak at all during the ride to school, but when we got to the parking lot of the building he spoke a quiet thanks and walked into the building. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, frustrated. Let's get this over with.

* * *

School was normal, Mr. Tanner tried to start with me but I put him in his place. Of course, it did land me in the main office, and getting a detention, but it's not like it's my first detention for Mr. Tanner. This is there fault for putting me in his class after last year.

I shook out my hair and slipped in it a bun when I saw Elena, Bonnie and Caroline talking at a table at the Grill, I was here for my shift, I helped out around the bar since I was 18 and I had my bartenders license. I didn't want to see or talk to Caroline after what happened yesterday but Elena waved me over. I rolled my eyes and went to go sit at her side, across from Caroline. I didn't dear look at her, I know I was being childish, but I still feel like it's awkward.

"So then what happened?" Caroline asked Elena, probably about last night. I shook my head as I remembered my little prank and had a smirk on my face. Elena looked at me and knew exactly what I was thinking about. She elbowed me and I just shrugged my shoulders and took a drink out of my coffee I had gotten during my free period. Coffee from the Grill was the way to go when you were tired.

"Nothing." Elena shrugged and took my coffee to take a sip. I sighed and let her, I knew she was pretty tired too.

"So, you and Stefan just talked all night?" She looked from me to Elena, as if to say what the hell. I shrugged my shoulders even though I was pretty proud of my sister, she didn't screw on the first date. "There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope we didn't go there." Elena shrugged again.

Caroline pointed at me. "Then why is she smirking. Come on Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You're suppose to share the smut." I rolled my eyes, if only Caroline knew how many times I've had sex. She had no clue. She thinks she's the queen of all sex.

"She's smirking because she likes to embarrass me." Elena explained and I nodded, she wasn't wrong. "And we just talked for hours."

"Okay, what is with the bondage? It's easy, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." Caroline mushed her hands together to get her point across.

I rolled my eyes. "Profound."

I got up the same time Elena did and gave her a questioning stare. "Where are you going?" I asked as I straightened out.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. And the longer I sit here, the more I talk myself out of doing what I told myself that I was going to do." She grabbed her bag and I rolled my eyes again but laughed a little and decided to get into the Grill so I could actually help out.

I got inside the building to see that it wasn't that busy. I shrugged off my jacket and saw Vicki in the corner. I frowned, she shouldn't be working, she just got out of the hospital. I shook my head and got behind the bar. The one good thing about working at a bar is you get great tips, either people are too drunk to realize what they give you, or you're an attractive girl with a great body and get good tips. I get at least 200 in tips every night. Not to mention my actually pay check, it's not wonder I have a nice car and we got to keep our house when our parents died.

I sighed and looked outside as I saw everyone across the street getting set up for the comet tonight. I should be out there, but I thought better of it and decided to work to get more money for us all.

A couple hours later and there still wasn't really good business, I sighed and yelled to Tom, my manager, that I was going on break and he yelled back okay and to be back by 5 for rush hour. I looked at my phone's clock to see it was 4:12 and nodded my head and yelled back an okay. I grabbed a water from the back and grabbed my jacket before going back outside. I sighed as I got in as much fresh air as I could before I had to go back into the stuffy restaurant. I saw Elena walking to her car and I waved when she saw me standing by the Grill entrance. She waved and quickly walked across the street over to me.

"Hey." I said as she got closer and then took a swig of my water.

"Hey, you busy?" She asked me as she stopped in front of me, I shrugged and shook my head no. "Wanna come with me some place?"

* * *

I shook my head when I realized where we were. I didn't say anything as I followed Elena out of the car, I decided that she could drive, even though I was starting to regret it now that I knew where we were.

She knocked on the boarding house's door and waited while I stayed near the door. She wanted to talk to Stefan alone, I was only hear for moral support. While Elena was knocking the door opened slightly and she looked back at me before shrugging and going into the house. I gasped and ran up the stairs. I didn't bother entering because I could still see Elena from the door way.

"Elena get out of there!" I shouted/whispered. She waved me off and started calling out to Stefan. I groaned and followed her into the house when she got more out of my sight. I caught up to her quickly and pulled her to me by her arm. She turned around to yell at me but a gasp found it's way out of her mouth before she could. I turned around and almost jumped when I saw a pretty tall, dark haired, man standing behind me.

His light blue eyes where smirking down at both of us, but more at me. I pulled Elena more behind me and he noticed the movement. He smirked more and I glared at him. My blue eyes meeting his blue eyes that seemed so familiar but I couldn't place where I've seen them before.

"I'm..I'm sorry for barging in. The door was opened." Elena stuttered from her spot behind me. I didn't say anything further, not taking my eyes off the man that was standing barely a foot in front of me. I kept glaring at him while he just smirked down at me. I didn't trust this man to come only closer to my sister.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He looked at my sister before looking back down at me. "And you are?" He asked me but I didn't say anything, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing my name. "Well, considering the way you're holding our dear Elena hear, I would say you two are related. So you must be a Gilbert." "

I still didn't say anything. Elena noticing that I wasn't going to say anything, started on a different topic. "Stefan didn't tell me that he had a brother."

"Yeah, well he's not one to brag." Damon shrugged and walked away from the both of us before turning around. "Well, come on, I'm sure Stefan will be here any moment."

Elena followed him into what looked like a living room and I sighed. Her curiosity was going to get me in big trouble one day. I followed after her like the good big sister I was and saw, like I said earlier, a living room. There were many books around the room with a good section of booze in the corner. Everything looked so old, but not moldy and gross, it looked good in the house.

"This is your living room?" I asked as I walked around the couches to looked at the cabinet with some good alcohol. I went to bartenders classes, I knew what good booze was. I looked back at Damon to see him smirking at the fact I was looking at his alcohol. I turned away from the wall and walked back over to Elena.

"Living room, parlor, or seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon gave his opinion.

I shrugged at his opinion. "I don't know. I think it fit this house." I looked around the room and turned back to look at Damon.

"I'll have to give you a tour around one day." He smirked. It seemed like that smirk never left his face. But the more I see it on him, the more he pulls it off.

"Don't count on it." I said under my breath, but by the growing smirk on his face, I'm guess I didn't say it as softly as I thought.

He turned back to Elena and was going to walk closer, but I glared at him and he stopped. "I can see why my brother's so smitten."

Elena looked at Damon weirdly after having a silent conversation with our eyes. "It's about time. For a while there, I thought he'd never get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

Elena looked confused. "The last one?"

Damon looked surprised. "Oh, you guys haven't had the awkward ex's talk." He cringed as if he was really sorry that he said something about Stefan's old girlfriend. But I could see right through his act. He wanted Elena to be awkward about Stefan. I glared at him and he looked at me, faking innocence.

"Nope." Elena popped the 'p' at the end and rocked back and forth on her heels and shoved her hands in her jacket.

"Oh, well I'm sure it's going to come up now." Damon shrugged. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. And we all know how those relationships end."

I glared over at him. "You say that like every relationship is bound to end."

"I'm a fatalist." Damon smirked.

I crooked my head to the side a little. "So then who hurt you?" I asked, seeing that somehow, in someway, someone hurt him. That's why he didn't believe in relationships.

He glared over at me. "Hello Stefan." He said not breaking eye contact with me. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of winning so I glared right back at him.

"Hello Elena, Raegan." Stefan greeted stiffly. I groaned when he said my name and Damon smirked over at me. If looks could kill. "Didn't know you were coming over."

I looked over at Stefan to see him glaring at his brother. I looked at his brother to see him smirking away at only god knows what.

"I know, I should have called, but..." Elena started, going closer to Stefan and more away from Damon.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome anytime, isn't she Stefan?" Damon turned to Stefan after watching me for a little. I was still on the other side of the couch, from when I was looking around the room and protecting Elena. I was basically trapped in this spot, unless I wanted to go hide behind Stefan; I wouldn't shove that idea too far away, it was worth getting away from the awkwardness that entered the house when we did. "You know I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies, but I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker." He winked at both Elena and Stefan.

"And what about you?" I shoot back with a questioning eye and a smirk. He laughed and winked in my direction.

"Thanks for stopping by girls, nice to see you again." Stefan said, implying for us to leave and I nodded getting the idea. He probably didn't want us around his brother, by the way he was still glaring at him. I walked around the couch and passed by Damon with him looking at me the whole time. I stopped when I was right next to Elena.

"Yeah, we should probably get going. I have to get back to work." I looked at the clock on the wall to see I had 10 minutes til I needed to be back.

"It was nice meeting you Damon." Elena said smiling at Damon. He nodded at her and smiled, then he looked at me waiting for me to say the same thing.

"It was..interesting meeting you Damon." I said with a small smile on my face. He laughed and nodded, taking it.

"It was a pleasure meeting you two." He shook Elena's hand but when we shook hands he pulled my hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss. I was shocked to say the least. He smirked when he saw I was surprised.

Me and Elena turned around, but we couldn't get out the door because Stefan was blocking the way to get outside. Elena tried calling to him and around the second time he moved out of the way, not taking his eyes off his older brother. I shook my head at him. We escaped outside and I took a deep breath of air.

"Well, that was awkward." I said as we both got into the car. She just nodded and drove back down to the Grill.

We reached the Grill and she dropped me off, saying that she was going to go home and get ready for tonight. I nodded and went inside to see that the place was filling up with people. I saw Vicki running around serving people and there was almost no one behind the bar. I sighed and ran over, quickly putting on my name tag and getting people their drinks. I was definitely the best person to make and get drinks at the Grill. I was quick but efficient. People always looked at me to make the best drinks, that's why I get so many tips at the end of the night.

After rush hour was over, I sunk against the bar and sighed. It never gets easier doing rush hour. People get cranky and pushy and it's just a big pain in the ass. I grabbed a cup and some bourbon, this was my weakness. People always are surprised when they find out I like bourbon, but I do.

"Make that two." I heard from behind me. I turned around and sighed when I saw who it was. I grabbed another cup from under the bar and pick it in front of Damon and poured him a little more than it's suppose to and put the bottle in front of him.

"You seem like the type of guy that keeps a tab." I laughed.

He nodded his head. "Good eye. Though I would never have excepted you to drink bourbon. You seem more like a-"

"Wine drinker? Yeah I get that a lot. Don't get me wrong I love me some wine, but bourbon and beer is where it's at for me." I shrugged and saw someone coming up to the bar for a drink. I downed my bourbon in one shot and pointed to the guy over in the corner. "He's a regular. He always has the biggest tab of the night. He gets so drunk, but it's only because he's wife is cheating on him. I feel for him, ya know. It sucks being cheated on, especially when you know about but you stay with them because you hope it's going to stop." I shook my head.

I looked over to the guy to see him downing another shot of whiskey. "I would have ended it a while ago." I heard Damon say, also looking at the guy.

I looked over to him, to see the same heartbroken look on his face and the guy, drinking away his pain. "Would you have?" I asked because I didn't believe that he would have ended the relationship if he knew his girl was screwing another man. I walked over to the man drinking and started talking to him, he told me nothing has changed about his life, but he's thinking of ending it, or at least talking to her. I encouraged him and looked over at Damon to see him looking at me. I got the man another shot of whiskey and downed one with him.

* * *

**Damon's POV**:

I watched Raegan give the man another shot and shook my head. I heard their whole conversation and it reminded me of Katherine, the whole reason I was actually in Mystic Falls. I needed to get her out of the tomb so we could finally be together. I couldn't distract myself with someone who should mean so little to me. But when I saw her comforting that man over there, I felt something I haven't felt since 1865. I shook my head clear of the thoughts and downed another shot. I needed to stop thinking these things. But when I saw her in those woods the other day, I couldn't bring myself to drink her dry, there was something stopping me from doing so. Whether it's those big blue doe eyes, or the scared look in her eyes that made me want to protect her. But I took away her fear and made her forget about the whole thing. It was better for the both of us.

"I know you." I heard a voice say behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the girl that I sucked dry, apparently I didn't kill her. I rolled my eyes and took another drink from my glass.

"That's unfortunate." I said into my drink.

"You look so familiar, like I've seen you around before." She whispered more to herself than she did to me. I rolled my eyes, but then I got a thought into my head. I knew a good way to annoy Stefan.

* * *

**Raegan's POV:**

I looked back to see that Damon was gone, but in it's place was the money he owed and a tip. I laughed when I saw a 20 dollar tip. I shook my head and put the money for the drinks in the cash register and the tip in my back pocket.

My manager came out from the back to see that it was mostly dead. He looked at me and gave me the okay to leave early. I nodded at him and took off my name tag and put it back in the bin with the other name tags for the people who worked in the Grill. It was easier this way for everyone.

I saw Bonnie, Caroline, my sister and my brother, Matt and Tyler sitting at a table talking about something serious. I went to go join them.

"Would you all just shut up and help me find my sister!" Matt yelled at everyone when I got closer.

"What happened to your sister?" I asked when I got closer and put my arm around my sister's shoulders. It was nice being taller than her. She was easily my arm rest. I saw her roll her eyes but she didn't shove me off.

"I don't know. She's not any where in sight." Matt said while looking around the Grill. I knew that she wasn't around the Grill, I would have seen her being at the front of the building the whole night. I thought about how when me and her used to get high at the top of the building at break and sighed.

Everyone split up but I knew exactly where to go to find her, I just hope I was the one to find her, not anyone else, they wouldn't know what to do when Vicki was on her high.

I climbed the stairs leading up to the roof and saw that the door was opened. She was most definitely up here. I reached the top of the building to see that Vicki was on the ground, looking high as ever and Stefan and Damon were standing over her. I rolled my eyes at Vicki, getting everyone in trouble.

Damon looked over at me and smiled. I didn't bother smiling back, too annoyed at the girl laughing on the ground from some pills that she took. I looked to see her cut on her neck opened up and cringed at the sight. I was able to help her the other night with the blood because I wasn't thinking about it much, but when it wasn't as serious as the other night, it was gross to look at and made me a little queasy. I could feel the bile building up in my stomach, but I swallowed it down.

"Hey Rae!" Vicki giggled and I sighed again. I helped pull her to her feet but she almost knocked both of us over, if it wasn't for Stefan's help, holding her up.

"Vicki, you can't keep living this way." I whispered in her ear. I looked over at Damon and Stefan. "Thanks for finding her, she could have really hurt herself up here alone." Little did I know, if I didn't come up the time I did, something else could have happened to her, besides her not remembering how she got up there.

* * *

Everyone was grateful to me and Stefan for finding Vicki, but I just shrugged them off saying that Stefan found her first, I just helped get her back down stairs. Even though I think Stefan could have handled that all by himself.

I sighed when I didn't see Elena. I looked at Matt for an explanation. "She left when she heard that we found Vicki, she went home." I nodded and decided to go home myself.

It didn't take long to get home, leaving before the traffic is always nice. I opened the front door to see Elena sitting on the couch eating ice cream. I knew this look very well. It was the look of regret. I sighed and took the seat next to her. I grabbed the spoon out of her hand and took a bite out of the half baked ice cream.

"You should talk to him." I said looking at her. She sighed and nodded. "What did you tell him?" I asked handing her back the spoon. If I knew my sister, like I knew my sister, she said something to break off the relationship before it even happened.

"I told him that I understood where he was coming from. And that this whole thing was epic but it just wasn't the right time." Elena sighed into the tub of ice cream.

I laughed. "It was epic? This isn't a story Elena. This is real life. There isn't no right time for anything, trust me. It definitely wasn't the right time for mom and dad to pass away, but life is life. It doesn't wait around until you're ready to go. If you want something, you have to go out there and take it. You can't just wait for it to come to you. Don't stick to the status que, be something different. You won't regret it, because it makes you, you." I said fully looking at her. She looked at me to the floor and thought about what I just said. "I'll see you in the morning. But I would give him a chance, he might surprise you." I kissed her on her cheek and left her to her thoughts.

I went up stairs and to my room. It was in definite need of a clean up, but tonight was too hectic to even think about cleaning. I walked over to my radio and played the CD that was in it. I turned it down to just a subtle back round noise and get dressed in my normal PJ's. A sports bra and some sweats or leggings. I snuggled into my bed and fell off to a deep slumber, not noticing the blue eyes looking at me through my window late at night.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of a short chapter but not much happens in this episode. The next one will be longer. I hope you like the little Raegan/Damon scenes. I love writing them together. **

**Please review, it'll make me happy! **

**With love,**  
**Swim-**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Hey guys, a new chapter yay! **

**I wanna thank everyone that followed and favorited. And I wanna thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, you guys make my day!**

**I don't own TVD, I only own Raegan.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Friday Night Bites**

I was walking with Elena, and Bonnie into the school ground. I was still tired from last night. Elena woke me up when she got home from the boarding house to tell me all about her night with Stefan. Apparently they're now together. At the moment, Elena was telling Bonnie the same thing she told me at 1:00 in the morning.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie explained further. I could tell that something happened between the two that's making Bonnie uncomfortable about Stefan. She wasn't like this earlier on.

"You were the one who said to go for it." I reminded her, bumping into her shoulder.

"Now I'm saying to take it slow." Bonnie shrugged.

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked the short girl.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the right time to play the field." Bonnie explained. I rolled my eyes at her excuse.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" Elena tried again.

"It's stupid."

"Bonnie..." I said trying to get her to talk to us.

"Spit it out." Elena pleaded.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie sighed when she explained it. She finally let it loose.

"Is that it?" Elena double checked.

"It was bad, bad." Bonnie tried warning us again.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" I tried to make a joke about the whole thing.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie laughed, letting her mood get a little lighter.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Elena explained.

We both nodded at her, understanding where she was coming from.

We were just talking about random things when Stefan walked up to us. I saw Bonnie look up and she sighed quietly. I gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head.

"Good Morning Elena, Raegan, Bonnie." Stefan greeted us individually. I smiled back up at him and waved.

Elena was about to greet him back when Bonnie interrupted her. "Hey, um, I gotta go find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie grabbed her stuff to leave. I watched her leave, confusion written on my face. "You coming Raegan?" She asked me and I looked at the couple in front of me before turning back to Bonnie.

"I'll be there in a little bit." I gave her a look and she understood and left.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan didn't question it. I shook my head at him.

"Bonnie doesn't know you. She's one of my best friends and she's just look out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena explained to Stefan. I hummed an agreement and watched and Bonnie walked into the school.

"I'm going to get make sure that she's okay." I got up and kissed Elena's cheek and squeezed Stefan's arm. "Don't worry too much about Bonnie. She's just concerned."

I turned around and ran after Bonnie. I caught up with her pretty quickly, being able to spot her in the hallways. I called her name out and she turned around to see that it was me that was calling her name. She stopped to wait for me. I stepped into line with her and we started walking again.

"What was that about?" I asked about the whole Stefan and her thing. She shrugged and I sighed. "You know you can tell me anything. So spill."

"I just have a bad feeling of him." She shrugged again.

"Like what kind of feeling?" I asked stopping her by grabbing her arm.

She didn't answer or look at me for a while until she sighed and looked up. "I felt death."

I walked Bonnie to her class while still contemplating what she just told me. I shook my head at myself. Maybe it was just a mistake. She could have thought Stefan was dead. He did say he lost his parents, maybe that's why she felt death.

I saw Stefan and Elena walking and talking down the hall. I decided to catch up to them to talk to them. I snuck up behind Elena and slapped her ass. She groaned and turned around to look at me. She glared when she saw it was me and slapped me on the arm. For a small girl, she hits hard.

"Anyways," Elena glared at me. "They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be a part of something. Make friends." Elena turned to Stefan and I gave them a questioning look. "I'm trying to talk Stefan into joining the football team. You should have seen the insane catch he made outside. Tyler was trying to-"

Stefan held up a hand. "I don't think she wants to hear it. I just caught a ball that was being thrown at me. No big deal." He shrugged.

"Well, Elena is right Stefan. It wouldn't hurt you to be a part of something. Besides, Elena can root for you considering she's a cheerleader." I laughed when Elena blushed but she didn't say anything to deny it, not that she could.

"Says the girls who spend their time alone writing in a cemetery." Stefan pointed out, chuckling.

I held up my hands. "Hey man. Don't look at me. Elena's the one that writes. I'm just a loner. I don't do anything that can prove me wrong." They both laughed.

"There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy." Elena said in the same joking tone as me and Stefan.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan asked.

"Soon." Elena laughed.

"She's working on it." I poked Elena in her side. She laughed but nodded.

The bell rang and we all waved to each other before going out separate ways.

* * *

It was time for cheer practice and since I was Elena and Bonnie's ride home, I had to wait for them to get out. While I was waiting, I was watching both the girls and the football players. I saw Stefan sit down at the benches and I waved when he looked over. He smiled and then turned around to pay attention to the football players.

"You're here!" I heard Bonnie exclaim. I looked back to see Elena in her cheerleading outfit. I laughed and turned back to look at the football players.

I saw Stefan watching them and decided to join him over on the bleachers. I sat down on a seat above him. "You should be out there with them."

He laughed. "Really?"

I nodded. He still didn't look convinced. "Tanner's going to give you shit because it's Tanner and I heard of the little stunts that you pulled in class. " I laughed at him and he gave a weak laugh. I gave him a little push. "Go." I nodded my head towards the field.

He sighed but listened to me and then walked over to Tanner to talk to him. It didn't take long before Stefan turned around and gave me a subtle thumbs up and a smile. I laughed and gave him a wink.

He came back with practice gear on and he ran out to the field. I shook my head laughing until I heard a car being pulled up. I wasn't shocked about the car but who was in the car. Caroline kissed the front driver before getting out of the car. The driver took off his glasses and looked at all of us. I shook my head when I saw that it was Damon. I saw him wink over at me but I just turned my attention back to watching Stefan playing football.

He was doing extremely well with playing, him being slim, and being able to get around everyone. I looked over to the cheerleading practice to see Elena gone. I noticed that she was also watching the football players. I smiled at her when she looked at me and she smiled back before watching her boyfriend. I looked back in time to see him get sacked. I heard Elena gasp but I just shook my head. I saw Matt going over to Stefan and helped him out. I nodded and dropped off the bleachers.

"Ready?" I asked Elena and she nodded before walking away.

The rest of the cheerleaders were ending their practice and Bonnie came up to us and we all walked to my car.

"Oh, you're coming to dinner tonight." Bonnie said from the back of my car. I gave a questioning look to both girls.

"What?" I asked, laughing a little.

"I'm hosting a dinner for Bonnie and Stefan. I was going to ask if you can make us some dinner too, considering you're the best cook in the house since you learned from mom and dad." Elena explained.

I sighed. "Seriously?" I shook my head but the look on Elena's face was what made me agree. "Fine."

They both smiled at me and I laughed.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena were sitting down, watching me cook. I can't believe she guilt-tripped me into cooking for them tonight. Not that I really minded. I was making baked mac and cheese. I put in some green beans in it for the health factor. I always added a vegetable in my meals, due to me being healthy. I always wanted to own my own restaurant but after mom and dad died, I kind of lost that dream. I listened to Bonnie and Elena talking about her witch powers. I giggled when Bonnie was trying to explain that she was actually psychic.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-O, commercial comes on and I think, I bet it's that phone commercial. Sure enough, it's the guy and the girl on the bench, he flies to Paris and back. They take a picture." Me and Elena laughed breaking up Bonnie's explanation of the commercial.

"Oh come on, that commercial is on constant loop." Elena explained. I nodded agreeing with her. It was on so much I knew all the words to the commercial.

"All right, what about this. Today, I've been obsessed with numbers." Bonnie explained.

I gave her a weird look and stopped what I was doing. "Numbers?"

"Three numbers." She nodded her head and I got back to work with putting the mac and cheese in a pan. I started putting on crackers over the mix and when that was doing I put that in the oven. "I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery." I said winking at Bonnie. She shoved me away from her and we all laughed.

"Have you talked to grams?" Elena asked once we quieted down from laughing.

Bonnie shrugged, sheepishly. "She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" She asked, pointing to us.

I laughed but shook my head. "I don't want to be a witch." Me and Elena said at the same time. I laughed and bumped my shoulder with her.

"You owe me a coke." I said winking over at her. She rolled my eyes but walked over to the fridge and pulled out a coke. I laughed and took it from her.

I walked over and grabbed some plates and some bread that we got from the store on the way home. I sliced up the bread and put it on the plates. I quickly put it in the middle of the table while the other girls set the rest of the table.

"Serving spoons." I whispered looking through the kitchen. I turned to the girls. "Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie said automatically. I opened the drawer to indeed see the serving spoons. I took them out and looked over to them.

"So you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena shrugged and took the serving spoons from my hands to put them on the table. I sighed and turned around when the timer for the mac and cheese went off. I grabbed my oven mitts and grabbed the mac and cheese out of the oven.

The bell rang when I put the mac and cheese on the table. I looked over into the living room when Elena started getting nervous. I laughed and leaned against the table.

"Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." She smiled at both of us before looking down at what I was wearing. It wasn't anything special, just some gray leggings and a sweatshirt over my sports bra and some stockings. "Really?" She asked but didn't tell me to change, not that I would have.

I sat down at my seat and started getting everyone's plate set up. Elena and Stefan walked into the room and I smiled at him before getting back to my work. I heard his quiet but polite greeting to Bonnie and she tried to do the same. She didn't really make it work, but I give her credit for trying.

It wasn't long before we were all sitting down and eating food. It was an awkward silence and me and Elena gave each other a look from our seats right next to each other. I coughed and looked at Bonnie who was sitting right across from me. She gave me a pointed look and I gave her a glare. She shook her head at me and I sighed angrily.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan trying to make some kind of conversation.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something write." Stefan said awkwardly. I could understand his awkwardness about the whole situation. It was definitely the tensest dinner I've ever been to.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw the ball at him and-" Elena tried telling the story to Bonnie but she wasn't having it.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie snapped, dismissing the whole conversation.

I did what I do with any tense and awkward situation, I laughed. They all looked at me, but I just waved them off. Elena didn't look surprised, knowing how I react to these kinds of things. She just shook her head at me before trying to start another conversation.

"Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested. Me and Bonnie gave her the same look of 'what the hell?'

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." She said awkwardly.

"No, about the witches." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well, then be more specific." I rolled my eyes at Elena. She slapped me on the arm and I slapped her back.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches." Elena said, turning back to Stefan. "It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said. Elena glared over at her. I took a sip of my wine that I stole from Jenna, not that she minded.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's." Stefan said nicely. I could tell that he was trying really hard to get on her good side. This was definitely the way to do it.

"My family came way of Salem." Bonnie said, warming up to Stefan. I shared a look with Elena and we both winked.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie shrugged it off like no big deal.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan said relaxing into the conversation and trying to gain brownie points from Bonnie.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked curious.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said, smiling over at Stefan. I almost shouted with glee when I could see they were getting along.

Before anyone could say anything more, there was a knock on the front door. We all looked at each other wondering who that was. I got up with Elena following my lead. I opened the door and was surprised to see Caroline and Damon standing behind the door holding a cake.

"Surprise!" Caroline said, smiling brightly. I shared a questioning glance with Elena before turning back to the two in front of us. "Bonnie said that you were having dinner, so we brought desert."

I heard another set of footsteps coming into the living room and I looked back to see Stefan joining us. "Oh." I heard escape Elena's lips.

"Great." I said under my breath.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said to the both of us, but looking more at me. I just glared.

"I don't mind." Elena said, starting to feel the tension in the room. "You can-"

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked looking directly at Damon. I was curious myself.

"Waiting for Elena or Raegan to let me in." He said nonchalantly.

I shook my head while Elena was about to invite him in. "No, no, no. He can't, uh… he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan said, looking at Damon, daring him to say anything else. I rolled my eyes at the sibling rivalry.

"Get in here." Caroline ordered. I glared at her. She had no right to say who could come in and who couldn't. This wasn't her house.

"We're just… finishing up." Stefan tried to get Damon to go away again. Another failed attempt.

I groaned lightly before turning back to Damon. "Just get in here." I said moving out of the way of the door.

He grinned smugly before turning to me. "Thank you." He poked my nose and moved into the living room. I sighed but closed the door and turned back to the group in our living room.

"Come on guys, sit down and relax while I make coffee." I was about to walk into the kitchen before I turned around and looked at Damon. "Want wine?" I asked, knowing that I was going to have that instead of coffee. He nodded politely before looking around the house.

"You have a beautiful home." I heard him say from the living room while Bonnie and I got everyone's drinks. We both looked at each other and rolled our eyes, agreeing that this night was going to turn into a disaster.

* * *

We were all sitting down around the living room, me, Elena and Stefan sitting on the couch directly in front of the fireplace. Bonnie sat on the love seat alone, while Damon and Caroline sat on the single seat, with Caroline sitting on the arm of the chair. I sipped my wine carefully and quietly while everyone talked about Stefan getting on the football team. I lifted my legs onto the couch and rolled myself in a ball, getting comfortable. Elena shook her head at me for my childish ways, but I just sighed against the wine glass and leaned back into the couch.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you." Caroline said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes at still haven't talked one on one since the party. Neither having anything to say to each other.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon lied and I groaned at his obvious lying. He was too cheery for it to be real. Trying to impress us all.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routine." Caroline muttered the last part mostly to herself than everyone else, but we all heard her.

I gaped at her. "Caroline!"

"I'll work with her." Bonnie said, finalizing the plans. "She'll get it."

"I guess I could put her in the back." Caroline wanted all the attention on herself. It was the only way that she could get through her life.

"You don't seem like the cheerleading type, Elena." Damon said.

"Oh, it's just because their parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. Same with Raegan," Caroline started on about me. "She used to party hard and get all types of guys. She doesn't think I know about all the guys she's screwed near the end of her parent's life, but I do." I gaped at her, not believing that she would actually say that about me. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"Bullshit." I snapped and she looked over at me, confused. "It's good to know how you really feel Caroline. Might as well tattoo 'whore' across my face. Would that finally please you, Caroline?" I didn't let her answer before I grabbed my glass and walked into the kitchen. I groaned and slapped the glass across the room. It smashed against the wall, breaking into little tiny pieces.

I sighed and leaned against the counter. I decided to clean up the kitchen, trying to distract myself from what just happened in the living room. I decided to do the dishes first, and get them over with.

* * *

**Damon's POV**:

We were all talking about Stefan's achievements about getting onto the football team when we switched onto Elena cheerleading.

"You don't seem like the cheerleading type, Elena." I said looking at her. It wasn't a complete lie, she looked too laid back to be a cheerleader. But I also saw her today, she looked like she was miserable on the field. She didn't look like she wanted to be there at all.

"Oh, that's because their parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. Same with Raegan," Caroline started on about Raegan. I looked over to see her completely surprised that she would say anything about her parents. She was sitting with her legs in front of her, with her arms across them. "She used to party hard and get all types of guys. She doesn't think I know about all the guys she's screwed near the end of her parent's life, but I do." I watched Raegan's expressions going through her face, first it was shocked then sad, and lastly angry. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"Bullshit." Raegan snapped at Caroline. Everyone's attention was all on her, waiting for her response. "It's good to know how you really feel Caroline. Why don't I just tattoo 'whore' across my face, would that finally please you, Caroline?" She didn't give her a chance to answer before she jumped up from her spot and stomped into the kitchen. No one spoke for a while but we all heard a big clash in the kitchen followed by a groan. My guess it was her wine glass.

"Good one, Caroline." Bonnie, the witch, said glaring over at the blonde by my side. I also felt like snapping her neck, but I refused considering I was more confused on why I was feeling so protective of Raegan.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever care about die." I said, trying to get Stefan riled up. It was a good distraction from the attractive angry girl in the other room.

"We don't have to get into that right now, Damon." He glared over at me and I gasped, innocently.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." I shrugged sadly. And the room got tense again, about as tense as it was when Caroline and Raegan had the fight.

I decided to get up now and go into the kitchen to have a little chat with Raegan. I placed Caroline in my spot, telling her with my eyes to not follow me. I walked into the kitchen to see Raegan putting the dishes in the dishwasher. I walked up behind her and held out my cup.

"One more." I said and dropped it on purpose, before grabbing it again and handing it to her. I heard her giggle slightly before taking the glass from my hands.

"I would have just let it drop." She shrugged. "What's one more glass broken?" She nodded her head over to the glass on the floor in the corner of the room. "But nice save."

I hummed but kept the smile on my face. "I like you. You know how to laugh. But you also know how to stick up for yourself." I stated, flirting with her slightly. "And your sister makes Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." I leaned against the other side of the dishwasher.

She was about to bend down to place a plate in the dishwasher, but I grabbed it from her hands and put it in myself. She smiled at me before returning to the sink full of dishes.

"Earlier, did you mean Katherine?" She asked about the conversation we just had. "It was kind of hard not to hear. The rooms are connected."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"How did they die?" She asked with actual curiosity. I was a little confused why she would be so curious.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." I answered sadly. Even though I knew that she was still alive, living in a tomb, waiting for me to get her out.

She nodded her head before handing me another plate. "Recently?"

I thought about how it happened in 1864. "It seems like it was yesterday." It wasn't a complete lie.

"What was she like, Katherine, I mean." She said, looking over at me and handing me another dish. I placed it in the dishwasher before closing it seeing that all the dishes were done.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you and you're sister in that department." A lot like Elena, considering she was Katherine's doubleganger. "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very good, but very sexy and seductive."

"So," She turned to look at me. "Which one of you dated her first?" She asked. I was surprised that she managed to figure out that we both dated her.

"Nicely deduced." I commented and she smiled smugly that she was right. "Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." She nodded and went over to the counter to fold the placemats. I joined her and sat down on a chair in front of the island.

"Elena should quit cheerleading if I were her." I said, passing her a folded placemat. She looked down at me, confused for a second because smiling.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, not looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"I saw her at cheerleading, she looked miserable." I said knowing that Elena was around the corner, listening to us.

"You saw that?" Elena asked, making herself present. Raegan turned her baby blue eyes up to her sister.

"Am I wrong?" I asked, putting down the placemat and looking up at her.

"No, you're not." She came over to stand on the other side of her sister. "It's true. I used to love it, it was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter, doesn't anymore." Elena shrugged.

"So don't let it." Raegan said, placing the folded placemats in a drawer. I nodded agreeing with her sister.

"Quit. Move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." I said nonchalantly.

"Some things could matter again." She said shrugging.

"Maybe. But it seems a little unrealistic to me." I told her, but I was watching Raegan.

"I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her too." Elena said and I was shocked. That was the second time this evening that I was shocked by something the Gilbert girls said.

"Hey, need any help?" The girl's friend Bonnie asked.

I smiled at her. "Sure. Why not."

* * *

**Raegan's POV**:

I watched as Damon returned to the living room as the rest of us cleaned up. Except Caroline, of course. Not that I want her in here.

"So what did you and Damon talk about in here alone?" Bonnie asked, smirking in my direction.

"Yeah, what did you guys talk about?" Elena asked, stopping her movement.

I sighed as I picked up the rest of the glass from the floor before turning to the girls. "Nothing spectacular. We came to an understanding." I shrugged it off.

They both shared a look before returning to their cleaning. I finished wrapping the leftovers before putting them in the fridge, leaving out some from Stefan and Damon to bring home with them. It was only far, since Stefan was the dinner guest. Bonnie came over here enough to get whatever kind of cooking from me that she wanted so I didn't bother with her goodie bag. I was too peeved with Caroline to make her one.

I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and turned around to see Caroline coming into the kitchen with a smile on her face, as if nothing happened between us. I rolled my eyes and picked up the plate with food on it. I was about to walk out of the kitchen and back into the living room when Caroline grabbed my upper arm.

I turned to her with a glare on my face. "What?" I snapped.

She sighed. "I wanted to apologize."

I shrugged her hand off my arm. "I don't want to hear it. So, save it." I didn't give her another chance to speak before I walked into the room. Damon and Stefan were talking about something serious in hushed voices. When they heard my arrival, they both stopped talking and turned to me.

I passed Stefan the dish with leftovers on it. "Here, thanks for coming to dinner."

"Thank you." He smiled up at me, taking the dish from my hand.

I nodded and turned to go back upstairs when I heard my name being called. I turned around on the steps to see Damon looking at me. I gave him a questioning look, but he looked at me softly. "Goodnight." He said softly.

I smiled back at him. "Night."

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I closed my door and sighed when I saw my peaceful bedroom. I walked over to my mirror across from my bed and looked at all the picture hanging up around the wall. There was a picture of me and Elena when we were 15 and 16. It was my sweet sixteenth birthday party, we were both wearing a dress and high heels. I remember that my dad was making weird faces on the other side of the camera, trying to make me and Elena laughed. It worked.

I looked at the next picture to see one of me and Jeremy. This was taken when Jeremy got into high school. It was the first day of freshmen year and junior year for me. He was giving me a funny face while I just smiled into the camera. I smiled and moved onto the next one, looking at the one with me and my parents. I picked it off the corner of my mirror and sighed. This was taken right before the accident. It was their anniversary and I wanted to get a picture with them looking so cute to go out on a date. I was holding the camera with my right hand and smiling brightly into the camera. My dad was making the weirdest face while my mom just laughed at him.

Being as it was a long day, I jumped into my bed with my picture still in my hands. I sighed thinking about how much I missed them. I put the picture down on my bedside before turning over and falling asleep.

* * *

I looked around the school field and saw all the drunk and crazy people, anxious and excited for the football game to start. I sighed as I leaned against Elena's SUV. I didn't feel like talking to anyone today, Elena made me come to the game.

Elena spotted me and waved me over. I walked over to her just in time for Stefan to walk over to. I smiled at him and stood next to Elena.

"Oh. Look at you in your jersey." I said pointing him in his shoulder. He laughed at me.

"Yeah, you look hot in your jersey." Elena flirted. I laughed at the couple.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan pointed down at Elena's t-shirt and jeans.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." Elena said sadly over to Stefan.

I patted her on her back, sympathetically.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You and your sister suffered a great loss." He looked over at the both of us and pulled Elena to his side, hugging her. "You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over, okay?"

I nodded and smiled at him. Elena sighed and pulled away from Stefan, nodding at him. "Okay."

"I wanted to give you two something." Stefan paused to pull something out of his jean pocket. "I hope you don't think it's weird for giving you this." He gave each other us a little white box. I shared a look with Elena before opening it up to see a pretty silver locket with a pink pearl on the front. I smiled when I realized it matched with my outfit. I quickly put it around my neck and smiled when it fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful, but you didn't need to do this." I stated looking down at the necklace. He shook his head.

"It's no big deal." He said waving me off. I smiled at him but accepted the gift. "I wanted to thank both of you for pushing me to try out for the team."

"Well, thank you." I said sincerely. "I'm going to go, and give you two some privacy before the game." I waved at the both of them and they both waved back at me.

I walked over to see Jeremy sitting in the back of a truck with some alcohol and I sighed. I walked over and gave him a silent look.

"What?" He asked, taking another sip of the, what smells like, beer.

I looked back at Elena and Stefan to see them too preoccupied to really see what I was going to do. I held out my hand for the cup and he sighed but gave it to me. I took a sip of it and my suspicions were right, it was beer. I gave it back to him and picked up a cup from the cab before filling it up with some beer and sitting down next to my little brother.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." I said hitting my cup against hit before downing the rest of the beer. He laughed and hit his shoulder against my own.

We all looked up when Tanner started talking to everyone, the game was almost starting. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Everyone, including me, booed at what he said. I was getting a little tipsy, this being my third beer of the night. I got excited when I was drunk. "But this is about to change." We all started to cheer. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm going to tell you right now, it has been a long time since I've seen a kid like this with hands like these." I started cracking up laughing, thinking dirty obviously. "Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

I jumped up from my seat on the bed of the truck and 'woo-ed'.

I saw Tyler walk away from the group of football players. He looked over to me and Jeremy before he started coming over here. I knew that he and my brother have had a few ruffles where they almost fought and the last time didn't end so well. I looked back at my brother to see him downing the rest of his beer before he jumped off the truck.

"Jeremy…" I said in a warning tone but he ignored me. I looked at Tyler to see him peeved. I sighed and jumped off from the bed of the truck. I walked up to the both of them, getting ready to stop them if need be.

"Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler taunted Jeremy. Jeremy snapped and punched Tyler in the face. I gasped and stepped back a little. I knew how Tyler was, he didn't have to start the fight, but he definitely ended it.

"Tyler-" I started but he didn't hear me out, he snapped and punched back my little brother. I could feel the need to protect my family growing in my stomach. They both went tumbling to the ground and I decided to step in when I saw blood coming out of Jeremy's mouth and nose. It was my turn to snap. I grabbed Tyler by his hair and pulled him off my brother. He looked back at me and I decked him in the mouth. He groaned and was about to hit me back when Stefan pulled him away. I could feel my fist start to pound with how much pressure I put behind the hit and looked down at my little brother. I helped him up and looked just in time to see a broken bottle in his hand.

"No, Jeremy, don't-" I tried to stop him but I wasn't fast enough. Stefan pushed Tyler out of the way and held up his hand in time for the broken bottle to gash his hand. I gasped and pushed my little brother back into the bed of the truck.

"Are you alright?" Elena came running up to Jeremy and he shrugged her off.

"I'm fine." He stated, trying to get around her.

"Yeah, you smell fine." She snapped sarcastically. I sighed and turned back to Stefan to see him looking at his hand. I leaned on the bed of the truck as Elena rushed back to Stefan's side and tried to look at his hand. I definitely saw a gash on his hand from the broken bottle, but when he held out his hand there wasn't anything there.

I turned around to go to my car and get my jacket. I needed a walk away from all this drama. I reached my Elena's car and opened the passenger side to grab my jacket but it wasn't there. I thought back to when we left the house and groaned when I remembered I left it on the couch in the living room. I slapped my forehead before turning around. I gasped when I saw that Damon was behind me. I slapped a hand over my chest and laughed.

"You scared me." I stated giggling a little.

He smirked down at me. "Sorry."

I nodded accepting his apology. "What are you doing here?" I asked leaning against the door.

"_I'm _hiding from Caroline." He said looking around for good measure.

I laughed. "Me too." I winked. "Why are you hiding from Caroline?"

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." He rolled his eyes and leaned against the spot right next to mine.

"Ah. That could be a sign." I nodded along, still kind of smiling at him.

"Well, she's awfully young." He noted.

"Well, you did decide to date her." I said pointing him in the chest. "Besides, she's not much younger than you are." I pointed out.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." He stated, laughing for good measure.

I shrugged. "She does have some annoying traits, and I may be peeved at her for certain things, but she has been my best friend since fifth grade and that means something to me." I stated calmly. I wasn't too mad at him, he was only stating his opinion.

"Duly noted." He nodded his head once. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon said, as if he could read my mind.

I gave a little chuckled, humorlessly. "What?" He asked, laughing a little.

"It's definitely your intention to make me feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you wouldn't have an alternate meaning to everything that you say." I pointed out.

He shrugged. "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." He said poking me in the chest like I did to him earlier.

"Oh, I do, do I?" I asked laughing a little and swatting away his hand.

He hummed. "I see them. You want me." He said, stepping in front of me and enclosing me in between him and the car. I stared up into his blue eyes, blue meeting blue.

"Really now?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

He nodded and pulled my arms apart, but trailed his hand down to my hip. I decided to tease him a little, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think of me. I bet you even dreamed of me." He said leaning in closer. Our noses were almost touching. "And right now, you want to kiss me." He started leaning in closer but I put a finger to his lips. He looked confused for moment.

I turned my head so that our cheeks were touching and I was able to whisper in his ear. "I think it's the other way around, darling. You want me. You think of me whenever you're alone and I bet you even jack off to me." I pulled away and slapped him across the face. I grabbed his face gently and looked him in the eyes "But it's too bad your Caroline's boyfriend. Maybe we could be something." I walked away from him with a shocked look on his face. I turned back to face him and he looked at me. "Or not." I snapped and walked back to where I knew Elena was.

* * *

The game was just about to start when we heard yelling coming from near the locker room. We all ran over to go check what it was and what we saw was unbelievable. Mr. Tanner was laying on the ground with a bite on his neck, like Vicki had on her neck the night of the bonfire.

Ambulance came and got Mr. Tanner's body out of the crime scene and to the morgue. I sighed and looked at Bonnie who was crying and looking hurt and confused. I walked up to her and rubbed her back.

"The numbers." She whispered. I looked at her confused. "The numbers that I kept seeing yesterday. 8, 14, and 22." I looked around and saw what she was talking about. I gasped and looked back at Bonnie. I pulled her into a hug when she started sobbing and held her there for a while until I pulled back and looked at her again.

"Let's get you home, okay? You and I can have a sleepover like we use to." I smiled softly to her and she sniffed and nodded her head.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her car. I got her settled before getting into the driver side of her car and holding my hand out for the keys. She gave them to me and looked out the window. I quickly pulled out my phone to text Elena what was happening.

_'Goin 2 Bon's 4 sleepovr. Dnt worry bout me. _  
_–R'_

I sent the message and it didn't take long before she texted me back, _'OK'_.

I set off to Bonnie's house and reached it quickly. We both got out of the car and got into the house. She was currently staying and her grams house so we both had to share the bed, not that we cared. We greeted her grams before going up the stairs and into her room. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. I sighed as I curled up next to her and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Well, That's chapter three! A pretty long chapter. I'm pretty proud of it if I do say so myself :')**

**Review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I'd love to hear from you!**

**With love,**  
**Swim-**


	4. Family Ties

**Hey guys, here with another chapter! I wanna thank everyone that favorited and followed and those who reviewed. I love my faithful reviewers! **

**I don't own TVD, only Raegan.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Family Ties**

I awoke with a gasp and looked around at my surroundings. I sighed as my alarm clock was ringing next to my bed. I slammed on the off button before getting up and getting ready for the day. I walked downstairs and got the coffee ready to go. I heard Elena get up and move into the shower and I sighed blissfully when the coffee was finished. I grabbed an overly large cup and pour myself a glass with some creamer and 4 spoon full of sugar. I heard come down stairs and she nodded at me tiredly and I hummed back, taking a sip of my coffee. I heard Elena get out of the shower and I sighed, knowing that it was my turn to get up and get ready. I downed the rest of my blazing hot coffee.

I ran up the steps and got ready for the day. I changed into some tribal print leggings and an orange shirt with some black combat boots. Once I was satisfied I climbed down the stairs the same time as Elena. I smiled at her before leading the way into the kitchen.

_"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught."_ I glanced over to see the TV on and Logan Fell talking about the mountain lion that attacked so many people. I still didn't feel right about the whole animal attacks, I know it was something different. I couldn't put my finger on it, though.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna glared at the TV and I laughed in her direction which earned me a glare in return. She was still upset about Logan being a dick to her, but I could tell that she was just letting off steam.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked looking at Jenna, not knowing that they use to date.

"Him." Jenna pointed over to the screen which flashed back to Logan, talking about the attacks.

"The news guy?" She asked, confused.

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell." I said sarcastically towards Jenna and she practically flipped me off for making fun of her.

"Did your mother ever tell you the reason why I left Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked Elena, looking back at her instead of the television. I sighed and sat next to Jenna, leaning against her with my feet over the arm rest.

"Oh, no way. You and him?" She laughed. "He's cute."

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna snapped. I chuckled again, watching Jenna's facial expressions. "What are you doing with that?" Jenna asked turning away from the television, away from her ex, to look at Elena with a big box at the table. She turned to look at me with a questioning glare and I shrugged against her shoulder in answer. She ran her fingers through my dark locks that I decided to leave in messy waves.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena explained and I groaned. I forgot all about the council display tomorrow night. It was for the founding families. They still are trying to get me onto the council but I kept telling them no, not wanting anything to do with it at the moment. My parents were on it and it reminded me of them too much for me to be a part of it. I needed more time before following in their footsteps.

Jenna got up from her spot on the couch, making me fall back onto the couch with an 'unf'. She smirked at me before going over to the box to look at the stuff inside. I leaned over the back of the couch to watch them look through it.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna picked up a silver ring that resembled a wedding ring.

I nodded at Jenna. "Originally it was great-great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring." I explained holding out my hand to look at it. She passed it over to me and I glanced down at the wedding ring. I was always in love with mom's wedding ring, it was so old and unique.

Jeremy came downstairs and grabbed the ring out my fingers before looking at it. "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" He asked and I slapped his arm before taking it back and walking around the couch and putting it back into the box.

"You're not going to find out." Elena snapped at him before searching through the box some more.

"This stuff is mom and dads. You can't just give it away." Jeremy complained and I rolled my eyes.

"We're not giving it away, Jeremy. It's called a loan." I explained picking up a picture of Grandma Beth. I smiled before putting it back and looking through the stuff.

The doorbell rang throughout the house but before anyone can make a move, Elena ran to the door and opened it. It was quiet for a few before we all heard footsteps going upstairs. I rolled my eyes, smirking before closing the box and tapping it back up so that we could give it to the Lockwood's later on.

"They're so cute." Jenna winked in my direction, nodding her head up. I laughed and nodding my head.

"Young love." I sighed and giggled. I heard Elena calling me from upstairs and I went over to the staircase before looking up at Elena.

"Your phone was ringing." She said before escaping back into her room.

I shook my head before calmly going up the stairs. I went straight into my room and grabbed my phone to see I had a miss call from Caroline. I pressed the 'call back' button before putting my phone next to my ear.

_"Hello?"_ I heard Caroline say over the phone. I heard noises and people talking in the background, leaving me to believe she was at the Grill.

"You rang." I slumped against my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_"Yeah. Wanna meet up with me and Bonnie at the Grill for lunch?"_ She asked simply.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10."

We both said our goodbyes before hanging up. I grabbed my car keys before leaving for the Grill. It didn't take long for me to reach the Grill, like usual, and I stepped out into the chill air and walked into the busy Grill. I was supposed to work tomorrow night, but I needed it off due to me being a founding family and all.

I saw Caroline and Bonnie talking in the corner and walked over to them. I got into the middle of the conversation. Caroline looked up at me and smiled. "Go with Raegan!" She exclaimed and I stared at them both confused before sitting down next to Bonnie.

"Go where Raegan where?" I said, grabbed a fry off the plate in the middle of the table.

"To the Founder's party." Bonnie said. "Caroline's taking Damon and Elena's taking Stefan. So you're my date."

I laughed and nodded. "Okay, I'm your date. I'm not wearing a tux though." I winked over at her and she laughed before turning back to Caroline.

"What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?" Bonnie asked, concerned for Caroline. I was a little concerned too, knowing the type of guy Damon was.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline asked, shrugging and eating some fries.

"He's older, sexy, danger guy." Bonnie explained. I snorted at her description of Damon. Caroline followed my head in snorting at Bonnie.

"Older, sexy, danger guy?" She asked sarcastically. "Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

"No more witch jokes, okay?" Bonnie asked. "That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked out." I grabbed her hand in comfort, knowing exactly what she meant. I stayed up with her most of the night, holding her while she cried.

"Okay. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama." Caroline shrugged. Bonnie and I shared a look before leaning in closer, now interested in what Caroline had to say.

"Like…?" I pressed for more information.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline teased. We shared another look before turning to Caroline.

"You're Caroline Forbes. When have you ever kept a secret in your life?" I said smirking in her direction.

"Okay. But you can't tell Elena." She made us promise. We both nodded at her.

"No, don't worry." Bonnie promised.

* * *

We were all in the kitchen getting ready for the Founder's party later on in the afternoon. I was trying to decide if I wanted red nails or black. Either-or would match with my dress tonight. It was just depending on if I wanted Midnight Kiss or Red Delicious.

"Midnight Kiss or Red Delicious?" I asked holding up the two nail polishes. Elena and Bonnie looked over and pointed to the black nail polish.

"Midnight Kiss most definitely." Bonnie said, already seeing my dress for tonight. I smirked in her direction before opening the bottle and starting with the application.

Bonnie held up two more bottles of nail polish and looking at Elena. "Delicate Flower vs. Naughty Vixen."

I hummed and pointed at the Delicate Flower for her and she smiled at me, nodding.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked, looking at her dress.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date." I smirked in Elena's direction and she smiled back at me.

"You seem happy-ish." Bonnie said coming into the conversation.

"I am….ish. Tonight's going to be a good night." Elena said smiling brightly. "But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." She gave a pointed look at Bonnie and then turned to me. "Or since last night."

Bonnie and I shared a look before shaking our heads. "What if we tell you in the morning?" I asked, not wanting to ruin her night with what information we found out about Stefan.

"Yeah, we don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie agreed.

"Guys, out with it." Elena stopped what she was doing and turned to look at us.

"Okay, but it has to go to the vault, because Caroline will kill us if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Bonnie explained, making her promise. She nodded her head, promising and Bonnie continued. "Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-huh." Elena said, not impressed with what she was hearing so far.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend, Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"I know that they both dated her, but they both have issues, I don't know why." Elena explained.

"Yeah, they both did. Only Katherine was so devoted to Damon and that drove Stefan mad because he wanted his brother always with him, that he didn't leave the house with a woman. So, he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until it finally worked." Bonnie said. I didn't know Stefan all that well, but when Caroline was telling me this I couldn't help but think that it was all a lie. Damon is the type of person to lie about things to get his way and get sympathy.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena shook her head, not believing it. I don't blame her, she's a smart girl, and she knows what she's doing.

"That's what I thought too." I said, agreeing with my sister. Caroline maybe my best friend, but she'll believe anything that she hears, and that means anything that Damon says trying to downgrade Stefan.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie shrugged.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena told us and then looked at me in the corner of her eyes, I gave her a confused look and she shook her head.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie said and then looked at me. "That goes for Damon, too."

I second glanced at Bonnie. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"We both know that you seem to take a liking to Damon." Bonnie said with a knowing look.

"We both know that he is your type of guy that you usually go for. Bad boy, leather jacket, tall dark long hair and light eyes." Elena gave me a look and I shook my head at the both of them.

"You two are crazy. I'm trying to tolerate him for Elena's sake." I explained. They shared a look and hummed.

"Sure." Elena said. I laughed and threw my rag at her. She laughed and caught it before throwing it back.

"And you say I'm relentless." I muttered and focused back onto my nails while the girls laughed at me.

* * *

We were finally done with our nails and moved onto hair and makeup. I just finished my dark, smoky eye with a red lip. I had curly my hair prior to doing my nails, it was in simple black ringlets that went past my chest. I was working on putting on my red dress when I got a call on my cellphone. I walked over to it and picked it up, the girls in the bathroom not noticing my cell going off. I answered it noticing that Mrs. Lockwood was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered, wiggling into my dress. I managed to fit it on and smiled triumphantly.

_"Raegan? It's Carol Lockwood." _

"Oh hey," I said even though I already knew it was her. "What's up?"

_"You know you're father's watch? Well, it's not in this box that you gave us."_ She complained. Tyler had came over earlier to pick up the box, I was busy in the kitchen with Bonnie so Elena had handed it over.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I saw it in there earlier.

_"It's missing from the box."_ She said again.

"It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it." I said back.

_"It's not. Would you mind checking around your house to see if it was misplaced?"_ She asked urgently. I was confused on why she wanted the watch so badly, but to make her happy and to stop her complaining, I would try and find it for her.

"Let me check." I promised.

_"Oh thank you so much!"_ She exclaimed, excited.

"No problem. I will find it and bring it." I promised again.

_"Alright, see you then."_

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and threw it onto my bed before turning back into the bathroom. I leaned against the doorway as I looked at both girls getting dressed. "Elena?" I called.

She looked up in the mirror to look at me. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing my confused and irritated face.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen dad's pocket watch, have you?" I asked her, not really thinking it was _her_ that took the watch.

"No, why?" She asked, fully turning around to look at me.

"It wasn't in the box." I said, standing up straight. "And I think I know where it is." I nodded my head at her, telling her to follow me.

We walked into Jeremy's room to see him listening to music and I slapped the headphones away from his head. He glared up at the both of us.

"Hey!" He complained, rubbing his head. "God, what now?"

"The pocket watch." I said holding out my hand. "Where is it?"

"What watch?" He asked, feigning dumb.

"The one you stole from mom's box." Elena explained.

I glared over at Elena before turning back to Jeremy. I started a more gentle approach instead of just blaming. "Listen, Mrs. Lockwood just called freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy blamed and I groaned. He was being difficult.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is this how you pay for your pot?" Elena accused and I shook my head.

"Screw you." Jeremy snapped but got up and grabbed the pocket watch from his drawer. "I wouldn't sell this, okay?"

"Then why did you take it?" I asked grabbing the pocket watch from him. I was generally curious as to why he took the pocket watch.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" He asked and I sighed, understanding where he was coming from. Mom told me that she was going to give me her wedding rings when I got older, but I couldn't go against her wishes about letting Mrs. Lockwood use them for display.

"And he was going to give it to you." Elena whispered.

"Yeah." Jeremy said, still in a mood, but not wanting to fight anymore.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" I asked looking at the watch and back to Jeremy.

He sighed and shook his head. "Just take it and get out." He snapped, before going back to listening to his music.

I sighed but did as he wished, bringing the watch with me. Elena and I walked back into my room, where Bonnie was waiting for us. I placed the watch on my bedside table before going into my closet and grabbing my caged club shoes. I looked in the mirror to see my red, cutout side halter dress flowing down to just above my knees. I grabbed a light jacket from my closet before looking back at Elena to see her looking at the pocket watch. I sighed and walked over to it. I grabbed it and walked back into Jeremy's room. He was still listening to music when I went in there and I placed the watch gently on his desk and left without another word. I shared a look with Elena and we both knew that it was more important to Jeremy than it was to Mrs. Lockwood.

* * *

We all reached the Lockwood household at the same time. I almost groaned when I saw how long the line was to get in. I thought about sneaking around the back, but I needed to speak to Mrs. Lockwood about the pocket watch. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and I were waiting in line when I saw Vicki and Tyler going around the back. I elbowed Bonnie's side and nodded over at them.

"See? They're doing it." I groaned and she laughed at my childish ways.

We finally reached the door and Mr. Lockwood greeted us with a friendly smile.

"Hi, Major Lockwood." Elena and I greeted.

"Hey, guys, come on in." He invited us and we all nodded and walked into the house.

"Thank you." Stefan smiled.

He grinned at all of us. "Have fun."

I saw Mrs. Lockwood over in the corner talking to a couple of people about the treasures in her house. I sighed and turned to Bonnie. "I'll meet you up later, I need to go talk to Mrs. Lockwood." Bonnie gave me a knowing look and wished me good luck. I nodded my head at her and made my way over to said woman.

"Oh, Raegan." Mrs. Lockwood greeted, brightly. "Do you happen to find the pocket watch?"

I shook my head. "I wasn't lucky. I thought I saw it in the box earlier, but I guess not. Elena told me that it wasn't in there."

She sighed with a disproving look. "That's too bad. You will hand it over if you happen to find it, right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Of course."

"Good." She smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to be a part of the Council?" She asked with a pleading look. "You are of age and we need someone from the Gilbert family to take over. We need you on our council." She pleaded.

I sighed and looked away at all the people. "When's the next meeting? If I feel like being a part of it, then I'll go."

She smiled brightly and excitedly. "It's this Thursday. Oh, I so hope that you come. You have so much to learn. I know your mom and dad have told you about something's, but I do want to explain everything to you in full."

I nodded. "I guess I might see you then." I walked away without another word and walked over to the Gilbert display to see mom and dad's wedding rings. I sighed, sadly. I really missed them.

I saw Elena and Stefan reading something on the wall and decided to join them. I walked over to see that they were reading the first registry. I read over Elena's shoulder, as she read off the names.

"Sheriff William Forbes, Major Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" She asked pointing to the names and I looked over at Stefan confused. Before he could answer, a voice was heard from behind us.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." He said with Caroline walking next to him. I smiled over at her and she grinned brightly back.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan shrugged. I glanced between the brothers before deciding to break the tension.

"It's okay, Stefan. I'd like to hear about it." I shrugged.

Elena nodded agreeing with me. "I'd love to hear more about your family." She smiled up at her lover and I looked away at the lovey dove-y couple.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance, and Damon won't dance with me." Caroline complained and I laughed at Damon's face.

"Mm-hmm." He agreed.

"Could I borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena and we all turned to see her reaction.

"Oh, uh…" Elena said confused.

"I don't really dance." Stefan said, uncomfortable.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him, waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon smirked, obviously overjoyed that he was embarrassing his little brother.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked. "I'd ask Rae, but she brought Bonnie."

"Hey, my date is perfect, thank you." I joked.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena turned to Stefan and he was about to abject but Caroline stopped him.

"Well, sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline grabbed Stefan's arm and dragged him outside. I laughed when he kept turning around to look at us. Once they were out of sight it was just Damon, Elena and I.

"I want to apologize for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you." Elena gave me a curious and incredulous look. I hadn't told her about that night, not really finding it such a big deal. "There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm…acting out, trying to punish Stefan." He said not realizing that Elena didn't know about the other night. I decided to ignore the glare she was sending my way and focused on Damon.

"For what?" I asked, curious.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." He looked at the registry, as if remembering the time.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-"

"The Battle of Willow Creek." Elena and I said at the same time and Damon smiled at the both of us.

"Right." He nodded.

"We talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Elena explained.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They believed to be union sympathizers. So, some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church." He explained moving around to the other side of me. We followed him with our eyes. "And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

I shook my head. "Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I asked.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of women?" He looked into my eyes when he said that and I took a deep breath of air before looking away.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just hope you two can work it out." Elena said sincerely.

"Leave me out of the sibling rivalry too. I hope that everything works out between you two, but I can't be in the middle of it all when everything blows up. I'm friends with both of you, let's keep it that way." I explained, stepping away from the boy in front of me. His blue eyes scanned mine before nodding.

"I hope so, too." He said, trying to be sincere.

I sighed and looked around the room. "I got to go find Bonnie. I haven't seen her in a while." I left without saying anything else and didn't give either a chance to say anything else.

10 minutes later and a glass of champagne that I had to sneak, I found Bonnie sitting down at a table all by herself. I was about to walk up to her when the candle on the table light up with fire. Bonnie jumped out of her chair and noticed me standing behind her.

"Tell me you saw that too." She begged. I nodded, not understanding what I just witnessed.

"What was that?" I asked still shocked.

She shook her head looking back at the candle.

"I don't know."

* * *

I chugged down another glass of champagne before joining the rest of the guest on the dance floor. I smiled when I noticed Stefan and Elena dancing together. They both had smiled on their faces. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked behind me to see Damon with his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He asked like a gentleman. I laughed lightly before taking his hand. He smirked and led us to the dance floor and twirled me around before pulling me back to him and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Brownie points for the dance moves. But I thought you didn't want to dance." I pointed out to him, looking up into his blue eyes.

He hummed softly. "I'd dance with you any day." He flirted.

I laughed. "Smooth, real smooth." I shook my head up and down, still smiling.

"What can I say, I know how to smooth talk the ladies." He teased and I chuckled again.

I decided not to answer and looked over at Elena and Stefan. "They look good together." I commented, swaying to the music. I was glad that I was taught how to dance, if I wasn't I would be stepping on his feet.

He shrugged. "We'd look better."

I stared up at him shocked, but wiped the look off my face before he could comment. "You're with Caroline, Damon." I pointed out and he shrugged.

"I'm not making a move, I'm just stating fact." He said nonchalantly.

I shook my head at the man, not commenting on the fact that we would never work out together. I was too into school, work and taking care of my siblings to even think about a relationship.

"I don't even know you. I have no idea who Damon Salvatore really is. All I know is your family history and your brothers with Stefan." I pointed out.

He smiled. "So, let's get to know each other." He shrugged and I sighed.

"It's not that easy, Damon." I shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked, curious.

"Because, it's not. You can't just have one dance with someone and expect to know them at the end." I shrugged.

He didn't look convinced. "That's not the only reason." He didn't ask, he stated it.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." I said not answering. I saw Elena leave Stefan on the dance floor and I pulled away from Damon. "Thank you for the dance, Damon. But I have to go check up on my sister." I didn't give him a change to abject, knowing he would try and talk me out of it, so I just walked away.

I walked in to see Bonnie and Elena sitting down on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tub of ice-cream out of the freezer. I use to have sleepovers with Tyler, I knew where everything was. I grabbed three spoons and went back into the living room. I sat down in the middle of the two girls and handed each other them a spoon. They both smiled and started digging into the half-baked ice-cream.

"This is my fault." Bonnie admitted. "I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." She shook her head.

I disagreed and Elena shook her head. "It's not your fault. I just… I feel terrible because I said I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and that's exactly what I did. I got all snooty." Elena said shaking her head.

"You weren't being snooty." I snorted at Elena and she rolled her eyes taking another spoon full. "You want to know more about your boyfriend, I don't see how that's so wrong. How can you build a relationship on trust if you don't even know who you're trusting?" I pointed out and she nodded, agreeing with me in the end.

"I told Damon the same thing. How can I be your friend if I don't know who he is?" I said, letting her know she wasn't alone in this.

"Yeah, I saw you two getting comfy on the dance floor." Bonnie said, turning the accusing eyes onto me. I rolled my eyes, eating more ice-cream.

"We were not getting comfy, he asked for a dance and I said yes. That's all. It's not like I'm going to jump his bones." I said, laughing at the thought.

She nodded. "I guess. Not like you couldn't get that if you didn't want to."

I snorted and grabbed some ice-cream onto my spoon before putting some on her nose. "Get comfy with that, girl." We all laughed and finished the ice-cream before putting it back.

I stood up and stretched. I heard my back crack deliciously before I sighed and turned around. "I need to use the bathroom, anyone want to come?"

Elena stood up and Bonnie shook her head. "I'll go." Elena said.

"I'll stay here." Bonnie pointed to her seat and I nodded before Elena and I took off to the bathroom.

While I was in the bathroom, I heard someone else come into the room and I stepped out when I was done to see Caroline fixing her makeup.

"Hey." I said, washing my hands.

"Hey, Care." Elena said, coming up beside us.

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" She asked not looking at Elena when she asked. I rolled my eyes and leaned my back against the sink.

"Great. Just great." Elena answered with a sneer look.

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, because I was getting all sorts of other vibes." Caroline smirked, knowing she was right. "And normally my vibes are right."

I saw something on her neck and I gasped. "What is that?" I said glaring at her neck.

"Hmm?" She asked and I tried to grab her scarf but she slapped my hand away. "Don't!" She snapped.

"Oh god, Caroline. What happened?" Elena asked, seeing what I was seeing. There were bite marks on her neck.

"Nothing, okay?!" Caroline yelled.

"That is not nothing." I snapped back. I looked onto her shoulder and saw another one.

"Did somebody hurt you?" Elena asked.

"No, okay, nothing. It's just…" She shook her head and focused on her makeup again. "My mom would kill me…" She whispered.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena asked and pulled down her shawl when she noticed the bite marks on her shoulder also.

"Caroline." I said in a warning tone.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, okay?" She snapped and raised her shawl back onto her shoulders before pushing pass us and walking away.

I glanced back at Elena and we both knew that Damon had something to do with this. I growled and punched the bathroom stall before opening the bathroom door and made my way to find Damon.

I easily found him, standing on the porch, watching everyone dance. When I got closer to him, I grabbed his jacket and pushed him into the railing. He was shocked for a moment before he looked confused at my pissed off face.

"You!" I growled. "You're really sick, you know that? You better stay away from Caroline, or you will have to not only deal with me but deal with her mother, the Sheriff. Do you understand me? Stay away from her, stay away from me, and most definitely stay away from my family." I slammed him into the porch railing again before walking away, wanting nothing more than to go back and punch him in the head.

I stomped over to Elena and Stefan.

"I'm sorry, I take it back." Elena shook her head apologetically.

"You were right about Damon." I said, looking back and seeing that he wasn't in the spot that I left him in.

"What did he do?" Stefan asked us with worry clear on his face.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body." I said shuddering at the image in my head.

"Bite marks," Elena continued for me. "And he has her all confused and messed up in the head." She explained further.

I looked at Stefan's saddened face. Out of all the emotions displayed on his face, none of them were surprised. "You don't look surprised." I stated.

"Um… I'm handling it." He admitted sheepishly.

"You're handling it?" I snapped at him. "Stefan, you should have him arrested! I talked to him and he's lucky he's not leaving here without a broken nose. You need to do something now or I will."

"Elena, Raegan, I… I don't expect you guys to understand." He stated.

I back tracked at what he just said.

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So, why don't you just clear it up for us?" Elena said, bringing up the same conversation they had earlier, about not knowing him.

"Look, there are things that you don't know, okay? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And may never be able to. And I just need you two to trust me." He begged.

I shook my head at him. "No."

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over." Elena stated.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan said, looking over our shoulders at something. "I have to go."

He left without another word, leaving me and Elena speechless. I groaned and was just about to give up with everything.

"I swear to God, if Stefan doesn't do anything, I will." I told Elena and left her in her spot, still staring at where Stefan was. I looked over to where Stefan went and decided to follow.

I was wondering the grounds for a couple minutes, but I didn't see Stefan anywhere. I heard a groan over near the trees and decided to follow it. I saw Caroline sitting on the ground and I gasped and ran over.

"Caroline! There you are!" I said as I reached her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I would have believed her if her voice didn't crack throughout 'fine'.

"Are you sure, Care?" I held out my hand to her and she got up off the floor.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She shook her head.

"What happened, Caroline?" I tried again but she just kept shaking her head. I noticed that she kept shaking, scared of something.

She kept repeating that she was fine, and I finally grabbed her shoulders. "Caroline." She looked up at me and I noticed the tears spilling down her face. I pulled her into a hug and she started sobbing into my shoulder. I held onto her tightly, understanding that she was confused and needed to let everything go.

"Let's get you home." I said, pulling her to where I knew the house was.

I saw Elena standing near the entrance and I nodded at her to open the car door. She did as she was told and helped me get Caroline into the car.

"I'll go get Bonnie." She whispered, not to disturb Caroline's now sleeping form. I nodded and sat down in the back, combing my hand through her soft blonde hair.

It didn't take long for both girls the girl back to the car. We all drove to our respective houses, dropping off Bonnie at her Grams' and next bringing Caroline home. I needed Elena's help in bringing Caroline into the house and into her room. Sheriff Forbes helped us tuck her in before she waved off us, allowing us to go home and get some rest.

I drove the rest of the way home, knowing Elena was way too tired to even think about how to get home. We were driving for 10 minutes before we reached the house. Elena fell asleep in the car so I had to wake her up when we got home.

We got into the house and saw Jenna on the couch, pigging out on popcorn. She said a quick hi to us, before going back to her show. I sat down next to her and Elena escape into her room. I sighed and laid my head on Jenna's lap and she played with my hair.

"Long night?" She asked, not looking at me.

"You have no idea." I whispered back.

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Dun, dun, dun! I hope you liked all this good Damon/Raegan scenes. She's not happy with him at the moment!**

**Let me know what you guys thinks. Oh and also, I've been thinking of names for the relationship of Damon and Raegan. It's either going to be Daegan, or Ramon. I like both, their unique. Let me know in the comments! I'd love to hear what one you guys like more! **

**Review, even if it's just a smiley face. I'd love to hear from you :) **

**Love,**  
**Swim-**


	5. You're Undead To Me

**I don't own TVD; Only Raegan**

* * *

**Chapter Five: You're Undead To Me**

"Raegan, get up for school." A loud bang was heard from the other side of the door. I groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed, facing away from the door. A couple more knocks were heard before they went away. I sighed and got more comfortable into my bed, not hearing my door opening up or the light footsteps that followed. I felt weight upon my bed and it started jumping up and down. I groaned each time the mattress went back down. "Get up."

I looked up at the person that was waking me up to see Elena, smirking down at me. "What time is it?" I asked, still tired and groggy.

"You have a half hour to get up and get ready before we leave for school." She jumped off my bed and landed on the floor with a loud 'thump'. "If I were you, I would get ready now."

She walked out of my room and closed the door behind her. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, knowing that Elena was right and I needed to get up and get dressed or I wasn't going to be on time for school, not that I cared if I was late or not.

I got up and went into my bathroom to see someone that I least expected in my bathroom. I gazed, wide eyed, at Vicki Donovan, brushing her teeth in my bathroom. She turned when she realized that I was there and was quiet for a second.

"I…. I'm sorry, I'm almost done." She lifted the toothbrush and blushed a little.

I shook my head. "It's okay, take your time." I waved her off and turned back into my room, noticing that I wasn't going to be able to brush my teeth and do my hair and makeup just yet. I got dressed in a off the shoulder shirt that showed some of my stomach and my high waisted black pants. I matched that with my gray Uggs.

When I was finished getting ready, I descended the staircase and went downstairs to join up with my Aunt and sister. They were both talking when I got downstairs.

"Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena asked, I guess she ran into Vicki also.

"Uh-huh." Was Jenna's reply.

"And you have no objection?" Elena looked shocked.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna shrugged.

"At least you didn't find her in your bathroom." I shrugged along with Jenna while grabbing a coffee for on the ride to school. Elena was about to say something further but Jenna stopped her.

"Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." I could have sworn I saw a light blush grace her checks.

"Ooo." I teased. "Let me guess, Logan." I sang his name and Jenna rolled her eyes.

"So, you're actually going to do it? You're going to go out with Logan?" Elena asked, confusion written on her face.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. Have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked, curious about the boy that hasn't shown up since three days ago at the Founder's party.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. 'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days.'" Elena quoted Stefan in a deep voice. I laughed at her impression of her lover.

"I can't believe that he left that message. If it makes you feel any better, Damon texted me saying that he was going to be away for a while. I didn't even know he had my number." I shook my head at the thought. I didn't bother texting him back, not finding the point.

"Really?" Jenna asked me and I nodded my head. She looked at the both of us. "Haven't you called either of them?"

"Nope." Elena and I said at the same time.

"And I'm not going to." Elena finished.

I nodded along with her, agreeing. "Me neither. He hurt my best friend, it's going to take a couple more than a few days to actually think about calling him back."

"And you're okay with everything?" Aunt Jenna asked. I shrugged my shoulders, obviously I wasn't okay with everything, but I wasn't just going to sit around and cry about it.

"No, I'm not okay with any of it." Elena took the words right out of my mouth. "But I'm not going to cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not going to be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

"Precisely." I nodded.

"Okay then." Jenna nodded and I laughed.

"You'll get used to it." I commented and she nodded, accepting my answer.

* * *

We were all at Elena's locker, meaning Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and I. We were just hanging around, listening to what Caroline had to say about the 'Sexy Suds Car Wash' that was going on tomorrow.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it is a fundraiser, for God's sake." Caroline pinned up a poster and walked over to some other girls that were on the cheer-leading team.

I shook my head at my delusional best friend before turning back to the girls. "Unbelievable."

"It's like nothing happened." Elena agreed.

"She's in denial." Bonnie commented.

"She's in something- or should I say on?" I smirked at the two girls.

"Hey." I heard from behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder to see Stefan standing behind me with a nervous glance upon his face.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"Hey. You know, I got to go- be somewhere right now." Bonnie turned, not before giving me a look to follow, and left.

"Yeah, I got to…" I sighed as I could think of an excuse to leave. "Bye." I waved and ran after Bonnie who was turning the corner of the hallway.

"What was that about?" I asked as I caught up to the dark haired teen.

"Elena needs to talk to him alone, I was just letting her do so." She shrugged.

"Oh, 'cause I thought you were going into the whole, 'I don't trust Stefan', thing again." I laughed and bumped her shoulders.

She shook her head at me. "He makes her happy, he just needs to get his head on straight."

I nodded, agreeing. He definitely needed to get his head on straight.

* * *

I was finishing doing my laundry when Jeremy came downstairs and looked at me, waiting for me to be done. I turned around and leaned against the dyer. "Yes?"

"Stefan wants to talk to you." He said, nodding his head into the kitchen.

I nodded and made my way into the kitchen. I was shocked to see that he was cooking in the kitchen with chicken and noodles spread out. "Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is Elena's favorite. Want to help me make it?" He asked, holding out a pot.

I grabbed the pot and smiled up at him. "What's with the whole dinner?" I asked and saw Jeremy sitting down on the couch, playing his video game.

"Elena wants to know me better, I figured why not make her dinner and we can talk." He shrugged. I stopped what I was doing to really look at Stefan. He was a good boyfriend, no doubt about that.

"Well, good. She's been down in the dumps the past couple of days. This will cheer her up." I smirked at him and he nodded, pleased that it was going to work.

I just got the noodles ready when I got an idea. I turned around and walked over to Jeremy. I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. I made a motion to be quiet and wait while I went to Elena's room. I gave her door a couple knocks and she opened it.

"You okay?" I asked and gave Jeremy the okay to come into the room and he stood right next to me.

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena asked when she saw that Jeremy was next to me.

He gave a little smile. "Don't answer the question with another question. Maybe." He smiled a little at the thought of my ex-best friend in the next room. "What's wrong with you?" He asked a little too harsh.

"What is this an intervention?" Elena asked, looking at the both of us. "I'm miserable."

"You need something to eat, Elena. You can't stay up here all night without eating. It'll only make it worse." I said grabbing her hand and giving it a little squeeze. She sighed but nodded and left her room, going downstairs to find something to eat.

I turned to Jeremy and held up my hand for a high five. He laughed and gave me a light smack of the hand. "We use to make a good team back in the day, good to know that we still do."

He nodded and left to go back into his room. I decided to sneak to the stairs to hear how the conversation was going.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." Elena admitted.

"You want to know me, right?" He asked. "Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping." I snorted. "So let's start with Katherine."

"Stefan…" Elena started but he didn't listen.

"She was…" He paused. "The most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous, I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and um, impulsive." He cleared his throat. "Then comes Damon," I perked up when I heard the blue eyed man's name, though I don't know why. "He was with Katherine. They got together but Katherine was always playing him. She was selfish and seduced men. It drove Damon crazy. Katherine shared both me and Damon. He never forgave me. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that… I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret….is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but… I'm not longer crippled by her loss." He finished and I thought that was enough spying.

I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. They both looked up and I smiled at the couple. "Sorry, I left." I went back over to the noodles. "I might have burned my finger." I lied and looked at the both of them. They both knew that I was lying, but didn't say anything. They both shared the same grateful smile on their face.

Elena came over and starting helping Stefan with the food. I watched the two, noticing how they got closer with each move they made. I smiled and finished my secret sauce before putting it in a pan.

"I'm an avid reader," Stefan started again. "A huge Fitzgerald fan, 'The Great Gatsby', his masterpiece."

I laughed. "I like him, he's a keeper." I said referring to my favorite book.

"I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television for the past 50 years, but I Love Lucy is all-time." He continued on his rant of things that he likes.

I grabbed the tomatoes for the couple to chop up and went over to the carrots.

"'The loving cup' episode was the best." He said about I Love Lucy. "Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again."

"Here, let me." Elena grabbed the garlic from Stefan's hands as I went into the dining room to set up the table. Dinner was almost finished.

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song."

I snorted from my spot in the dining room, loud enough for both to hear it.

"Easy." I heard him say to me in the kitchen.

"I didn't say anything." Elena shook her head, smiling at her boyfriend.

"I did." I called from the table.

"Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too." Elena said, still cutting up the small object.

"Are you kidding? I love garlic." Stefan smirked.

"Must be the Italian routes, I've been hearing about." I called again. I heard the both of them laugh before I heard a quiet 'ow'.

I snapped my head around to look at Elena, who had accidentally cut her finger on the knife. I ran over and grabbed her hand to run it under warm water.

"Your face…" Elena said looking into the window at Stefan's reflection. I looked up in time to see him turn around. I looked curiously on with judging eyes, watching to see what happens.

"I…uh, think I have something in my eye." He lifted his hand up to rub his eyes.

"Stefan, hey, Stefan." Elena grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations." Elena confessed with a nervous laugh.

"Part of your charm." Stefan turned around and he looked fine. He leaned down to kiss her gently and she followed his lead. I shook my head at the superstitions and focused my thoughts back on dinner.

* * *

I looked at Caroline as she bossed everyone around. I laughed and turned back to see Elena coming closer with shorts, a t-shirt and a light jacket over it. I already knew that she was going to get it from Caroline. Why? Because I did.

I was wearing my blue with fringe, bathing suit. I have on my black shorts that were galaxy themed and some sandals.

"Hey!" Elena smiled when she saw me. I grinned bad at her and relied with a 'hey'. She looked at my side and then looked back up at me, shocked. I gave her a confused gaze. "What is that?" She pointed to my side.

I looked down as I remembered my tattoo that I got with Vicki on my 16 birthday. I never told anyone about it, no one needing to know. I sometimes even forget that I have a tattoo. "A tattoo." It went from under my armpit to right above my hip. It said, 'there once was a little girl who never knew love until a boy break her heart'.

"When'd you get that?" She asked as she glided her fingers across the part that said 'heart'.

"Right after me and Tyler broke up." I shrugged.

She looked like she was about to say something but thankfully, Stefan saved me. "Hey." He smiled at the both of us. I grinned up at him and relied with a 'hi'.

"Hey." Elena grinned.

Caroline came over and looked at both Stefan and Elena. "The event is called sexy studs, you know."

I snorted a laugh when she walked away and looked at the shocked faces of the younger two.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked, still surprised.

"And judged, yeah." Elena nodded.

"Well, looks like you're going to have to get sexy." I winked at the two.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena pointed to Stefan's jacket.

I cringed and started walking away. "I'm going to go before this gets any creepier."

I turned without looking at them and went over to Bonnie who was working with Matt. They both smiled over at me and passed me a sponge. "Oh, yay." I said sarcastically.

I saw Matt look over at Elena and Stefan and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." I said and Matt glanced up at me.

"I'm just observing." He shrugged.

"None of that." Bonnie shook her head and then turned to Tikki. "Oh. Tikki, this one's yours."

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tikki asked and then looked at the car owner. "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s."

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie glared at the girl.

"Grow up, Tikki." I said shaking my head. She was a senior like I was. She was definitely the biggest tool in the grade.

"Rude is ugly-ing up the road with that junk." She pointed to the car.

Before anyone could say anything, the hoes that Tikki was holding starting spinning out of control. I looked at Bonnie and she was surprised and scared.

"What the hell?" I heard Tikki yell and Matt ran over to go and help.

"Wet and wild, Tikki." He chuckled.

"Did you do that?" I asked Bonnie and she glanced at me with wide eyes.

"I don't know…" She whispered.

* * *

I sighed as I looked around and noticed that we didn't have any more towels. I saw Elena at the front, taking people's money. She asked Caroline to grab towels a couple of minutes ago. I sighed and figured that I should help Caroline with them.

I walked into the school and saw Caroline walking around aimlessly. I walked up to her and she grabbed my arm and started dragging me back out the school.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" I asked, following her.

"I need to get him out of my head." She said simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who out of your head?" I asked but she didn't answer me. "Caroline, who do you need to get out of your head?" I asked again.

"Damon."

I have no idea how Caroline knew where she was going, considering we were walking through the woods, but she did. I didn't know where she was taking me because she was still dragging me by the arm. All she kept saying was that she needed to get him out of her head.

We reached the boarding house, a.k.a. Stefan and Damon's household. She dragged me up the steps and right into the house.

"Caroline, we can't just walk into someone's house." I was shocked that she even did that. She didn't listen, just kept dragging me places.

"Caroline," I heard a soft voice call out from down the steps we were taking. "Help me."

We reached a door and we both looked into it to see Damon leaning against the wall, across the way of where we were. "Damon?" I asked confused and shocked. I was worried about how and why he was in this room.

"Raegan?" He asked weakly. "Help me, please." He coughed.

"You bit me." Caroline said. I glanced between the two, not knowing what to do.

"You liked it, remember?" He got up from the floor and was walking weakly to the door.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" She asked with a soft voice, obviously confused.

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." He said with a stronger voice then before. I was confused on what he was talking about. You can't make something remember what you wanted, right?

"What am I about to do?" Caroline wondered.

"You're going to open the door." He said, getting closer to the window on the door. I watched Caroline's body move without any thought.

"Caroline." I warned. If Damon was in here, it must be for a reason.

"No!" I turned to look at the voice shouting to see Zach running to try and stop Caroline but it was too late. She already unlocked the door. "Get out of here. Run!" He shouted as he tried and failed to hold the door back.

I pushed Caroline in front of me to run out of the house. I tripped on the last step. Caroline turned back around to help. "Go, get out." I yelled. She nodded and ran the rest of the way.

I got up from the floor and started running again. I saw Caroline run out of the door and I was about to join her when I felt arms around my waist and lift me from the ground. I screamed and tossed and turned, trying to get out of the arms but it was useless, and he was stronger than me.

"Let me go!" I shouted as he brought us into the living room. I noticed how he made sure not to step into the sunlight. "You're crazy."

He threw me onto the couch and watched me as I sat up. I watched his every move and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then where's Zach?" I asked noticing that he didn't come up the stairs along with me and Caroline.

"He got in my way." Damon shrugged and went over to the bar and grabbed some bourbon before pouring himself a glass.

"You killed him." I didn't ask it, I already knew the answer.

Damon didn't answer, only answering my question more. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "What are you?" I asked, knowing that he wasn't human with the amount of strength I saw downstairs.

"You mean, you haven't figured it out, yet?" He asked in a teasing tone. When I didn't answer, he sighed and sat down across from me. "Fine, don't guess. You're no fun. I'm a vampire."

I laughed, thinking that he was joking. "A vampire? You've got to be kidding me. My parents tried that one on me years ago." I shook my head at him. When I realized that he wasn't laughing along with me, I sobered up. "Wait, you're not joking? You really are a vampire?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Prove it." I said.

He looked confused and curiously at me. "Prove it?" He asked.

"If you're a vampire, prove it." I crossed my arms over my chest. He sighed and then his eyes turned black where the whites should be and veins popped out from underneath.

He hissed and it was then that I got to see his fangs, protruding out from his mouth. I gasped and got up from the couch. I was about to run, but he stood in front of me. I looked back to where he just was and back to him in front of me. "How'd you do that?" I asked, breathless.

"I told you. I'm a vampire." He shrugged and sipped on his bourbon.

"It's not possible though." I shook my head. But the more I think about it, the more I thought about how my parents tried to warn me about situations like this. They tried to teach me how to deal with vampires, but I didn't listen. Maybe I should have. I'd be able to deal with this situation better. "Stefan?" I asked curious to know if he was a vampire as well.

He nodded and I sighed again and sat down on the couch. Damon was watching my every move like I was doing to him earlier. "How?" I asked.

"That's a story for another time, but for right now, I need to ask a little favor." He gave me his signature smirk and I crooked my head at him.

"What?" I slanted my eyes looking at the man-vampire- in front of me.

"Can you close the windows and doors? I can't walk around my house without sunlight everywhere." Damon shook his head.

"What happens to you in the sunlight?" I asked, not getting up until I knew the answer.

"I burn. Now can you…?" He pointed to the windows and I sighed but nodded.

I got up from the couch and continued to close each and every window that was in the living room and downstairs. If he wanted to go upstairs, he can wait. "There." I said turning back to look at Damon on the couch, but when I turned, he was right behind me. I gasped and held my hand over my heart to try and slow it back down.

"Do you mind?" I asked with a glare.

He didn't answer, he just picked up his hand and then moved a piece of hair out of my face. I watched with slanted eyes, not trusting him.

"Nice outfit." He whispered. I looked down to see that I had my bikini still on. I glared up at him and turned away, up the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Finding your room so I can have a shirt. If you're not going to let me leave then I might as well get something comfortable to put on." I felt myself being picked up again and I yelped before I was put down in a plain looking room with a king sized bed in the middle of the room. I rolled my eyes, of course that would be the main thing in the room.

He went inside, what I'm guessing, his closet before coming back out with a plain black button up shirt. He passed that too me before going into one of his drawers and grabbing a couple more things and then passing them to me. I looked at what he gave me and rolled my eyes when I saw that it was a pair of his boxers and sweatpants.

"These aren't going to fit me." I held the sweats up and he shrugged. I groaned and walked into the bathroom connected to his room.

"You know, you can change in front of me, it's nothing I haven't seen." I heard him say from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" All I got in response was a chuckle. I can already see the smirk that was on his face.

I quickly changed out of my bathing suit and slipped on the black button shirt. I tried on the boxers and they fit well enough. I then tried on the sweats but they kept falling down on me every time I let them go. I groaned and dismissed the sweats and just kept on the boxers and shirt. I walked out of the bathroom to see Damon laying on his bed. He looked up at me when he heard that I was out of the bathroom. He smirked at the sight and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't get used to it." I snapped and made my way out of the room.

"You're coming with me some place." Damon ordered when we reached downstairs.

I looked at him like he had two heads. "You're kidding me. I'm wearing your clothes, this is embarrassing, and I don't want people to get the wrong idea, Damon." I shook my head at the male before turning around and heading into the living room.

"Trust me, where we're going, no one will see you." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"Why are we in the woods, Damon?" I asked, louder than Damon would have liked because he shushed me and told me to be quiet. I groaned but listened, not looking for my blood to be drained tonight.

"Wait here." He whispered and pointed to the tree that I was next to.

"Where am I going to go?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes but left me, knowing that I was right.

I've been waiting for about 3 hours before Damon came back carrying a body. I looked wide eyed at the man in front of me. "Damon… What did you do?" I asked when he got closer.

"Oh, relax. I had to eat, and I promised you that I wouldn't harm you, so I went for the next best thing." He smirked and it was then that I noticed that he had blood dripping down his mouth. I groaned and smacked my head.

"Really?" I asked, not exactly to Damon, but to fate itself. Why did it put me in these types of situations?

"Come on, the sun's coming up in a few. And I bet you're tired." He said leading the way back to his house. I rolled my eyes at him but followed not wanting to get stuck in the middle of the woods.

"Oh, don't worry. I fell asleep on the nice, cold, hard ground. I'll probably have a kink in my neck for the next week and a half, but I wouldn't worry about it." I rolled my eyes as I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled at me. "Don't worry, when we get back. You can sleep in my bed."

As Damon promised, he let me sleep in his bed as he, and I quote, 'Threatened Stefan for his daylight ring back'. Whatever that means.

I sighed as I tried to get comfortable on his bed, not liking the idea that I had no control on what I did now that I was under Damon's watch. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already almost 7 o'clock in the morning. I groaned and rolled over to look outside. I closed my eyes and prayed that sleep would come to me.

* * *

**Hey guys, short chapter, I know. But I wanted to get this chapter up! I'll definitely get the new chapters for my other stories up soon, some time this week, so be on the look out for those! **

**Review and let me know what you think about this chapter! I'd love to hear from you. And thank you to those who reviewed and favorite/followed! You guys rock!**

**Love,**  
**Swim**


	6. Lost Girls

**Hey guys, it's a new chapter! Sorry it took so long to get to you, but it's here now! I'm happy about this chapter, you get a little Daegan action ;)**

**Let me know what you guys think, I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything but my OC, Raegan.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Lost Girls  
**

I woke up with a gasp and looked around the room, confused on how I got into this room before I remembered that I was at the boarding household. I also remembered that Damon and Stefan were vampires. I groaned and leaned back into the pillow on the bed. I know that I should be scared about what could happen with Damon, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to be scared. After everything that I knew happened yesterday and what happened with Caroline, I couldn't tell myself that Damon was a monster and that I should be scared. I felt safe with him, like I knew that nothing was going to happen to me when I was in his presence.

I shook my head out of my crazed thoughts before getting up from the bed and going downstairs. I noticed that it was about noon time and I only slept for about 5 hours. I shook my head as I walked down the steps one at a time. I wasn't looking forward to seeing what happened while I was asleep.

"Where are you, Stefan?" I heard Damon asked, what I'm guessing, through his phone. "I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. I want my ring." He snapped his phone shut and I turned around the corner to see him not noticing I was up and out of bed. "Damn it." He groaned to himself before turning to look at Vicki on the couch unconscious. "I really got you good, didn't I?" He asked looking down at the open wound on her neck.

"Well, you did bite her." I sneered over at him and walked over to his alcohol supply. I grabbed the whiskey and poured myself a glass. It's five o'clock somewhere, I guess.

Damon watched me drink the strong drink before looking back down at my ex-best friend and sighed. "Well, you're not going to be any fun." He said, but I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or the girl unconscious on the couch.

"Well, she is unconscious." I shrugged and sat on the couch across from Vicki. I looked at the poor girl and shook my head. She had a hard enough life as it is, she doesn't need to have two accidents in a year. "Wait, was it you who attacked her the first time around?" I asked, putting the pieces together.

He didn't answer me, just bite into his wrist and pushed it into Vicki's face. I watched him with disturbed but curious eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, alarmed.

"Feeding her my blood." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "It had healing abilities to humans."

I nodded like it was normal to hear such things, even though I should be freaking out at this point. I just found out the guy that was in front of me was a vampire, not to mention my sister's boyfriend was a vampire too.

With the thought of my sister, I reached for my phone that was always in my pocket but groaned when I realized I left it at home yesterday so that I wouldn't damage it with water. Elena was probably freaking out thinking that I died.

A small groan broke me out of my thoughts and I quickly looked up to see Vicki moving slightly and groaning, which is more than what she was doing a few minutes ago. Damon sat up from his spot on the ground and walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed some bourbon and poured himself a glass. He looked over at me and silently asked if I wanted a refill. I looked down at my empty glass, not even noticing that I drank all of it. I shook my head 'no', before putting the glass down on the coffee table and watched Vicki get up.

She opened her eyes and looked over at me. "Rae?" She asked with a groggy voice and tired eyes. She groaned and leaned up from her spot on the couch. Damon came over and stood behind me to watch was she does. "What happened?" She asked but before I could answer her, Damon spoke up.

"Why don't you take a shower and then I'll explain." He said in a monotone voice.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Vicki said like it was her idea instead of Damon telling her to.

"What a good idea." Damon smirked over at her and I looked between the two of them.

Vicki left without another word and I kept my eyes on Damon. When Vicki was out of the room, Damon sighed dramatically and sat down on the couch across from where I was sitting. "What was that about?" I asked, thinking back to how Vicki wasn't acting like herself.

"I compelled her." He shrugged.

"You…compelled her?" I asked confused with the whole thing. It was honestly too long of a day for these confusing thoughts.

"Yes, I compelled her. It's a special thing, us vampires, can do. I can make you do anything that I want you to. It makes it easier for us to hunt and kill. It's not always fun for them to run away." He explained.

"Are you going to…" I cleared my throat. "compel me?" I asked unsure if I should be near him at the moment.

"No." He shook his head. "That necklace that you wear every day that Stefan gave you, prevents me from compelling you." I looked down at the necklace hanging loosely around my neck. "It has a special herb that is poison to vampires. It's called-"

"Vervain." I finished for him. "Yeah, I remember my parents telling me about that part. They told me that it's a vampire's only weakness unless you can stake them with a wooden stake."

"Exactly." He nodded and leaned back against the couch while I processed everything.

"Does Elena know about any of this?" I asked Damon, not that I would expect him to know about what she knows, but if I could, I would never let her find out.

"No." He shook his head. "But don't worry about her with Stefan. He's the perfect gentleman." He said with a sarcastic tone. "He's too righteous to even think about feeding from her."

"Righteous?" I questioned.

"He doesn't like to kill people because of his past." Damon rolled his eyes. "He's, what we call, a ripper. But that's a story for another time." He shrugged. "Anyways, he doesn't feed off of humans, he feeds off of animals."

"That's a thing? I thought that was only in Twilight." I shook my head.

"Well, Twilight gives us a bad name." He shook his head with a smirk. "Like how the younger you are, the stronger. That's wrong. It's actually the other way around. It only makes sense that the longer you're around for, the stronger you are."

I groaned and lifted the glass that I was drinking from earlier. "If we are going to have this conversation, I'm a little too sober."

Damon laughed but poured me another glass of bourbon. I admittedly took a sip of the strong liquor and sighed as it slid down my throat, burning slightly.

I remembered the whole thing with Caroline and how just yesterday she was saying that Damon bit her. I looked up at the blue eyed man. "The whole thing with Caroline?" I asked, hoping that he would get the idea of where I was going.

He nodded his head and I sighed and took another sip of bourbon. It was quiet for a while between the two of us, making it the perfect time for Vicki to come out of the shower and laugh. "Oh man, that shower was great." Vicki smirked down at the both of us. I sighed and sat up from my spot on the couch. Vicki was in her tank top and some girl boxer underwear. "What did you give me?" She turned to Damon and he smirked over at me before winking.

"Some blood, you loved it." He said with a wicked smirk. I rolled my eyes when he looked over at me.

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did I get here? And why is Rae here?" She asked pointing at me.

"Innocent bystander." I commented and now it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes at me.

"Watch this." He whispered at me before turning and looking into Vicki's eyes. "We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it. And now we're going to party till the sun goes down." His eyes dilated before turning back to normal. I guess that was what compelling was.

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good." Vicki practically moaned on the spot.

"Only if I can." Damon flirted back.

I groaned and sat up from the couch. "And that's my cue to leave." Before I could take another step, Damon was in my way.

"You're not going anywhere." He smirked down at me.

"I need a shower." I pointed to my greasy hair and uncomfortable clothes. He looked down at me and side stepped away so that I could move around him.

"You sure you don't want a hit?" He smirked, pointing to his arm.

I smirked from my spot on the stairs. "No, thanks. I don't want any diseases." I walked up the steps before he could say anything else and went into the first bathroom that I found. I noticed that they only had Axe shampoo and body wash, typical guy.

I turned on the shower and stepped into it. My shower was quick and easy. I wrapped the white fluffy towel around my body, but because I was small and not Damon and Stefan sized, it went all the way down to my knees. I stepped out of the bathroom to hear music coming from downstairs. I shook my head and walked into Damon's room to grab my shorts from yesterday that were dried and put on Damon's bed, waiting for me. I grabbed those and slipped them on along with the bikini bottoms that are going to work as underwear. I walked into Damon's closet and grabbed a dark blue pull over shirt and slipped that on. I grabbed some of his socks and slipped them on my cold feet. Once I was done, I walked down the steps and into the living room.

When I got into the living room, the music was blaring and Damon was dancing on the ceiling. I shook my head at the crazy blue eyed male before grabbing my glass and drinking more bourbon. I felt arms go around my waist and swing me in a circle. "Damon!" I laughed and I was set down in time for Vicki to bump into the both of us.

I almost dropped my drink but it just spilled a little on my bare leg. I wiped it off and drank more of my drink.

"Come on." Vicki grabbed my hand with a smirk. "Come dance with me like the old times."

"I need to be less sober for me to dance like that." I laughed. A bottle was being held in front of my face and I looked up at the owner of the arm to see Damon smirking down at me. I laughed but took the bottle from him anyways. It doesn't hurt to have one fun day, right?

"I am so over Tyler, so over him." Vicki shouted over the music. I laughed at her confession before dancing around the couches exactly how she was. "I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more."

I grabbed her hand and spun her around to face me. "You're only a piece of ass to me." I laughed into her face and she laughed before spinning around all over again. I chugged down more liquor before following her lead.

"Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." She commented on my brother. I laughed and nodded in her direction.

"Jeremy, huh? You're brother?" Damon asked and grabbed my hand before pulling me towards him.

I nodded and took another gulp. "That's the one." I shouted over the music even though I knew he would be able to hear me.

"So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together. That's how I and Rae became friends." She winked over at me. "So, anyways, Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me. I always had a crush on Tyler, though." She rolled her eyes before looking at me and Damon's comfortable position. "Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot." She flirted over to him. "Kind of like Rae, you two should totally date.

"I know right." He agreed, but I wasn't sure which he was agreeing on.

Damon twirled me around in circles that had me laughing until I had tears in my eyes.

"Don't you want to be in love?" He rolled his eyes down at me at my question. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him and spun us around in circles.

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated." Damon said releasing me and jumping around the room. I laughed and followed after him, jumping on the couch.

"Except when it isn't." Vicki shouted and starting jumping on the couched again.

"No more talking. Let's dance." He grabbed me off the couch and put me over his shoulder and spun around in circles. I screamed and laughed while Vicki ran over and smack my ass before laughing and running away.

* * *

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but what I gather, he's not worth remembering." Vicki cried on Damon's shoulder as they slow danced to a song in the background. I was sitting on the love-seat watching the two while drinking some Smirnoff. I was too drunk to even think straight so I left Damon with Vicki.

"Your life is so pathetic." Damon said, mocking her life but petted her hair to make believe that he cared. I snorted at his sensitivity before closing my eyes and humming to the music.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's going to get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies. And when I think of my future, I just come up blank." She sniffed against his shoulder.

"You are so damaged." Damon said with a fake innocence.

"Yep." She agreed.

"I mean, you don't have on hint of self-esteem." Damon stated. I opened my eyes to watch Damon. He was up to something. Even in my drunken state, I could tell that he was up to something.

"Nope, none." Vicki shook her head.

"I think I know what can help you." Damon ran his fingers through her hair again.

She pulled back away from him a little. "What's that?"

"Death." He whispered, but from where I was I could hear him still. He quickly wrapped his hands around Vicki's neck and twisted her head in a way that was sure to kill her. I watched as her body fell to the ground, dead.

I jumped up from my spot on the couch and screamed, "Damon!"

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I watched as the girl's dead body fell to the floor with her neck in an awkward position before looking over at Raegan. She jumped up from the love seat and screamed my name. "What the hell did you do?" She yelled at me and ran over to Vicki's unconscious body, putting Vicki's head in her lap.

"I killed her." I shrugged and picked up my glass of bourbon, not feeling any remorse about what I just did. It's not like she was actually dead.

"What the fuck, Damon?" She glared up at me with judging eyes. "She's a human being with a family, Damon. You can't just kill her because you felt like it." She scorned me but I just rolled my eyes at the young girl.

"Relax, she's not dead, well, not really anyway. She had my blood in her system, she'll wake up." I shrugged and grabbed Raegan's hand before pulling her over to the couch to relax.

"She will?" She asked with big doe like eyes.

I nodded my head at the younger girl. "As a vampire."

Before Raegan could comment any further, said girl woke up with a gasp and a cough. Raegan jumped up from the couch and stepped a little behind me, as to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt.

I rolled my eyes at the short girl next to me. I wouldn't let anything happened to this girl, though I don't know why. I should just let her get killed from the transitioning vampire on the ground, but for some reason, something's in me that's not letting her get hurt. It mentally and emotionally kills me to think about this girl being injured in my care.

"What happened? We were dancing and then…" The young red head on the ground looked at the both of us confused.

"Then I killed you." I stated with a smirk on my face.

"What?" She asked, looking at the girl behind me. I stepped over a little to get her to look back at me and not Raegan.

"You're dead." I stated again, dumbing down for the girl.

"I'm dead?" She asked again.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Let's not make a big deal out of it." I grabbed Raegan's hand and pulled her with me over to Vicki as she got up from the floor. I felt Raegan grab my hand with both hers and squeeze a little. "You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process." I explained.

I felt Raegan's nails dig into my skin and I looked down at the brunette to see her scared expression. I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Not you." She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and nodded, letting her grip on my hand ease up a little bit.

"You're wasted." Vicki shook her head at me.

"You don't want to be out there all alone." I stated when I saw that she was about to turn to go outside. "You're about to get really freaky."

"Freaky how?" Raegan asked, speaking for the first time since Vicki woke up.

"Okay, I had a really good time. I just want to go home." The red head said looking between me and the brunette standing next to me.

I let go of Raegan's hand and stepped closer to the young vampire. "You're going to start craving blood, and until you get it, you're going to feel very out of it. You have to be careful." I explained, not really caring if she killed her own brother or not, but I knew that Raegan would be upset if I didn't warn Vicki about it.

Vicki turned away from me and I blocked her way to the exit. "Come on, move." She pleaded up at me.

"Damon…" Raegan whispered from behind Vicki. I looked at her to see her with a pleading and a scared look in her eyes. She was confused and scared about what was going to happen.

I looked back down at the girl in front of me to see her freaking out as well. "See? You're already starting to fall apart." I pointed out.

"And I'm going home now." She stated and picked up her clothes that were on the floor from our crazy dancing.

I stepped out of Vicki's way. "Okay, fine. I'm just warning you." I stated. "Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house." I requested, knowing that Stefan and Elena were probably there talking to one another.

"Damon!" Raegan protested with a sad, but angry tone.

"Yeah, whatever." Vicki shoved me out of her way and made her way to the door.

"Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." I told her as she shut the door.

I glanced back at the girl that was starting to freak out about what was happening and what information she just found out. I grabbed her hand and led her back to the couch. She was starting to hyperventilate and I grabbed her face between my hands and made her look at me in the eyes.

"Hey." I said with a gentle voice. "Calm down, shh." I rubbed her hair out of her face and she closed her eyes and tried to settle down and relax. "Calm down." I kept running my thumbs on the apples of her cheeks.

Finally after a couple minutes, she started to calm down enough to breathe regularly. "Why'd you tell her to go to Jeremy?" She questioned softly, still not opening her eyes. When I didn't answer right away, she opened her eyes and looked down at me from my position on the ground.

"Because I knew that Stefan would be with Elena and if Elena's home then Stefan will understand that I need my daylight ring back." I explained, dropping my hands from her face and leaned against the couch across from her.

"What does that even mean?" She snapped, jumping up from her spot on the couch. "What does any of this mean? Just the other day, I was as ignorant to the world as everyone else is. I want that back. I want the ignorance back. It's so much better than having a headache and worrying about things that shouldn't even be worldly possible." She ranted and started moving around the living room.

I just stayed in my seat watching her. When she was done talking, no one said anything. I looked over at the window to see that the sun was setting and it was getting dark.

"It's getting dark. We have somewhere to go." I got up from the floor and she shook her head at me.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you right now." She shook her head at me and I sighed, figuring that she would act this way.

"Fine. You can stay here while I go to your house and see how everything is going." I turned away from her and started walking towards the door.

I felt a small hand grasp mine and pull me to a stop. I looked behind me to see her looking at me with sad blue eyes. "Okay, I'll go with you. It's just I'm so confused with everything happening." She sighed.

I nodded my head at her before pulling her along with me to go outside and to my car. No one said a word on the ride to the Gilbert household. It was as quiet as nighttime, not that I cared. I rather not talk, though when I look at Raegan's sadden face, it makes me want to do anything but keep quiet.

We reached her house and she jumped out of my car before rushing into the house. I followed her at a much more evened pace and when Elena saw that I was coming into the door too, she quickly tried to close the door, but I stopped it with my foot and smirked down at the young Gilbert girl. She glared up at me and backed away, back over to her sister.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena called out to her little brother and he followed her orders, realizing she wasn't joking around.

"You're afraid of me." I pointed out. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess; Stefan finally fessed up." I smirked.

"Stay away from my family." Elena tried to sound threatening. She turned to her older sister and I followed her line of view to see Raegan with a no longer sadden face but a poker face was in its place.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked and grabbed Raegan's hand. Raegan nodded and smiled down at her sister. If I hadn't seen how scared and confused she was just minutes ago, I would have believed her too.

"There's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan." I shrugged, it wasn't a lie. "May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited in." I smirked down at the younger Gilbert and she glared right back. "We can cut to the chase, if you want. I'm not going to kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So…" I looked around the house. "Where's Stefan?"

"Damon." Raegan scolded and I rolled my eyes at her.

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena glared at me with judging eyes.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's going to thank me for what I did to her." I mocked the girl that was standing in front of the one that I actually wanted to look at.

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena snapped with a smirk, thinking that she won.

I hummed at the teen. "Got the whole life story, huh?" I asked with sarcasm dipping off every word.

"I got enough." Elena confided.

"Oh, I doubt that." I shook my head. "Tell my brother that I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." I smirked at the two girls before shutting the down and continued my journey in finding my brother for my damn daylight ring.

* * *

**Raegan's POV:**

I listened to every word that came out of Elena's mouth while we were waiting for Stefan to get back and tell us, hopefully good, news. She was telling me everything that she found out about vampires, after finding out that I was told about them too. Stefan filled her in more about what they were, how they were created, and more on the whole Katherine thing. I was intrigued in the whole thing, Katherine and the brothers I mean, I never thought that a girl could break up such a good brotherly bond. The way Elena described it, they were extremely close and then a girl got in the way and tore them apart.

She also explained her day with Stefan, from her telling her everything, to Damon's calls, to finding out I was with Damon, and to getting Damon's ring. It was a busier day than I had. She asked what I did all day, I told her most of the truth, leaving out the drinking and dancing. I told her how Vicki died and about last night. She gave me sad looked throughout my story, but I shrugged her off, not letting her feel bad about me being with Damon all day.

Once we were both done with our story, we looked over to see that Stefan was walking up our steps. I looked between the couple to notice that there was much tension that needed to be fixed up. I cleared my throat to get the two to look at me. They both turned away from each other and looked at what I had to say.

"You're bleeding." I pointed out, looking at his shirt. Elena quickly followed my lead and gasped a little, obviously still caring about the boy.

"No, it's okay. I'm okay." Stefan shook his head, reassuring the both of us. "I couldn't stop her. I tried." He shook his head and I gave him a questioning stare.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked the question that we were both thinking.

"She fed." Stefan explained. "And then I lost her."

"Oh my god." I sighed and sunk back into the porch swing.

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena, Raegan. I promise you." Stefan vowed.

"What do I tell my brother…and Matt?" Elena asked all the questions while I just looked at the floor and thought about my ex-best friend. She was too young to be dealing with this. I was too young to be dealing with this.

"We'll come up with a story." Stefan tried reassuring us again but Elena wasn't having it.

"You mean, you'll come up with a lie?" Elena stated.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan pleaded.

"I gave you today just like you asked." Elena started. "And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me or my family, and I promise I will keep your secret, but… I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry, I… I just can't." Elena shook her head and walked back inside and shut the door behind her.

I sighed and got up from the porch swing to follow my sister inside the house when I saw Stefan's face. He was looking at the ground with slight tears in his usual bright green eyes. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, giving him a shoulder to cry on. He accepted my invitation and cried softly into my shoulder. I just quietly rubbed his back, allowing him to get all the pressure that's put on him out. Once he was done, he pulled away softly and smiled down at me in a silent thanks.

"Give her some time." I said, referring to Elena. "She'll come around. I see the way that she looks at you. She never looked at Matt the way she looks at you. She truly loves you, and she will come around, one day." I stated and was about to turn and walk inside, but I stopped again and looked back at the young male.

"If you want, you can stay on the porch to watch over her tonight, because knowing Damon he probably said something that was threatening to Elena and if it makes you feel better, you can go ahead and watch over her tonight, just be careful, okay?" I asked and he nodded his head with a slight thankful smile on his face. I nodded back at him, accepting his 'thanks' and walked into the house.

I closed the door and walked up stairs to hear Elena crying in her room. I didn't bother knocking on her door, and just walked right in, closing her door behind me. I made sure to lock it and then climbed into bed with her and hugged her as she cried into my shoulders. I let a few tears fall out of my eyes, but I didn't let Elena see them. I needed to be strong for her and if I wasn't strong for her, then who will be?

* * *

**Dawe, I like this chapter but hate the episode. It made me cry the first time I watched it because I was in love with Stefan and Elena. Ugh, they were so good together and then everything just happened. But I'm excited to see where this shit is going! **

**Have you guys seen the new episode? I screamed when I found out about Katherine and Elena. I'm not going to say anything, but I was just so mad about what happened. If you guys haven't watched it yet, go ahead and take a gander, you won't be disappointed, I promise you.**

**But alright, let me know what you guys this of this chapter, it's not as long as others, but it's still good, I think at least. :) **


	7. Haunted

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed. It makes me smile when you do :) **

**Here's the new chapter, I had it all ready and go for you guys to enjoy:) **

**I don't own anything but Raegan.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Haunted  
**

I woke up the same time that Elena started moving. I had slept with her last night, neither one of us wanting to stay alone. Her, because she broke up with Stefan. Me, because I was confused about everything and I didn't even know where I was anymore. I grew up thinking that vampires were just fairytales but now I'm starting to question the whole 'myth'. What if fairies and werewolves were real too?

I remember my parents trying to tell me about this, but like every other teenager, I didn't listen. I guess I should have listened more and gave them a chance to explain everything, but I didn't. Now, I have to learn about this on my own.

I crawled out of Elena's bed when I heard Elena and Jeremy talking in the bathroom. I didn't bother getting into the conversation, I just kept going on my way into my destination. I quickly went into my room and started my search to try and find anything that my parents left behind, anything about vampires. I searched all over the room but so far no such luck.

I was about to give up when I remembered my closet. I remembered that there was a secret compartment that I never bothered opening, due to the fact that I couldn't. It's sealed shut that I wasn't able to get my fingers in the crack and pry it open. I looked around my room for anything that I could use to get it between the two walls and I quickly picked up a flat head that I was using to hang up things. I grabbed it and started prying the two walls apart.

It was easier said than done.

I finally got it opened and I made sure that no one was looking into my room, even though I would have heard the door opening. I turned back to the secret door and opened it carefully. It opened up to see books, not just books, journals. I'm guessing they were old by the way they looked. I glided my fingers across each book and pulled it away to see dust all over my slender fingers. I wiped the dust off on my pants and continued looking.

"Rae!" I heard Elena call me in the hallway and I quickly shut the secret compartment before turning just in time for Elena to walk into my room. "Happy Birthday!"

I gave her a confused look before I remembered that today was October 31; my birthday and Halloween. "Thanks." I laughed.

She looked down at my outfit and scowled. "You're not even dress!"

* * *

More complains from Elena about me being slow, me telling her that it was my birthday I could be as slow as I wanted to be, and a cup of coffee later; I was dressed and ready to go. I had put on my long sleeve white shirt with a peachy colored scarf. I paired that off with my blue skinny jeans and brown combat boots.

I let Elena drive because she said that she wanted to make a stop on the way to school, I let her knowing that she was going whether I wanted her to or not. So, I might as well enjoy the ride.

We pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house and I looked over at Elena like she was crazy. She didn't comment on my look, just stopped the car and got out without a word exchanged between us. I groaned but followed my crazy sister to the front door.

She knocked on the door lightly and I rolled my eyes. I could tell that she was nervous about what was going to happen, but she didn't let it show on her face.

The door opened to reveal Damon with his usual smirk on his face. He looked over the both of us, lingering on me for a few moments before Elena decided to speak up.

"Is Stefan here?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yep!" Damon popped the 'p' at the end.

I rolled my eyes at the blue eyed male in front of me. "Where is he?" I asked this time.

"And good morning to you too, little miss_ 'I'm on a mission'_." He rolled his eyes back at me. I just cross my arms over my chest and gave him a look.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Elena snapped.

Damon smirked down at Elena. "And how can you be so brace and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Elena pointed out. "And Raegan too." She added.

"Yes, you would be." Damon didn't comment on the 'me also' part.

"But I'm not." Elena pointed out the obvious again.

"Yet." Damon smirked.

"Alright, Damon. That's enough. Where is Stefan?" I asked again, these two were going to butt-heads all day if I hadn't stopped them.

"He's upstairs singing _'The Rain in Spain'_. Knock yourselves out." Damon opened the door further and I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm that Damon was producing.

When I pushed by Damon, our arms glided by each other and an electrical spark passed by us. I froze for a second, confused on the feeling and when I looked at Damon I could tell he was too. I cleared my throat awkwardly before following after my sister, who didn't even notice the exchange.

"Stefan?" Elena called out in the house. "Stefan?"

"Yes?" Stefan answered appearing from upstairs. I bet that he was confused as to why Elena was here, considering she broke up with him just last night.

"Where is Vicki?" I asked noticing that she wasn't anywhere in my sight.

"She's upstairs." He nodded his head from the direction that he just came from.

"What happens now?" Elena asked. "Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?"

"I'm working with her, but it's going to take time." Stefan explained. I nodded my head in understanding. She was still a new vampire, it's not going to take one day for her to be magically better. "She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's going to play a part in how she responds to this."

"So, she's a vampire with issues?" Elena asked and I elbowed her to be nicer. I knew that she didn't care much about Vicki, but Vicki wasn't all that bad. "What am I supposed to do? Because we're lying to everyone that we care about."

"What is going to happen to her?" I asked out of curiosity and concern for my old friend.

"I'm going to keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan said simply.

Vicki appeared the same way Stefan did and I smiled at her gently, which she returned with a small smile. "How long is that?" Vicki asked to Stefan's explanation.

"We can talk about that later." Stefan said to end the conversation.

"Hey, Vicki, how are you?" Elena asked with slight concern.

"How am I?" She snorted a laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

I gave her a look and she gave me an apologetic look. I nodded back at her understanding that she didn't care for my sister because of what she did to her little brother.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "Why don't we move into the dining room and I can make everyone coffee?" I asked and they all nodded.

I left to go into the kitchen and make coffee. It wasn't long until I was joined by Vicki. I smiled over at her and she smiled back. She helped with the coffee and I really looked at her for the first time since she turned into a vampire.

"How are you, really, Vick?" I asked with concern flowing through my voice. She stopped pouring coffee into the cups to look at me.

She shrugged. "I mean, this is all so new. I never knew any of this could even be real and here I am one. It's different."

I nodded with understanding. "Yeah, no kidding. I thought senior year was supposed to be easy." I gave a gentle chuckle and she followed in.

"No kidding." She agreed.

I patted her shoulder gently and smiled. "You're a strong girl, you'll get through it. I know you."

"Thanks." She whispered. I nodded and grabbed my and Elena's coffee and walked back into the dining room.

I set down the coffee and sat next to Stefan. Vicki came into the room and sat at the head of the table, next to Stefan and Elena.

"Coffee is our friend." Stefan pointed out. "It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins-"

"Damn straight, it circulates through my veins. This stuff is my friend too." I laughed and drank more of the warm liquid.

Stefan cracked a smile at my joke and continued with his explanation. "It warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."

"Well, what if I want to drink human blood?" Vicki asked, glancing at Elena's neck briefly. I kicked her chair and she glared at me but I gave her my, 'I'm not kidding' glare. She rolled her eyes but controlled herself.

"You're going to have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis, one day at a time." Stefan explained.

"Oh god! Don't start with the whole 12 step thing. Rae and the school counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." Vicki shook her head at the thought.

"That's because you're stubborn as shit." I joked with her and she laughed and kicked my chair like I did to her earlier.

"It can work." Stefan said. "It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked, looking at Stefan with calculating eyes. I already knew the answer to this, hearing from Elena, Stefan's story.

"Not in a long time." Stefan looked over at Elena for this part.

"How long?" Vicki tried again.

"Years and years." Stefan sighed. "I'm not proud of my past behavior."

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away?" Vicki rubbed her throat and sighed. "It's like I have a massive hangover. Like that one time, in the summer when we spent a week at Tyler's house without anyone noticing, they all thought that we were at a one week summer camp. Right, Rae?" She laughed at the memory and I cleared my throat because Elena was glaring over at me.

"That was fun." I laughed awkwardly.

"Ugh, this whole sunlight this is a bitch." Vicki went back to complaining. "I need more blood." She got up from her chair and I stiffened because I thought she was going to go after Elena. "Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki stated and rolled her eyes before leaving.

I snorted out a laugh and went back to my coffee. "Well, that was interesting." I stated with a smirk.

"I'm going to, uh… I'm going to get her some more." Stefan looked at the both of us, with Elena's face; awkward, and mine; with an eyebrow raised and a smirk. "Alright. I'll be quick."

It wasn't long until Vicki returned with a loud sigh. "False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." She explained and then picked up her phone from the table.

I hummed. "Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Jeremy." She said like it was obvious. Elena and I shared a quick look.

"Vicki," Elena started. "You can't see Jeremy anymore."

"Oh, come on, don't you start. I'm going to see whoever I want to see." Vicki rolled her eyes and came closer to Elena. I blocked Vicki's way to Elena and she rolled her eyes at my protectiveness.

"Even though you could hurt him?" I asked with a sneer.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." She stated with a little hurt in her eyes at the thought.

"I know you think that, but I can't take that risk." I stated. "You're going to have to let Jeremy go, I can't have you hurting my family."

"Oh really? And how long have you two been preparing the whole, _'you're not good enough'_ speech?" She glared at the both of us and I stepped more into her eye sight of Elena. I wasn't having her hurting Elena. "I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

"For me, you'll never be good enough but if my brother loves you, I will accept that." Elena stated. I almost slapped my forehead with my hand because of how she's going with the whole thing. You need her to feel guilt, not anger.

"Jeremy's not getting involved in any of this, Vicki." I said, putting my foot down on the whole ordeal.

"Or what?" She snapped and pushed me to the wall with her hand on my throat. "Let's get one thing straight, you may be my oldest friend but I won't hesitate to rip your throat out if you get in my way for what I want. I don't care who gets in my way, I will kill you." She dropped me to the ground and turned to Elena. "And you, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know."

She advanced towards Elena but I grabbed the cup that dropped on the floor and threw it at her head. She hissed and turned to me. I glared over at her and got up from the floor, ignoring the pain in my throat.

"You will not hurt my family, Vicki." I glared at the vampire.

"I'm going to see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy." Vicki glared. "I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off, both of you. You got that?" She sneered back at me and then left without another word.

I turned around and punched the wall out of frustration. Elena gasped as a crack went into the wall from the force behind my punch. I glared over at Elena but soften my glare once I saw her scared expression.

"She will not hurt you guys." I stated with determination in my voice.

* * *

I was sitting on Damon's bed, talking to him as Elena talked to Stefan outside on the porch.

"She threaten them." I growled, looking at the ground, clenching my fists and unclenching them.

Damon looked over at me with a smirk, obviously enjoying that I was the one angry. "She's just on edge." Damon shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. She's most like uncomfortable in her own skin. I know I was when I first turned." He pulled off his shirt, trying to find a good color to go with his hair today, or that's what he told me. "And then you throw in her other issues…" Damon looked at me through the mirror and I sighed, knowing that he was right.

I groaned and flopped down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "How long will this last?" I asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Not sure." He said. "There's not exactly a rule book for these things, Raegan."

I laughed. "That'd be so much easier. I'd have something to read so I wasn't so confused about everything going on around me."

He hummed. "What about this one?" He asked and I looked at him from my position on the bed to see he was wearing a blood red shirt with a smirk on his face.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" I laughed and got up from the bed. He chuckled and nodded. I rolled my eyes, still smiling at the man. "You need psychological help, Damon."

I walked into his closet and grabbed a dark blue shirt that was button up. This will bring out his light blue eyes and make his, already black hair, even darker. I tossed the shirt over to the waiting man.

"I'm perfectly fine." He smirked.

"Fine, my ass." I sneered under my breath with a smile on my face as he tossed the red shirt on my face.

* * *

Elena and I got home and went into the living room where Jeremy was sitting and talking on the phone. I sighed when I realized that he was talking to Vicki's voicemail.

"You got to call me, Vicki. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just… just call me please." He pleaded on the phone and I shared a look with Elena.

He turned around and looked at me and Elena. "Hey, do you want to hang out with me and Elena tonight? We could go to the Halloween thing at school tonight." I requested.

"Yeah, it could be fun." Elena added in, hoping to try and get Jeremy's mind off everything. Jeremy was too young to be worrying about any of this, he should be having fun with kids his age, not worrying about his psycho girlfriend that he thinks ran away.

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh… sounds fun." Jeremy shrugged. "Can't wait." We could both tell that he wasn't really excited for tonight, obviously worrying about Vicki.

"I know you're upset about Vicki." I said with a frown on my face. "I heard she called Matt."

"You can't be with her." Elena said with a matching frown. "She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is to let her go."

"What does that even mean, _let her go_? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" He snapped. He was talking about our parents. Even strangers could come into this household and tell that something was missing from all of us.

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best." Elena tried to explain again.

"Look, for months, after mom and dad died, I felt like crap. Like _nothing really even mattered_ crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single one of them. So you may not see it, but trust me, keeping me away from her is not for the best." Jeremy explained. When neither one of us had anything to say, he walked around us and went upstairs. I sighed and flopped down on the couch. This is a terrible birthday.

* * *

I looked around my closet for something to wear to the Halloween party tonight. I didn't get the chance to actually go shopping for something to wear, not really thinking that I was going out tonight, so I grabbed the outfit that was from a couple years ago when I was 16 and put it on. It was a pure white angel outfit. I slipped on my white opened toed ankle boots and any jewelry that I thought looked good. I had a smoky eye done with a nude lip. Once I thought I looked good enough, I walked out of my room and into Elena's right across the hall.

I looked inside to see that she was wearing last year's nurses' outfit. I laughed and she looked over to me. "Wearing last year's outfit too?"

She nodded and laughed along with me.

* * *

We finally arrived at the school and the kids were all dressed up and going crazy with the amount of hype that was flowing through the atmosphere. I laughed when I saw a couple of guys chasing after a group of girls with a bucket of fake blood. Let's hope that no one gets blood on my outfit tonight.

We walked by a group of little kids and Jeremy jumped and scared them. Elena smacked his shoulder, making me and the little kids laugh.

"You went with last year's costume too, huh?" Matt asked coming closer to our little group. I laughed when I saw his nurses' outfit too.

"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago." Elena admitted with a little shrug.

"Me neither." Matt said. "And Jeremy is going as…himself?" Jeremy laughed sarcastically and left the group. I shook my head at him and faced back towards Matt and Elena.

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into a fight." Elena explained.

"You two got into a fight, not me." I raised my hands in mock surrender. Elena rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, I got into it with Vick too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't want to let her out of my sight." Matt sighed and I and Elena froze in our spot.

"She's here?" I asked, looking around to see if I could see Jeremy or Vicki around.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt said, not noticing the irony of the situation.

"Of course she is." I whispered under my breath.

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena turned and asked me. I pointed in the direction that I saw him leave and she nodded.

"What's the matter, guys?" Matt asked, totally oblivious to what was happening.

"We… we've got to find him." Elena tried explaining before she pulled me along with her to look for Jeremy.

We were running in the direction that we think he left and I stopped Elena for a second. She looked back at me confused. "It'll be better and easier if we spilt up, I'll go this way," Pointing to my right. "And you can go this way," Pointing straight. "And if we see him, call each other."

She nodded, understanding before taking off in the direction we were both heading before I turned around and headed back outside. We needed to find him before Vicki did.

It was about 5 minutes before I got a call on my cell from Elena. I answered immediately.

"Did you find him?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"_No, but Stefan found Vicki_." She explained.

"Where are you?" I asked, looking around to see if I could see them talking somewhere.

"_Inside, next to the Calculus classroom._" She explained.

"Stay there. I'll be there in a minute." I ended the call but ran into a body head first.

"Nice outfit." I heard a familiar deep voice say above me. I looked up to see Damon standing there, holding me up so that I didn't fall, with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes at the man in front of me before stepping out of his arms. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I heard from a little birdy that you're having trouble with the new vampire." He explained, looking around to see if he could find her.

"Well, you're late to the party. Stefan already found her." I explained from what I got on the phone.

"Hmm." He hummed and smirked down at me again. I raised an eyebrow at his smirk and he just shook his head. "Well, I got to go find me a little witch. I'll catch you later. Pun intended." He winked and went around me to go find said witch.

I rolled my eyes at him and my phone started ringing again. I looked at the caller I.D. to see Elena calling me again.

"Oh no." I whispered before picking up the phone. "What happened?" I asked.

"_We lost her."_ She said out of breath.

"What do you mean, _you_ _lost_ _her_?" I asked walking into the school.

"_We got into it with Matt and she took the chance to run. I don't know where she is right now. Or Jeremy." _She stopped to take a breath_. "Raegan, I'm worried."_

"Well, find him Elena. He couldn't have gone too far. Just keep looking."

"_Alright. I'll call you if I got anything else." _She said with a vow_._

"Alright, good luck." I hung up the phone and continued on with my search.

I decided to go back outside and check near the buses, Jeremy and I used to hang around there to skip classes when we were younger. I picked up pace when I heard talking.

"Vicki, no. Stop!" I heard Jeremy yell and I ran over to where I heard his voice coming from. I stopped right in front of them to see Vicki sucking Jeremy's bottom lip and blood was coming out of the other side.

"Vicki!" I yelled and picked up a board off the ground and slammed it into her back.

"Rae!" I heard Elena call from behind me and I turned to look at her. Vicki took the chance to push me as hard as she could and I bumped into Elena, sending me and her into wooden boards.

I groaned on the impact and noticed I had a couple splinters and nails digging into my skin, making me bleed. I looked up in time to see Stefan pushing Vicki against the bus and holding her, making sure she doesn't attack us again.

"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled for her, worried that Stefan was going to hurt her.

"Go." Stefan yelled at all of us. "Get inside. Go!"

Elena ran to Jeremy and grabbed his hand, dragging him to get inside. I jumped up in time to stop Vicki from attacking Elena. Vicki bit into Elena's shoulders and stabbed me with a wooden stake that was on the ground. I gasped and fell to the floor in pain. I grabbed the wooden stake and whimpered when it moved. I couldn't take it out or else I would bleed to death. I looked up to see Stefan stabbing Vicki in the heart with a different wooden stake.

Elena gasped as Vicki's body turned gray and veins starting popping out of her body. I couldn't look at Vicki's dead body anymore. I was going to puke from the pain and the site.

"Vicki!" I heard Jeremy scream and run to her body that was now on the ground.

"Rae!" Elena screamed and ran over to me. I still had the wooden stake in my stomach. It wasn't far enough in where it was coming out of the other side. It was just far enough in where I was bleeding a little.

I saw Stefan come over to me from the corner of my eye. Elena grabbed me and made me lay down so that I wasn't staining myself. "I called Damon." Stefan said looking into my eyes. I sighed and nodded but winced when I accidentally moved the stake.

"Get him out of here." I said nodding over to Jeremy's crying body over Vicki's. "He doesn't deserve to see this. Get him out." He nodded and walked over to Jeremy before pulling him up and dragging him away from the site.

"Raegan." I heard Damon's deep voice say. "What happened?" He looked at Elena and she glared up at him with watery eyes.

"You happened! You did this. This is your fault." Elena pointed to me and Vicki's dead body. I shook my head at Elena but she didn't pay attention to me.

"You confuse me with someone with remorse." Damon glared down at my sister. "I'll help Raegan, but none of this matters to me, none of it."

"People die around you. People get hurt around you!" She pointed down at me. "How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." Elena stood up to go in front of him.

"Elena." I warned.

"Am I going to come home one day and find Raegan or Jeremy dead because of you?" She asked. Damon didn't answer just glared down at the 5'7" girl. She slapped him to make him aware of how much he hurt her.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." Damon ordered Elena and she looked from me to Damon.

"Elena, go home and check on Jeremy. I'll be fine." I told her and she finally listened before taking off in the other direction.

I sighed and groaned when the stake moved from my stomach. Damon looked down at me with a softer emotion before it turned back to his usual stoned face. He bent down and picked me up before placing me on the back of the bus.

"I'm going to have to pull out the stake, Raegan." He told me when I was settled. I nodded and leaned against his broad shoulder. "1…2…" He pulled it out and I gasped as a whole new wave of pain went through my body. I didn't scream, just let a few tears slip out of my eyes.

I looked down to see a little hole in my stomach and I turned away from it and looked into Damon's blue eyes. He bit into his wrist and held it out for me to drink. I shook my head as I looked at Vicki. I didn't want to end up like her. I had too many things that I wanted to do before I died.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He promised as he saw what I was looking at. I glanced up into his eyes to see nothing but sincerity.

I nodded and grabbed his wrist and placed it over my mouth before taking a couple of gulps. Once I could feel the pain go away, I coughed from the taste of blood in my mouth and wiped my face off. I could feel my eyes start to drop from being so tired and exhausted.

I slumped against Damon's shoulder and he picked me up and laid me down on something comfortable. "I'll be right back." He whispered before leaving. I didn't bother with answering, knowing that he was already gone.

I looked around me to see that I was in his mustang. I let my eyes close a little before I heard Damon get into the car and start it up. I looked over to him to see him glaring out the windshield.

"Did you take care of Vicki's body?" I asked him and he looked over at me before nodding. I could tell that he wasn't in the mood to talk, but I really needed to thank him. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, not looking at me.

"For saving me." I replied before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

It wasn't long before I was woken up by being moved. I looked up into the familiar blue eyes that I was started to love and then looked at my house in front of me.

"I can do it." Damon spoke up and I gave him a curious look. "If this is what you want…I'll do it."

I looked over to Elena, to have her explain. "It's what I want."

"What do you want, Elena?" I asked still groggy from the whole day.

"She wants me to compel Jeremy into forgetting about tonight." Damon explained.

"Damon, let me down." I said to him, wanting to talk to my little sister. He looked down at me to see if I would be okay by standing by myself and then put me down on the porch. "Elena, a word?" I asked, pointing to inside.

She walked ahead of me and I closed the door behind me. "Are you crazy?" I asked her, trying to be quiet enough to where the boys outside couldn't hear us, enough though it was no use.

"You didn't see him crying upstairs, Rae. I did. It was heartbreaking. I don't want him to remember his first love dying right in front of him. I don't want him to deal with this life." She shook her head.

"I could say the same about you." I replied back. "I don't want you in this life either, Elena. But we are. If you do this, just know this will come back and bite you in the ass. I am not a part of this. I don't want to be. But you're right, he shouldn't have to remember his first love dying in front of him. But he shouldn't have to remember his parents dying either. He's only 15 years old. And you're only 16. You both shouldn't have to live through this life." I didn't let her reply back, I just went upstairs and into my room.

I looked around my room and was getting pissed off on how it was so clean. I grabbed the first thing my hand could reach and threw it against the wall. The glass shattered against the wall, leaving a water, flower, and glass mess. I kept throwing things until my hand grabbed the picture frame on my bed side. I threw it without thinking and then gasped as I realized what picture it was.

I ran over and picked it back up to see the long cracks going through the picture frame. My parents smiling face was staring back at me, despite what I did to the picture, what I did to their old room. I felt tears escape my eyes without my consent.

"They look happy." I heard Damon say from over my shoulder. I sniffed and handed him the picture of me, my siblings, and my parents.

"They were." I stated. "_We_ were."

"It's done." He said simply, but I knew that he was talking about taking away Jeremy's memory.

"Okay." I whispered and fell onto my bed. I heard his footsteps come closer to my bed before he dropped the picture back on my bedside.

He left my room without another word and I grabbed the picture frame and put it next to me and cried. I haven't cried since they died, but here I was crying over broken glass.

"Happy Birthday to me." I muttered and rolled over in my bed. Still holding the picture in my hands.

* * *

**Poor Raegan, her birthday was not only bad because she didn't have her parents but she had to deal with her old best friend dying.  
**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter! I love hearing from you guys! **

**Love,  
Swim-**


	8. 162 Candles

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you guys! I am thankful for those that reviewed/favorite/followed! They always make me smile :)**

**Let me know what you guys think about this chapter! I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out! **

**I don't own anything but Raegan!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: 162 Candles**

"Where did Vicki say she was going?" Sheriff Forbes asked me from the other side on the desk. We were all being questioned on the behalf that Vicki 'ran away'.

"She didn't." I shrugged.

"Did she tell anyone where she was going? Maybe her brother?" She tried asking again.

"Not that I know of. I found out from Jeremy that she left town."

"What was Stefan Salvatore doing with Vicki, prior to her leaving town?"

"He was helping her."

"Helping her?"

"With her drug abuse."

"So you involved him because you were worried." She stated rather than asked.

"Elena involved him. I didn't."

"What was her behavior like those last few days before she left?"

"I wasn't around her much. But from what I could tell, she was pretty normal, maybe a little sketched out."

"Any signs of aggression or violence?"

"No. Not that I can recall." I shrugged again.

"Do you believe that Vicki really left town?" She sat up straighter as to calculate my next words.

"I wouldn't put it pass her."

"Okay, thank you for coming in today, Raegan. You are free to leave." Sheriff Forbes dismissed me and I grabbed my black bag from underneath my chair and made my escape outside.

I saw Elena and Stefan talking at the bottom of the stairs. "I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything." I said coming closer to the couple.

"Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." Elena explained about Jeremy. I still wasn't happy that Damon took away Jeremy's memory of everything, but it was for the best, I guess.

"Thank you." Stefan nodded to the both of us. I waved him off and remote started my car from across the parking lot.

"Elena, you coming with me or with Jenna?" I asked looking at the brunette.

"You." She said simply and I nodded before going to my car, leaving the couple a chance to talk things out. I knew Elena wanted to talk to Stefan for a little bit.

It wasn't long before Elena opened the passenger side door and I looked over at her. She didn't say anything, just looked out the window.

"You okay?" I asked, concern flowing through my voice.

She shrugged and kept looking out the window.

I sighed and pulled out of the parking lot, on the way to the house.

* * *

Elena and I were sitting on the couch, eating a tube of ice cream when Jenna came into the living room and joined us on the couch. I smiled at her and leaned my head on her shoulder as she played with my dark locks that I decided to leave in its messy waves today.

"You're wallowing." She said looking at Elena.

"So are you." She replied.

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped." Jenna complained. I laughed and snuggled further into her side.

"Well, Logan's a jerk." I bumped her shoulder and she smiled down at me.

"I got a brush off email saying, '_I'm leaving town. See ya._'" Jenna mimicked a deep voice, playing off as Logan.

"Want to keep it down over there?" Jeremy complained for the kitchen table. We all turned our heads to look at him to see him doing work on the table. We all shared a quick look before looking back at him.

"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"Homework." He said like it was obvious.

"Homework?" Elena asked confused.

I smirked over at my little brother. "Since when do you do homework?"

"I got to finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow, so…" Jeremy pointed down at his book and then went back to writing.

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena asked us in a loud whisper.

"Some sort of replica." Jenna put in.

"I think the weed's been getting a little too into his head." I laughed putting in my saying.

"He can hear you." Jeremy said sarcastically and I laughed before turning back to the TV and eating my ice cream.

Jenna and Elena turned back and watched the News before Elena got up from the couch and left for her bed. I sighed and snuggled more into Jenna. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

"Elena, get your ass up." I snapped when I saw that Elena was still in bed on a Saturday. "It's Saturday afternoon, you should be up and getting ready to tackle the day." I ripped off the blanket on her bed and she groaned in protest.

I heard a quiet knock on the door and turned to see Bonnie at the door with her knuckles still knocking. Elena took this time to grab her blanket back and bury herself in them again.

"You up?" Bonnie asked looking at Elena.

"No." Came a muffled sound from the pile of blankets.

I rolled my eyes at the dramatic girl before plopping onto the foot of her bed. "She's being dramatic." I said to Bonnie.

"No, I am not." Elena protested.

"Yes, yes you are." I snapped back.

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asked the girl.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered, poking her head out from the blankets.

"Are you going to stay in there forever?" Bonnie asked with a small smile.

"Yep." Elena popped the 'p'.

"Move over." Bonnie climbed into the spot that Elena just cleared and pulled me down with them. I laughed and snuggled into the bed with the two girls. I was behind Elena, while Bonnie was facing us two. "I'm officially worried about you. What's going on?"

"I'm tried of thinking…of talking…I…" Elena tried to explain.

"Can I get a one-line version for I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie tried joking around to make my sister smile, but Elena wasn't having it.

"Stefan and I broke up." Elena told Bonnie.

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie frowned. "Are you okay?" I looked at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow and she sighed. "Right, stupid question. You both gave me the eyebrow look." She rolled her eyes. "I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck."

"You want to make it up to me? Get my mind off of it." Elena said simply. I knew that this whole break up thing was bothering Elena, but I also know that it was the whole Vicki thing too.

Bonnie looked around the room before looking back at the two of us. "Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie got up from the bed and closed the window and shut the shade. I sat up from my spot when I saw her take the pillow and rip it wide open so the feathers fell onto the bed.

"Hey!" Elena protested.

"Be patient." Bonnie rolled her eyes and then sat on the bed. "I need you both to swear to secrecy."

I rolled my eyes. "It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff."

"Swear, because I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bonnie made us swear.

"I swear." Elena and I said at the same time.

"There's no windows open right?" Bonnie asked looking around the room.

"Right." I said.

"There's not fan. No air conditioning." Bonnie continued.

"None." Elena answered this time. "What are you doing?"

"Grams just showed me this. You're going to love it. Are you ready?" Bonnie asked with her hands up over the feathers.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" I asked, getting impatient.

Bonnie didn't answer, but she didn't have to. I looked down at the feathers when I noticed that a couple started moving. They started floating up to meet her up-raised hands. First it was two, then four and then all of the feathers started floating up into the air around us.

I laughed and looked at all the feathers that were around me and Elena. Elena looked at Bonnie and laughed.

"It's true girls." Bonnie said, smiling brightly breaking me out of my thoughts. "Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."

"We believe you." I and Elena said at the same time.

"It's weird, huh?" Bonnie laughed. "After all this time joking about me being psychic. I really am a witch." She shook her head in disbelief. "You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"

I shook my head immediately. "Are you kidding me? No, we don't think you're a freak."

Elena nodded to what I said. "Of course not, Bonnie. I just don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep it all a secret, why did you tell us?"

I looked at Bonnie, also wondering the same thing. "You guys are my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you two." Bonnie explained with a smile. She, then, pulled us into a hug and I looked at Elena over Bonnie's shoulder, knowing that we were heading many secrets from Bonnie ourselves.

* * *

'_I'll be right out.'_ She said.

'_This won't take long.' _She said_._

Yeah, my ass. It's been about 10 minutes after Elena went inside the boarding house. I got a call on my phone and I glanced down at the bright screen to see Caroline's I.D. and our picture that we took at the beach when we went on vacation to Florida with her dad.

I picked up the phone. "What's up?"

"_You_ _free_ _tonight_?" She asked with a smile in her voice.

"I guess so." I shrugged, even though she couldn't see me.

"_Good, I'm hosting a party at the Grill. It's casual, so be there._" She demanded with a little laugh at the end.

"Yes ma'am." I said sarcastically.

Elena ran outside of the boarding house with a sad and confused look to her. I watched her as I was still on the phone. "Hey, Caroline. I got to take care of something, I'll see you later on tonight." I didn't give her a chance to answer as I hung up the phone and Elena jumped into the passenger side of my car.

"Can we just go?" She said and looked out the window.

I sighed but did as she asked. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, I finally spoke up. "Are you going to tell me what happened in there?" I asked as I stopped at a red light.

"There was a girl in a towel." She said with a frown on her beautiful face. I frowned with confusion as I looked at my little sister.

"Why would a girl in a towel be such a big deal?" I asked, who knows maybe it was Damon that brought the girl home. The thought alone brought a deeper frown on my face and a ping in my heart.

"We just broke up, Rae." Elena shook her head. "What if he…" She didn't finish the sentence as she looked out the window.

I laughed as I understood where her thoughts were. "Elena, Stefan is crazy about you. He would never get over you that quickly. It's probably just a misunderstanding. You'll see."

She didn't answer, just ignored me and looked out the window. I sighed and turned on the radio to cover up the awkward and tense silence.

It didn't take long for us to get home. When we did, Elena rushed inside, careful not to talk to anyone on her way up. I shook my head at my naïve little sister and followed after her into the house.

I climbed the stairs and went into my room to do my makeup for tonight. I already had on an outfit that I saw fit for tonight. I was wearing galaxy leggings with a light blue tank top with my gray Toms. When my smoky eye was done, I walked over to Elena's room and knocked on the door. I got no answer so I sighed and went downstairs. I was surprised when I saw that Elena was on the couch, watching TV.

"Elena, are you going to party at the Grill tonight?" I asked, grabbing my keys. She looked back at me and was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. I turned and opened the door to see Stefan standing on the other side of the door.

"Stefan, hey." I said with a smile on my face. I turned to look at Elena, she was walking into the hallway and looked at Stefan. I noticed that things were awkward still between them. I cleared my throat. "Well, I'm going to the Grill. Will I see you there, Stefan?"

He nodded and smiled a goodbye at me. I nodded and left without another word.

* * *

I got to the party and there wasn't many people around, obviously I was early. I looked around the room and found Caroline easily. I was about to walk over to her when I was stopped by a male with light blue eyes that have become a tradition to see every day, apparently.

"Nice pants." He smirked.

"They're leggings, but nice try." I winked at him and tried to get around him, but he stopped me again and smirked his infamous smirk at me.

"Let me get you a drink." He said. I looked around at all the other people before making my decision.

"Save me one for later." I said with a wink and walked away. He let me go this time, keeping onto the promise of buying me a drink later.

I saw Bonnie over in the corner, talking to a few familiar faces that I've seen around school. I walked up to her and she smiled.

"Hey." I said over the music. She grinned back at me and handed me a drink. I smelt the cup and looked into it, curious to know what it was.

"It's just coke." Bonnie laughed.

I nodded and took a sip.

"Bonnie, I've been looking for you." Caroline said coming over to our little group. "I'm totally sorry to do this. I know it's so Indian giver, and I know we're not even supposed to say that anymore, but I need my crystal back."

I looked between the two. "What crystal?" I asked looking at Bonnie for an answer.

"The one Caroline didn't want and gave to me." She explained before turning back to Caroline. "You said you hated it."

"Then I saw it on you and I realize how great it is, and I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so…" Caroline tried to explain but I could see through her lies.

"I can't give it back to you." Bonnie shook her head.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend. When you wear it, it makes you look fat." Caroline admitted. I looked at Caroline with surprised eyes. "There, I said it. But it's because I'm your friend so…" Caroline shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Caroline!" I said, appalled that Caroline would stoop that low to get something that she apparently didn't want.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, I can't." Bonnie said with a strong voice.

"What do you mean you can't?" Caroline glared down at the brunette. "Bonnie, it's mine."

"I thought you said it was Damon's." Bonnie said with a knowing look. I understood what was going on now.

"It is." Caroline admitted simply.

"So, he's the one who really wants it back." I said with the same knowing look as Bonnie. Damon wants the Crystal back, but why?

"No." Caroline said. "Maybe, just..." She reached forward and tried to grab the necklace from Bonnie's neck. Before she could rip it off, the necklace shocked her and she yelped and pulled back. "Are you wearing polyester?"

"You were really going to pull it from my neck." Bonnie shook her head and walked away from the blonde.

I shook my head along with Bonnie. "What the hell is wrong with you, Caroline?" I asked before following in the direction that Bonnie took off in.

I caught up to the young teen before pulling her into a table to talk to her privately. "What was that all about?" I asked about the whole Caroline thing.

"I'm not sure. But I know that Damon wants this necklace." She shook her head. "I can't give it back to him. This is my necklace. It belonged to my ancestor, Emily Bennett. Grams said that it found me for a reason and that I should never leave it out of my sight. But it's giving me a weird feeling."

I looked down at the yellow crystal. "What kind of feeling?" I hesitantly reached forward and was pleasantly surprised when I wasn't shocked because of the necklace. I turned it over in my hands and really looked at it.

"Like a deep, kind of dark feeling. I don't know what I should do." Bonnie shook her head and I looked back up at the young girl before dropping the necklace back in its place resting on Bonnie's chest.

"Well, your Grams seems to know what she's doing so maybe we should ask her about it." I suggested with a light shrug.

"Yeah, maybe." She shrugged and looked down at the jewelry.

"We'll figure it out." I said with a smile to try and make her feel better.

"Yeah." Bonnie said unconvinced. "I'm going to head to Grams' and ask her about this. Maybe she'll know what to do like you said." She got up from the table and I followed her lead. "Thanks, Rae." She smiled and hugged me quickly.

"Anytime." I said with a matching smile. She nodded before turning and leaving the building.

I turned and bumped into a body for the second time tonight. I sighed and looked up to see Stefan. I laughed and shook my head at the younger Salvatore. He gave me a confused face and I sighed. "I bumped into your brother not only an hour ago, now I'm bumping into the younger Salvatore. Any more Salvatore's that I have to look out for?" I asked with a slight giggle.

He shook his head with a smile. "Not that I'm aware of." He laughed. "Have you seen a girl about…your height actually, and long blonde hair by the name of Lexi?" He asked with a sweep of his eyes around the room.

"Towel girl?" I asked with a laughed.

"You too?" He asked with a smile.

"Elena." I shrugged with a smile, thinking about my little sister. "She was convinced that there was something to worry about. I told her to let you explain."

"Yeah, I did. Lexi is my oldest friend. She helped me through messy times. She's 350 years old." Stefan explained.

"And I look damn good for my age." A light voice said from behind me. I turned to see a pretty girl, around my age, smirking at the younger boy. "I'm Lexi." She greeted with her hand out.

"Raegan." I shook her hand with a smile. "Any friend of Stefan is a friend of mine."

"Likewise." She nodded with a smirk. "I like this one. She's much chiller than Elena."

"That's my sister for you." I said with a laugh.

"She's your sister?" Lexi asked with a surprised look. I nodded my head.

"I get my looks from my dad, while my younger siblings got their looks from my mom. Brown hair, brown eyes. I got the lucky blue eyes and black hair." I rolled my eyes because I was like the black sheep in the family now that my dad was gone.

"It's not such a bad thing to be different." Lexi shook her head.

"I like this one." I winked at Stefan and he rolled his eyes at us. Lexi laughed and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"How 'bout a drink?" She asked and I nodded with a smirk.

"Let's get this party started." I grabbed Stefan's hand and dragged him along with us to get drinks.

A couple shots later and I was dancing along with Lexi and a struggling Stefan.

"Okay, I'm going to need a _little_ more foot movement." I said and pushed him more into the dance floor.

"Yeah, _not_ _really_ interested in making a fool out of myself." Stefan said with a shook of his head. He was looking around the room for my sister, like he had been all night. I rolled my eyes at Lexi and she smiled at me.

"Come on, you're not _that_ bad." Lexi disagreed.

"Listen to your eldest friend." I laughed and Lexi bumped my shoulder with a chuckle.

"Do me a favor, tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone." Stefan joked sarcastically. I laughed and shook my head at the younger sibling.

"You're overreacting." I giggled and pulled him to do a couple twists and turned.

"Why are you looking around?" Lexi asked and danced alongside of me, doing just about the same dance moves.

"Looking for Elena." He said simply before continuing his search.

I rolled my eyes. "My sister is very fickle. She will show up sooner or later." I grabbed his hand and twirled him around. He smiled down at me with a roll of his green eyes. "If I know my sister, like I think I know my sister, she can't seem to stay away from you. She'll show up. Now move those two left feet to the beat." I laughed out loud as Stefan grabbed me and spun me around in multiple circles teasingly.

* * *

I followed Lexi to get more shots as Stefan stay at the pool table and set up us another game. Stefan won against Lexi and now it was my turn to verse him.

"Three shots of tequila." Lexi shouted over the music to the bartender. I looked around the room and saw my sister. I looked at the bartender and shouted back.

"Make that four." I said and Lexi gave me a confused look before I pointed over to my sister staring at Stefan set up the game of pool. She nodded with a knowing look and smiled.

"I need to see some I.D." He replied with a stern look.

Lexi leaned closer to the male and caught his eyesight. "No, you don't." She compelled him and I laughed.

"That'll be…" The bartender started before Lexi used her compulsion to get us free drinks. "On the house." He finished.

"Thanks!" Lexi and I shouted over the music before taking a couple shots each and heading over to Elena.

"Oh! The famous Elena." Lexi smiled at my sister and she gave me a confused look before turning back to Lexi.

"Towel girl." Elena said in recognition.

"I've been called worse." Lexi shrugged and I laughed at the vampire. She placed down the shots of tequila and I followed her lead. "Here."

"I didn't know that you guys could drink." Elena questioned with a confused look. I laughed and downed my shot of alcohol.

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings," Lexi stated the fact. I already knew this from when I and Damon had the whole day together. He mentioned something about it helping the cravings. "But it makes for a lot of lusty vamps."

"I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seems so…" Elena paused to look for the right word.

"Prudish?" I asked with a laugh.

"Uptight?" Lexi asked, also laughing.

"Yeah…" Elena agreed. "But not with you." She said to Lexi.

"Well, that's the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Lexi shrugged and downed her drink.

"Yeah, he can't be himself with me." Elena sighed.

"Not yet." I shook my head.

"Listen to your sister." Lexi pointed to me. "The first step with him telling you. The rest comes with time."

"You both seem so sure." Elena admitted.

Lexi looked seriously at Elena. "The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through; denial, anger. But at the end of the day, love really did conquer all." Lexi explained and I looked up to see Damon at the bar with his usual glass of whiskey. He looked back and met my eyes. He waved me over with a nod of his head.

"I'll be right back." I said to the two girls and Elena nodded while Lexi looked between me and Damon. She turned to whisper into my ear.

"Be careful with that one." She said and backed up. I nodded my head, understanding her concern.

"I will." I whispered back at the blonde so that Damon or Elena couldn't hear us.

She nodded with a smile and let me walk over to Damon.

I reached him and sat in the next chair at the bar. He waved over the bartender, the same one that served me and Lexi, and he came over with a smile. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"One Moscow Mule." I said with a smile. He nodded his head and got right to making my drink.

"Vodka, huh?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Whiskey, huh?" I bit back and he laughed but nodded his head.

"Touché." He nodded and I smirked at the older Salvatore.

The bartender dropped my drink in front of me and left without another word. I grabbed it and took a quick sip out of the cool drink and sighed as the buzz from the alcohol slid down my throat.

"I haven't had a Moscow Mule in a long time." I laughed and sat the drink back down on the napkin that came with every drink the bar serves.

Damon nodded with a smirk at me. "You looked pretty cozy with Stefan and Lexi easier when you guys were dancing." He commented.

I smiled at him, jealous was clear in his voice, but I didn't comment on it. "Yeah, Lexi's great." I nodded and looked back at the said girl to see her back next to Stefan playing pool. She was explaining something and then Stefan glanced in mine and Damon's direction and I waved with a smirk and he shook his head before turning back to Lexi.

"You and Stefan seem to be getting closer." Damon commented again. This time I did question the jealousy.

"Jealous?" I laughed and he shook his head.

"Not at all." He smirked at me but I could see the green monster glaring in his eyes.

I hummed and took another sip of my drink. "Of course not." I said sarcastically. Damon opened his mouth to say something when a familiar voice rang from behind me.

"I don't know, Damon. If I knew any better, I would say that you were jealous." Lexi smirked at the Salvatore before ordering another round of shots.

"Don't you have a birthday to be celebrating?" Damon asked with a sneer. He was talking about Stefan's birthday today. I found out when we were dancing earlier, Lexi spilling the beans.

"Alright, the shots are a bribe." Lexi dropped a shot in front of me and Damon. "I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

I watched Damon's relaxed expression to see if I could spot a moment of weakness but so far, nothing.

"Have you tried The Brittle? It wins awards." Damon dodged the question and pointed to the sigh over the bar. I shook my head at Damon's discreetness.

"Cut the crap." Lexi snapped with a scowl on her pretty face.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." Damon replied sarcastically with a smirk on his face. That smirk never leaves his face, I swear.

"What is it?" Lexi tried getting through to Damon again.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very _diabolical_, now would it?" Damon replied back. I rolled my eyes at the two bickering back and front.

"_Damon_." I said in a warning tone.

"What?" He questioned with an innocent look.

Before I could answer him a snarky reply, Sheriff Forbes came over to us and quickly, before I could do anything, stabbed Lexi in the arm with a tube filled with a clear liquid. I gasped and jumped up from my spot as Lexi slipped into a weakened state and slumped against the other officers that Sheriff Forbes brought in with her.

"What are you doing?!" Damon shouted and jumped up along with me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me more to him, as if to protect me.

"Thank you for the vervain you provided us." Sheriff Forbes looked at Damon. "Now if you'll excuse me." She didn't say anything else. She just followed the two officers that were dragging Lexi out of the Grill.

"What did you do, Damon?!" I shouted and turned around to the vampire. "That was my friend!" I shook my head as I tried to blink back tears.

"I'll fix it." He said noticing me upset. "Stay here." He ordered and left, going out the back exit.

I shook my head. I didn't believe a word he was saying. I looked over at Stefan to see him and Elena trying to find an exit. I shook my head and followed Damon out the back exit. I know I probably should have waited for Stefan, or for Damon to get back. But I had a bad feeling about Damon tonight. He was going to do something bad and Lexi needed me.

I followed where I heard gun shots being echoed from and it led me to behind the Grill. I hid in the shadows as I thought about my next move. Before I could make my move, Damon came out of the shadows and ran up to Lexi. I jumped out of the shadows and tried running to Lexi, but I was too late. Damon staked my new friend in the stomach and I gasped out loud. He leaned forward to whisper something and she gasped with tears in her eyes before dropping to the ground.

"Lexi!" I called and tried to run to my friend but Sheriff Forbes grabbed me and stopped me. "Let me go, Liz." I called out her real name and she shook her head at me.

"Do you know what she was?" Sheriff Forbes asked me. I knew that I couldn't let her know that I knew what Lexi was or I would be question on how I knew and I couldn't let them know about Stefan and Damon. So I played dumb. I shook my head as tears spilled out of my eyes. I didn't need to fake the tears, they just came out for my friend. Liz sighed and pulled me to the side. "She was a vampire, Raegan. I know your parents told you about them. They are real and we have to protect our town from them."

I shook my head, still feigning dumb. "But, she was my friend." I cried and looked back at the body that Damon was helping the officers into the car. I was still hoping that this wasn't real and that Lexi was going to wake up any second and say 'Surprise!'

"She wasn't." Liz shook her head. "She was probably just using you to get you alone and drink you dry of blood." She shook her head in disgust at the dead blonde. I sobbed hard, knowing that wasn't the case. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked, looking at my shocked and saddened state.

I shook my head to get rid of the tears that couldn't stop flowing down my face. "I think so." I answered honestly this time.

"Okay, good." Liz nodded her head. "There are still some things that we need to talk about. If you will, come over my house tomorrow and I'll talk to you more about it." She requested.

I knew that she wanted to talk about my parents and the council. I nodded my head and she pulled me into an awkward hug before pulling away and looking me in the eyes. "Don't tell anyone about what happened tonight, okay? No one can know that vampires are real. Only the council should know. No one, understand? Not even your sister."

I nodded my head and sighed. "I understand." I replied with a frown. She nodded and patted my shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and walked back over to Damon. Damon looked at my blue eyes that were probably darker now that I was crying. He didn't have the nerve to keep looking, knowing that he hurt me. I shook my head and walked away from the boy that made me feel butterflies.

* * *

I walked into my house and didn't hear a single thing. There was no noise. I remembered that Jenna was working late tonight. Jeremy was probably out with his friends and Elena with Stefan. I walked into my room and sighed at the empty room. I could feel more tears threatening to spill over like a waterfall but I held them back, already crying too much tonight. I didn't bother changing out of the clothes that I had on now and just fell into my bed. I closed my eyes and prayed that tonight was just a nightmare and I would wake up anytime now and sighed with relief.

"Can you even breathe like that?" A sarcastic voice said from behind me. I turned with a glare to the man that killed my new friend.

"Fuck you." I snapped and he looked surprised that I held so much hostility in my voice.

He raised his hands in surrender. "What did I do?"

I raised an eyebrow with a glare still on my face. "Are you kidding me?" I asked in a strangely calm voice. "What did you do? You killed Lexi! And Vicki! You killed two of my friends in a month. So, tell me Damon, did you enjoy the life falling out of both girls eyes?" I asked with a sneer on my face.

He glared down at me. "I did it for me and my brother." He commented.

I laughed sarcastically. "You didn't do this for Stefan." I snapped. "You did this for yourself. Like everything you do. You don't care about anything else. Sorry, I forgot this was Damon's world."

"I got the council off our backs. They now think that they can trust me and when they trust me they don't think I can be a vampire and that goes for Stefan." He tried explaining but I just shook my head.

"I can't do this, Damon. I can't keep watching people around me dying. I already lost four people in a half a year. I can't be your friend, Damon. Wherever you go, death follows." I shook my head. "Just go. I can't…" I sighed and shook my head continually.

"Raegan…" Damon sighed and tried stepping forward but I took a step backwards.

I glared up at Damon. "Get out, Damon." I pointed to the door and he glared but left without another word.

I couldn't hold back the tears this time. I just let them escape.

* * *

**Poor Raegan :( She had to let Damon go. Do you think he deserves it?**

**Let me know in the reviews!**

**Love,  
Swim-**


	9. History Repeating

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I'm pretty excited about the next couple of chapters so they will probably come a little faster than normal.**

**I don't own anything but Raegan!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: History Repeating**

I_ walked along the narrow woods, not exactly sure where I was going, but knowing that I was getting to where I needed to be. It didn't take me long to realize that I was walking to the grave yard. I wasn't completely aware of why I was here in the first place. I looked around and suddenly I was in front of my parent's grave. _

"_You miss them?" I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me. I quickly turned to see a familiar blonde staring at me with knowing eyes._

"_Lexi?" I asked, not believing that my sub-conscious could actually conjure up something like this. _

"_In the flesh." She stopped. "Well, I'm a ghost, so I guess not."_

"_Why are you here?" I asked, still confused why I was seeing Lexi in my dream._

"_I don't know. It's your dream." She shrugged and sat down on a random grave. I rolled my eyes at her impolite manners. I stayed standing. _

"_Okay." I said slowly. "Are you really here? Or is this just a dream?" I asked looking around the grave._

"_I don't know. You tell me." She laughed and stood up. _

"_Okay, fine. But seriously, why are you here? I can tell you have something to tell me, otherwise I wouldn't have just dreamed you up randomly." I shrugged looking at the blonde. She looked happy, considering she was dead._

"_Okay, you got me." She sighed. "I want you to forgive Damon." I gave her a weird look._

"You _want _me _to forgive Damon? I thought you hate him." I gave her an incredulous look. _

_She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I do. He's not a good guy. But you bring out the good in him. He may not have any good features, but you should do bring them out. Without you, Damon's just pure bad. I've seen it." _

"_So, just forgive Damon? After he killed you?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest._

"_I'll get him back for killing me. I got that all covered. Besides, I was already dead, just walking." Lexi shrugged before smirking at me. _

"_So that's it? You just wanted me to forgive Damon?" I asked, looking at the blonde._

"_There's one more thing…" She thought about it for a minute. "Tell Lee I love him. Tell him that I said, _'When it's real, you can't walk away.'_ He'll understand." _

_I gave her a weird look before sighing and nodding to her request. Lee was her boyfriend, but I don't understand why I have to tell him. _

"_You'll understand soon. Just please, be careful." She looked at me with a sad look and I nodded._

"_Promise."_

* * *

"Have you talked to Bonnie?" I asked Caroline as her and I walked down the hallway to her locker. I knew that she was still mad at Bonnie for Caroline reasons, but I still don't agree that Caroline was innocent in this situation either.

"No, I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move." Caroline shrugged like it was obvious.

I shook my head at the blonde. "You're not too innocent either, Care. I'm saying this as your best friend. You were out of line for what you tried to do to Bonnie. Yeah, she won't give it back, but did you either think about asking her why she can't give it back?"

"No. It's impossible in her presence." Caroline opened her locker and quickly put her books that she didn't need back in her locker before shutting it and turning to look at me. "Not like she would tell me anyways."

"That's because you don't listen." I said as Caroline passed me and kept walking to her class. I quickly followed after her.

"She's a thief. I gave her my necklace, and she refused to give it back. It's a matter of principle." Caroline snapped with a frown on her pretty face.

I rolled my eyes at my dramatic friend. "Do you even hear yourself? Caroline, you _gave_ her the necklace."

"And _now_ I want it back." She replied with simplicity.

"Because of Damon." I didn't ask the question, I already knew the answer.

"Speaking of Damon; how are you two? Have you guys talked since you blew up in his face?" Caroline asked. I had told her about the night I kicked Damon out of my life, leaving out the real reason and telling her that I've had enough of his bad attitude.

Her question also reminded me about my dream last night. I was still confused about the whole thing, but I've seen weirder things in my life lately, so I figured just go with it.

"No." I frowned. "And I don't know if I want to. I told you Caroline, I want him out of my life. He's nothing but bad news." I shrugged.

"But that's your type, Rae." Caroline smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. "You go for the bad boys, that's why you and Tyler dated."

"What Tyler and I had wasn't even real." I said. "We were both using each other for different reasons." I shrugged trying to play off the break up.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Raegan Gilbert." Caroline glared. "You loved him, you wouldn't have dated him for almost a year if you didn't."

"Yeah, well I'm over it now." I snapped with a scowl. "So, drop it."

Caroline rolled her eyes at me, but did what I asked and dropped the subject.

We kept walking and we passed by Matt. Caroline's mood increased and she smiled over at the blonde teen. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Caroline replied back. You couldn't miss the disappointment across her face when he didn't stop and talk to her more. I sighed and grabbed Caroline's pale hand. I tugged on her and she looked up at me.

"I'm going to skip school today. I need to talk to your mom, want to go with?" I asked nodding towards the exit.

She shook her head and sighed. "No, I'll stick around. I have three tests today that I can't miss." She turned the other way and headed to her class.

I turned around and walked to my car. Time to make a deal with the Devil.

* * *

I looked up at the white house before getting the courage and knocking on the door. I've been here many times before, but today seemed different. It seemed off, like I really shouldn't be here. It wasn't long before the door opened to reveal Liz Forbes. I smiled at the aging lady and she smiled back down at me.

"Raegan, you made it. Come in, come in." She opened the door wider for me to step into the house and I followed her lead. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asked when I got inside the house.

"I didn't feel like going and I figured this was going to be more important anyways." I shrugged and turned to the short blonde headed female. She nodded at my answer before leading me into the kitchen.

"Coffee or tea?" She asked not looking in my direction. I sat down on the island and answered with 'coffee'. I watched as she brewed up some coffee before handing me a cup of the hot liquid and sitting down, across from me, on the island. "How much do you know about everything?" She asked, trying to find out where I stand.

I couldn't let her know that I knew a lot because my sister was dating one and I _was_ in a too-friendly friendship with one. "Not much. I was only 16 when they tried explaining everything to me. When I was old enough to actually hear it, they were already dead and gone."

She nodded with a sympathetic frown. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged her off and took a sip of the coffee in my hands. "Thanks."

She sighed and ran her hand through her choppy hair. "I know you know about the council." She started. "But what you didn't know is that, we don't talk about old people stuff," She smiled. "Or just things about the town. We protect this town from vampires, things that go bump in the night. Your parents were supposed to teach you these things, like how to kill them and what to look for, but they weren't able to, like you said."

I nodded and listened to everything that she said. "Are you going to teach me?" I asked.

She sighed again. "I wish I didn't have to, but since you now know about all this, it's better for you to know how to kill vampires and what to look out for. I will teach you what I know, in time. I won't lay it on you in one day, because that's too much information for you to handle."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I would like you to come to the next council meeting." She proposed. "I know I've asked you to do this before and you've refused, but this time is different. Is it not?" I nodded. "The next meeting is on Sunday. We're meeting at the Lockwood's household. We always go there to talk since it's usually empty." She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down something. She handed it over to me and I looked down to see that it had the time and a number.

"We're meeting at 1. That's why that's on there," She pointed to the time. "And I gave you my cell phone number in case you need to call me." She smiled at me from the other side of the table. "Just in case you need help or you have any questions."

I nodded and grabbed my things, getting ready to leave.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one who's going to be new to the council." She laughed.

"Who else is going to there?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Damon Salvatore."

* * *

I was sitting at home, thinking about everything with the TV on in the background when the front door opened and the voices of Elena and Bonnie came ringing through the house. I let them be for a little when I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed and got up for the couch and answered the door.

"Hey Stefan." I greet the green eyed boy and let him in the house. "What's up?"

"Your sister called." Stefan said as Elena walked into the hallway. She looked between us before leaning against the wall.

"Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." Elena nodded her head to go outside and we all escaped out the door.

"I know that." Stefan said.

"He threatened her, Stefan." Elena said and I looked at Elena confused.

"Who threatened who?" I asked confused on the whole situation.

"Damon threatened Bonnie." Elena explained and I glared at the ground. Damon was bringing this too far.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan asked the both of us, not expecting us to know.

"Bonnie has this freaking necklace of his. Caroline got it from Damon, and Caroline then gave it to Bonnie." I explained. "Now, Damon's going to extremes to get it back."

"Over a necklace?" Stefan asked confused.

"It's not just any necklace." Elena spoke up this time. "It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War. When you and Damon lived here."

"Emily." Stefan and I said at the same time.

"She was Katherine's handmaid and a witch." Stefan explained further.

"You know? About Bonnie?" Elena asked surprised that Stefan knew about Bonnie being a witch.

"Well, he is a vampire. I'm sure he's been around plenty of witches to know one when he sees one." I rolled my eyes at my sister and she slapped my arm.

"Raegan's right. The first night you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection." Stefan explained, proving my point.

"And… now Damon knows, and… for some reason he wants that necklace." Elena wondered out loud.

"What does it look like?" Stefan asked.

"It's a huge hunk of junk." I said with a shrug and Elena glared over at me. Stefan sighed and looked at Elena for a description.

"It's… an antique iron setting with a-"

"With an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that…" Stefan stopped halfway, lost in his thoughts.

I looked at Elena and we both looked confused. "What?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find it out. Let me talk to Damon." Stefan said with determination in his voice.

"Will he tell you?" Elena asked.

"I'll get it out of him." Stefan nodded. I sighed and sat down on the swing porch.

* * *

After Stefan left, explaining that he would talk to Damon and give us an update on what's happening, we went back inside and Caroline came over not 5 minutes later. At the moment, we were all in the kitchen, making food and to say the silence wasn't awkward would be the lie of the century.

I looked up at Elena and she looked just about as tense and awkward as I did.

"I'm sorry." Caroline busted out. We all looked at her with surprise. "There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours."

Bonnie looked at Caroline sheepishly. "Will you hate me if I tell you that I threw it away?" Bonnie asked and I looked at her with surprise.

"You threw it away?" Caroline and I asked at the same time. Caroline was angry, while I was just surprised as hell.

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie sighed.

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline fired back.

"Why? So you can give it to Damon?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Screw Damon." Caroline snapped. "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline asked, bouncing back to her old self. I sighed with relief and knew that all was well for the moment.

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie answered.

"So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's going to last?" Caroline asked with torment in her voice. "Is it… a permanent thing?"

I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"I don't know Caroline." Elena answered with an irritated sigh, letting us all know that she was tired of Caroline's snooping in her relationship.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline snapped as she came back into the room.

"What?" Bonnie asked surprised as she turned to look at Caroline.

"Caroline." I said with a shake of the head. I looked at what was in Caroline's hands to see Emily's necklace. "The necklace." I said with a questioning voice.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie looked fearfully at the hunk of metal and I saw Elena do the same.

"It's true." Elena spoke up. "I watched her throw it into a field."

I could tell that neither one of the girls were lying as they stared at the necklace with fearful and confused expressions.

"Then explain it." Caroline ordered.

"Emily." Bonnie said looking at me and Elena.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked.

"The ghost." Bonnie replied.

"The ghost has a name now?" Caroline asked with a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

"Caroline, please." Elena begged.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie wondered out loud.

"What's going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation?" Caroline asked getting irritated that she had no idea what was going on at the moment. "You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true." Elena shook her head.

"Yes it is." I said with a shrug.

"I can't talk to you." Bonnie agreed. "You don't listen."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? That's not true." Caroline defended herself.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie stated.

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline answered with a snarky remark.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie snapped and left the kitchen and went into the living. Elena shook her head and went after her best friend while I stayed with mine to try and get her to talk to Bonnie.

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline asked me and I shook my head at her.

"You may listen, but you don't hear, Caroline. Your friend was trying to tell you something important and you just blew her off, thinking that she was making it up. Maybe you should open your ears and actually pay attention to what someone tries to tell you." I watched Caroline's face and she sighed. I could see the understanding come into her mind. She understands that she hasn't really been listening to what Bonnie's been telling her.

"I'll go talk to her." She said and went into the living room. I quietly followed her lead, not going all the way in, just enough where I could hear them but they couldn't see me. I saw Elena get up from the couch and when she passed me I grabbed her by the arm and set her around the corner like I was at the moment and we both listened.

"Bonnie." Caroline started. "Look, it's not just me. I don't believe in the supernatural. But if you do, then… okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Raegan and Elena are in the kitchen listening to my every word." Caroline shouted out to us and I laughed knowing that I couldn't fool my friend.

"Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay?" Caroline asked and I guess Bonnie nodded her head because we didn't hear the next response. "Girls, you can come in now. We're done."

I laughed and ran into the room to jump over the back of the couch and land between the two teens. Elena walked over calmly before sitting on the other side of Caroline.

"There is just way too much drama in this room." I shook my head as I leaned on Caroline's shoulder.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Caroline asked looking at all of us. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?" She asked and smiled at Bonnie. I could see that Bonnie was not thrill about the idea. To be honest, I wasn't either.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie shook her head.

"It's not smart to talk to things that we're not aware of, Caroline." I agreed with Bonnie but Caroline wasn't listening to our negativity.

"Come on." She got up from the couch. "Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

* * *

After many more complaints from Elena, Bonnie and I; we all finally gave in and did what Caroline said before she threw a temper tantrum. We all sat around in a circle in the middle of Elena's floor with a million candles around the room and six of them in the middle of us. The lights were all out and the windows were closed shut.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked Caroline, worried about what was going to happen. I didn't blame her, I had a bad feeling about doing this.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this, guys." I said voicing my thoughts.

"Be quiet and concentrate." Caroline snapped. "Close your eyes." We all did what she asked. "Now take a deep breath." We all did. "Bonnie, call to her."

Bonnie sighed. "Emily, are you there?"

I snorted out a laugh and Caroline sighed angrily. "Really? '_Emily,_ _are_ _you_ _there?_' That's all you got? Come on."

"Fine…" Bonnie sighed. "Jeez." Bonnie cleared her throat before trying again. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

The candles flare up with a big flame before returning back to normal. I jumped back in the process and looked at the three girls who were just as shocked and scared as I was.

"Did that just…?" Elena looked down at the candles.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Yeah. It just happened." Caroline said and went back into the position she was in.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie tried to reason with what happened.

"The air conditioning in the fall, Bonnie?" I asked, not believing her made up lie.

"Ask her to show you a sign." Caroline urged. "Ask her." No one said anything so Caroline decided to do it for us. "Emily. If you're among us, show us another sign."

After a few moments, nothing happened and Bonnie sighed with relief. "See? It's not working."

Just then, the windows fly open and I jumped, me being closest to the windows.

"I can't. I'm done." I state as I jumped up from my spot. Bonnie nodded and threw the necklace on the floor, in the middle of the candles. Right as I was up and standing, all the lights in the bedroom turn off and I groan.

"Get the light." I heard Bonnie's voice call out. "Please, get the light on."

"Hold on." Elena called out. "I got it."

The lights flickered back on and we all sighed. Bonnie was still looking at the floor and I followed her gaze to see the necklace missing. "You guys, the necklace." I said looking around the floor.

"It's gone." Bonnie finished and helped look for it.

I searched the floor, where I was sure that it was dropped and couldn't find it anywhere.

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline." I said as I sat up from the crouched position I was in.

"Yeah, you made a point and we get it. Now give it back." Elena said looking at my best friend.

"What?" Caroline asked. "Well, I didn't take it."

"Then who did?" I asked and then a shadow crossed my vision in the corner of my eye. I looked around the same time that Elena did and we both gave each other a look.

"Jeremy? Are you home?" Elena called out and went out into the hallway. I was about to follow her when Bonnie called out.

I looked around just in time to see the door slam shut and Bonnie start screaming. I rushed to the door and tried to open it but it was like there was something, or someone, holding it back.

"Bonnie!" Elena called and rushed to the door before thinking better of it and trying Jeremy's side of the door.

"What's going on, Bonnie?!" I shouted through the door but all I got back in response was more screaming.

We were all calling for her to open the door but it never did until the screaming stopped. We all looked at each other, going back into Elena's room. I was the first one to move to the door. I tried the door handle and it turned without a problem, like the last five minutes of trying to open the door didn't even happen. I looked inside the bathroom to see Bonnie covering her face and looking at the ground.

"What happened?" I asked, looking curiously around the room.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked coming on behind me to look at Bonnie.

"I'm fine." Bonnie said with a different voice, unlike her own. I looked at her to see her with a blank stare, not even looking at me or Elena.

"Unbelievable." Caroline snapped, clearly pissed off. "You were totally faking it."

"Caroline." I said turning to the blonde.

"Don't start." Elena stated.

"No, you scared the hell out of me." Caroline shook her head at the witch.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked again.

"I'm fine." The same voice came out of Bonnie. "Everything's fine."

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline complained again, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this was something bigger than a prank something tried to pull.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie again.

"I must go." The voice stated out of Bonnie's mouth.

"She's leaving, I'm leaving." Caroline stated clearly.

"You guys can't leave." Elena pleaded.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline shook her head and started getting her stuff ready to go home.

"Thank you for having me." The person stated again looking at me and Elena. "I'll take it from here."

I shared a look with Elena before following Bonnie's body out of Elena's bathroom and bedroom and into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as we went down the stairs. I stopped in the middle of the stairs and thought back to the whole thing that happened upstairs.

"Emily!" I shouted stopping Elena's calls to Bonnie. Emily turned around in Bonnie's body and looked at me.

"I won't let them have it, Raegan." Emily's voice rang out through the house. "It must be destroyed." Emily ran out the front door. Elena and I tried to follow her but the door slammed in our faces. We both tried to open the door, but much like the bathroom earlier, it wasn't opening.

"What's going on?" Caroline's shrieked from on top of the staircase.

"I don't know, it won't op-" I almost fell backwards when the door opened to reveal Jeremy coming into the house.

"What the hell?" He asked confused before leaving us and going upstairs, not bothering to question our motives.

"I'm out of here." Caroline stated and then left for her car. No one tried to stop her, she wouldn't stay anyways.

"Call Stefan." I ordered Elena before taking off after Emily.

I walked in the direction that I was sure Emily was going. I left Elena at home to talk to Stefan and tell him about what was happening. I came into a clearing just in time to see Emily pick up Damon's body and hang him on a tree branch. The branch going through his stomach.

"Damon!" I exclaimed before running over to him, unable to help at all.

He groaned. "A little late there, sweetheart." He tried helping himself down but it only made it worse.

"Raegan." I heard Emily call for me and I turned to look at her. She smiled at me. "You're very special."

I gave her a confused stare, not understanding what she was telling me. "What?"

Before she could answer, Stefan came into the clearing as well and helped Damon down from the tree.

"It hurts." Damon stated with a groan. "This is why I feed on people."

"Stefan." Emily greeted. Stefan turned from his brother to the witch in the middle of the field.

"Hello Emily." Stefan greeted back.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily stated with a knowing look.

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan questioned. I was confused on the whole ordeal. My head was spinning rapidly.

"Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this." Damon threatened.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily stated, putting her foot down on the whole situation.

"Them?" Stefan asked. "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan turned his green eyes to Damon.

"What does it matter?" Damon questioned.

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan looked back at the witch.

"To save her, I had to save them all." Emily replied. I was confused on who her was.

I saw Elena enter the field at that time and she came rushing over to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, protecting her if need be.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked, finally understanding what was going on.

"With one, comes all." Emily said simply.

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon groaned and I finally understood what was going on. It hurt to know that he wasn't over Katherine.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth." Stefan glared down at his older brother. "This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon replied.

"Damon, you can't do this." I said speaking up for the first time since Stefan got here.

"Why not? They killed 26 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get." Damon growled at me and I shrunk back from his hostility.

"26 vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Stefan shook his head.

"This town deserves this." Damon growled again.

"Does it?" I asked with a glare. "You're blaming innocent people for something that happened, what, 145 years ago?"

"There is nothing innocent about these people." Damon snapped and I flinched back with hurt clear in my eyes. "And don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much," He was talking about the council. "And they'll burn your little grand witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Things are different now." Emily stated out of Bonnie's body.

"Don't do this." Damon pleaded with a heartbroken look.

"I can't free them. I won't." Emily shook her head. "_Incendia!_" Emily shouted before she threw the necklace up into the sky and it burst into little bits. I gasped.

"No!" Damon shouted. "No, please!"

"Bonnie!" Elena screamed for her friend.

"No!" Damon shouts again, clearly in denial that the necklace was gone. Bonnie's body slumped forward and before anyone could react, Damon rushed over to her and bit down onto Bonnie's neck.

"Damon!" I shouted before running over to him and pulling him off of Bonnie. I quickly pulled him away from the body, letting Elena take care of her. Stefan came over to Bonnie's body and bent down.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan suggested and Elena nodded her head, wanting her best friend to be okay.

Damon left without another word, deeper into the woods. I watched him leave before turning back to see Bonnie start to move, telling me that she was okay.

I looked at the direction that Damon took off in before following him. I knew that he was hurt about the whole thing, and that he could use a friend.

It didn't take me long to find him. He was sitting on an old tree that fell over with his head in his hands. I sighed at the sad boy before walking towards him. He didn't move, letting me know that it was okay to approach him.

I sat down on the log with him and just let him get everything out. I saw Stefan appear out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't pay attention to him. I just rubbed Damon's back, trying to soothe the poor blue eyed man.

"Katherine never compelled me." Damon stated randomly, probably knowing Stefan was here with us. "I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me."

I looked over at Stefan to see him with his head down. He didn't say anything before he left the field that we were in. I looked back at Damon to see him looking at me from under his dark lashes. I sighed at him, noticing that his eyes with slightly more red than they usually are.

"Did I ever tell you about when I dated Tyler Lockwood?" I asked, looking at the woods in front of us instead of the sad boy next to me. I didn't wait for him to answer, already knowing that I didn't. "I thought it was true love. I thought me and him were going to get married and we going to have kids- two to be exact. I thought all these things because I was in love with him. I even got a tattoo after we broke up because I loved him so much. One day I woke up to him texting me. I thought it was the usual good morning text, but…" I took a deep breath and looked back at Damon. "It was actually him tell me that he never loved me and that he was just using me to get to Vicki, because we were best friends at the time."

He didn't comment on the story, not that I expected him to. "My point is, just because it was real for you, doesn't mean it was real for them." I got up from my seat. "But then again, who knows, maybe it was real for her." I shrugged and started walking away.

Before I could walk any further, I was stopped and turned around. I didn't have time for another thought before Damon's lips were on top of mine. I didn't stop him, even though I should have. I just kissed him back, relishing in the feeling of his soft lips against mine. Finally he pulled away and looked into my blue eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered before letting me go. I nodded numbly before turning back around and walking back to where I knew Elena and Stefan were waiting for me.

I knew that Damon was still hurting, and I guess that's why I didn't go any further than just kissing, but I wish that he was over Katherine. It was hard to admit, but I could be falling for the boy with blue eyes. And I don't have any way of stopping.

* * *

When we got home, we started telling Bonnie everything. They both started crying half way through the story, so I was the one to finish everything. We figured it was best to tell Bonnie about what's going on then leaving her in the dark like we did with our little brother. I still wish that we didn't take away his memories of that night. It's only going to come back and make us eat our words. It's not going to be pretty if and when he finds out that we did that.

I left Bonnie and Elena crying in the room, while I went into my room to try and keep the tears at bay. I knew that I shouldn't be crying, I already cried too much this week for not only myself but for other people as well. I didn't need to drop another tear, not while I was trying to be strong for my family.

A knock on the window pulled me out of my thoughts. I walked over to the window and opened it to reveal those blue eyes I've come to love.

"Damon?" I asked opening the window wider. "You know we have a door right?" I asked helping him into my room.

"The windows funner." He smirked down at me.

"Funner isn't a word, Damon." I smirked back up at him, the previous thoughts escaping my mind for the moment. "What are you doing here, Damon?" I asked, knowing that he wasn't just here to climb through my window and make up words.

"I'm leaving." He replied with a straight face, now serious. "I'm leaving Mystic Falls. I can't stay here knowing that I failed the only thing I came back for."

I nodded with understanding. "I understand." I replied, not showing how hurt I was that he was leaving. "You got to do, what you have to do." I shrugged.

He sighed and looked into my eyes. "I wish I didn't have to do this." He shook his head. "Just now that if I were to stay, I would stay for you."

I felt my heart drop, even though he was trying to be nice with his words, it only made me feel worse to know that I wasn't good enough to keep him here with me.

"I know." I sighed. "Keep in touch?" I asked with a hopeful expression.

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "It'd be better if you just forgot about me, all together. But I'm not going to compel you to forget." He grabbed my hand. "I want you to live your life, normally. I want you to grow old and to have kids and get married."

I shook my hand out of his. "Will do." I said shortly.

He nodded, understanding. "Goodbye Raegan." He whispered before leaving my room without another word.

I gasped when I felt my heart breaking in my chest. I walked over to my bed slowly, feeling every step getting heavier. I fell onto my bed and let the tears that were hiding, come out. They didn't stop and I realized; this was the second time this week that I fall asleep crying.

* * *

**Poor Raegan! Lexi told her to forgive him but he can't with her leaving! I wonder how she'll take that he's actually staying and helping out with the new vampires ;)**

**Review and let me know what you think! You guys have been awesome with that! I love reading your reviews when I get them! They make me feel giddy inside :) **

**Thank you all to those that favorite/followed! You guys are awesome too! You let me know that you guys are interested in the story, even if you guys don't review!**

**Question: Do you think it was right for Damon to kiss Raegan? How do you feel about that? Do you think that he should have just left or do you like that he stopped to say goodbye to her? Let me know in the reviews! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Love,**  
**Swiiiim-**


	10. Author's NoteQuestion

**Hey guys, this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know that I've made a fanfiction trailer and I'm thinking of putting it up on my youtube account, but I'm not sure if I want to or not, so let me know and I will consider it! :D If you guys want to see if, review so I can put it up for you guys!**


	11. The Turning Point

**Hey guys! new chapter! I also wanted to let you guys know that the trailers are now on my profile, so please go and check them out for me and let me know what you think!**

**I don't own anything but Raegan!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Turning Point**

I groaned at the bright light coming through the kitchen window. I got little to no sleep last night, but I guess crying all night can do that to you. At the moment, I was drinking my third cup of coffee, watching Jenna run around getting ready for the day.

"You owe me 10 bucks." Elena stated with a smirk over my shoulder. I gave her a curious glance. "Jeremy's got his sketch pad out. You know what that means, right?" She smiled thinking about our bet that we made a while ago. When Jeremy starts to draw again, I start to sing again.

"You're kidding." Jenna commented looking over at the both of us.

I groaned and leaned my head against the cooling granet top. "You promised Raegan." Elena said above me. I nodded against the island and handed her 10 bucks that I owed her. She turned to Jenna and started talking to her. "Don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

"Psychology major. Check that." Jenna laughed. "You and Stefan? Update?" Jenna switched the conversation. "And you and, uh, Damon?" She paused thinking about if she should ask.

Elena sighed, looking away from her phone that she had out. "He knows how I feel and where I stand, and I know where he stands. But it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away." Elena explained and then took the seat next to me on the island.

"Where is he going?" Jenna asked confused.

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary." Elena shook her head. I nodded along with her.

"And you, Rae?" Jenna turned to me. "What about you and Damon?"

"Damon and I... were never really a thing." I shrugged. "Not that it would matter, he's moving with his brother. He's leaving, and said goodbye, that's it. It's done."

"Both yours leave, mine returns." Jenna sighed, shaking her head.

"Logan?" Elena asked with a raised brow.

"He's back." Jenna confirmed. "I didn't let him pass the front door."

"I hope you slammed it in his face." I laughed at Jenna.

She shrugged. "Eh, medium slam." I laughed at the strawberry blonde before putting the empty coffee cup in the sink.

"Three strike rule, Jenna." Elena reminded her.

"Yeah." I turned away from the sink. "You're not even allowed to watch the news." I joked and bumped into her shoulder.

"Exactly." She smiled. "No more Logan 'Scum' Fell."

Our conversation got interrupted when my phone started ringing. I looked at the number to see that Liz Forbes was calling me. I shared a questioning stare with Elena, who was over my shoulder reading the caller I.D., before I excused myself and left the room to pick up the call.

"Hello?" I answered stepping into the living room.

"_Raegan, I'm glad I got a hold of you!_" She exclaimed. "_Listen, I know you have school today, but I was wondering- and this is the last time that I will call you to escape school- if you could come over to the boarding house. I have to speak with you and Damon about something that the council is worried about."_

I sighed mentally. I didn't really want to see Damon, but I couldn't tell Liz that I couldn't because of that reason.

"What time?"

* * *

I looked up at the big house and sighed. It's now or never.

I waited until Sheriff Forbes arrived to actually go and knock on the door. It didn't take long for her to show up. She nodded at me, in greeting, before making her way to the door and knocking lightly.

It wasn't long before the door opened to reveal Stefan. He looked from Liz to me and back to the blonde. I mouthed, 'the council', and he nodded slightly, letting me know he understood.

"We're here to see Damon." Liz said with a sullen look upon her face. That was exactly how she was talking and about how I imagined her face to look when we were talking on the phone.

"Uh, sure. Okay." Stefan said and stepped away from the door. Damon popped out from behind the door and looked 'innocently' surprised to see us at the door, like he hadn't heard the following conversation.

"Sheriff, Raegan, what a surprise." He exclaimed.

"Sorry to bother you, but we all need to talk." Liz got right to the point, not hiding anything now that Stefan was 'out of ears reach'.

Damon stepped aside, opening the door wider. "Come in." He said. Liz went in before me and I followed after her, slowly, trying not to make eye contact with the blue eyed man next to me.

Damon lead us through the living room and out to the backyard. I never really thought about it, but I've never been in their backyard until now.

When we were all settled in the backyard, standing and overlooking the woods, Damon turned to Liz. "Um, I hope you understand the screcy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way." Even though I wasn't pleased with how Damon does things, he is able to keep everything on the down-low. He knew just what to say to make it seem like that they were perfectly human and alive, even though they are not.

"Of course." Liz nodded with understanding. She had to keep things from her daughter everyday, I was sure that she would understand the most. "Kids are too young to be brought into this."

I kept in my laughter when she called Stefan a kid. He was 162 years old, kid was not a word to describe him.

"So, what do you need?" Damon asked finally getting to the point of where we were here.

"There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern." Liz explained with the same sullen look she had on earlier.

I looked at Damon confused. "I'm sorry. I don't understand." I shook my head and looked back at Liz. "I thought we solved that problem when Damon..." I stopped my sentence thinking about Lexi.

"The blonde one." Damon finished.

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone, or multiple someone's. I just don't know anymore." Liz shook her head disappointed.

I looked at Damon with questioning eyes. He looked back at me and I understood in that moment that this wasn't something Damon did.

"The story for the town is another animal attack, but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them." Liz continued. "The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this."

"So, uh, what do we do?" Damon asked. I could see that Liz was looking at him with a hopeful expression and all I could think about right now was, 'karma'.

"You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us, with the help of Raegan, of course. Her brains and you're cunningness. We're sure that you two can take the vampire down." She explained.

"We're figure it out and let you know, Liz." He nodded. I looked at Damon with wide eyes. There was no way that I was getting into helping him take down another vampire. I didn't want to even be here right now, listening to this conversation. I want to go back to my normal life where I didn't need to worry about things that go bump in the night.

With one look from Damon, I was sure that I was going to be stuck doing things with him. There was no way I was getting out of this one, anymore.

"Okay, good." Liz nodded. "Let me know ASAP, so we can talk to the other members. I came to you guys because I know you guys work good as a team. I hope to be hearing from you soon."

We both nodded before leading her to the door. Stefan looked at us from the corner of his eye before continuing on his reading the morning paper.

"Thank you for stopping by." Damon said when we reached the door. She nodded and turned to look at us one last time.

"Let me know what you come up with." She said.

"Absolutely." Damon agreed. Liz nodded and then walked to her car before driving off.

Right when Damon closed the door, Stefan took his chance to attack him. Stefan pinned Damon to the door. I gasped out of surprise and ran over to the two. "Stefan!" I squeezed in between the two brothers with my small frame and looked up at Stefan's angry green eyes. "Step back, Stefan."

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan asked as he let go of Damon's shoulders. "You killed somebody?"

"A. Don't touch me." Damon started, shaking off his shirt. "B. If I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it." Damon reached for my petite hand and pulled me away from his younger brother. "And C. There's another vampire in town."

"That's impossible." Stefan whispered, disagreeing with the information we had.

"Clearly not." I said to the younger Salvatore. He didn't look like he believed us. "It's not like it's completely impossible, Stefan. There were probably many vampires before you guys, and there will be plenty after."

"Then, who could it be?" Stefan asked. We were all curious as to who the new vampire was, since no one had seen it, we're all walking around blind.

"Ah, what do we care?" Damon asked with his famous smirk. "We're leaving anyway, right?" He shrugged. Everyone in this room knew that there was no way Stefan was leaving with a new vampire in town and everyone in trouble.

"No," Stefan shook his head. "I can't leave now and you know that. How are we supposed to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan." Damon poked to me and him before dragging me upstairs.

He brought me right into his room that I've been getting too used to seeing. It seems like everytime I come over to the boarding house, I come into his room.

Damon laid on his bed with a sigh. He closed his blue eyes and relaxed. I didn't bother joining him on the bed. I didn't feel like it was right to do this.

When he realized I didn't join him like usual, he looked up at me with a confused gaze. I shook my head at him. He leaned up on his elbows and looked at me more clearly. "You can't keep playing games with me, Damon. One minute you kiss me, the next you're telling me you're leaving." I stepped away from the bed. "And here you are."

"And here I am." He agreed, fulling sitting up.

I sighed before turning away from the dark haired male. "Where are you going?" He asked when I got to his door.

I didn't bother turning around to talk to him. If I turned around and looked into his blue eyes, I would stay. "Call me when you have your head straight." I left the room and closed the door with a slight slam. I didn't bother telling Stefan 'bye', I just left.

* * *

I walked into the living room to see Jeremy on the couch with a journal near his feet and his sketch pad on his lap. I passed by him the same time Jenna came into the room. I rubbed Jeremy's hair in greeting and he slapped my hand away before going back to his work.

"Hey, what do you think?" Jeremy asked holding up his note pad for us to see.

"Creepy." Jenna commented.

"Dark." I looked at the monster on the page with curious eyes.

"I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathon Gilbert from the 1800's. He's kind of a freak show." Jeremy grabbed the journal from his feet and showed us. "He wrote about demons and all these people getting slaughtered."

"Yeah, he was a writer." I commented, grabbed the book from Jeremy's hands and looking through the fragial pages.

"Short stories, horror stuff." Jenna nodded, looking into the book with me.

"Oh, he wrote fiction?" Jeremy asked. "Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk."

"Well, he was a Gilbert." Jenna pointed out.

"So, probably a little bit of both." I laughed before returning the book to Jeremy. I slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Where were you this morning?" Jenna asked following me into the kitchen. "I got a call from school saying that you skipped."

"I had to talk to Liz Forbes about something. That's the call that I got this morning." I explained, not bothering to lie to Jenna. There was no point. "It wasn't anything important. She was just worried about Caroline for some reason, and I told her there was nothing to worry about."

"Good, because for a second there, I thought you were going to see Damon." She smirked.

I shook my head because of the irony of the situation. "You're ridiculous." I commented. "I'm not seeing Damon. As far as I know, he's still leaving."

She nodded. "Okay..." She said slowly.

I laughed at her expression. "What about Logan?" I asked with a smirk of my own.

She groaned and slumped into the chair next to her. "I don't even want to hear his name."

* * *

A ringing sound blasted through my ears. I groaned when I heard the ringtone, _Animal I've Become _play through my phone. I looked at the caller I.D. to see Damon calling me. When did he get my phone to change my ringtone?

I answered. "When did you get my phone to change my ringtone?" I asked munching on some chips.

"_Why hello to you too little Miss. Sunshine._" He said sarcasically over the phone. I rolled my eyes even though he could see me. "_I was going to tell you that I think I have a lead on where this new vampire is hiding. I'm getting Caroline to check it out for me._"

"Damon..." I said in a warning tone. "Stay away from Caroline." A beep rang through his side of the phone.

"_That's my girl now, hopefully with good news. I'll give you a call later, let you know how it went. Tootles." _He hung up the phone before I could comment further. I rolled my eyes before deciding it was time to get up and get ready for the 'Plan fo Your Future' career fair happening at the school. I had promised Elena that I was going to go to it. My mistake.

I looked through my closet and picked out my blue button down shirt with a scarf around my neck. I slipped on my favorite blue jeans with my tan ankle boots and some jewelry, including my vervain necklace that I wear everywhere.

I looked at the time to see that it was just after five o'clock and the fair should be starting soon. I texted Elena saying that I was on my way to the school and left, not waiting for an answer.

I arrived at the school about 15 minutes later, taking my time to get there. I mean, who rushes to get to school?

I looked around the building. I saw Elena and Matt talking in a corner of the room. I smiled. I'm glad that they still had a solid friendship, even after the awkward break up. I looked around the room more and saw Stefan standing off to the side, watching the two ex's. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Watching people is a big sign of being a stalker." I mentioned coming closer to the green eyed boy. He didn't bother turning around when he answered.

"I'm not watching, I'm simply observing." He shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world to do, but when I looked up at his face, I saw the small smirk in the corner of his mouth. I snorted attractively and then turned towards Matt and Elena.

"They have history, ya know?" I asked turning to him. He nodded sullenly. "But you two," I started. "You two have something that I haven't seen since my parents died. You two have chemisty. You made Elena feel alive when she much rather be dead. And that's a lot more than couple history." I shrugged. "You don't have to worry about her."

He didn't answer, but when Matt left. He took his chance to go and talk to Elena. I smiled at the couple. I hoped everything was going to work out for them. I couldn't see them not together.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked to see Damon standing there with an angry expression. I looked down at his clothes and noticed that he had blood and holes all over his blue shirt that was perfectly fine this morning.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked with a surprised expression. I reached out and touched one of the holes in his shirts. His skin underneath was all healed up, but his shirt looked like he was getting it on with a gun master.

"I found out who the new vampire is." He growled.

"Who is it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not here." He said and dragged me away from the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a tired voice. "You can't keep dragging me around places."

"My house." He didn't say anything further. I sighed but let him lead me away from the scene.

We had to leave my car at the school, so I texted Elena saying that my keys were in my glovebox and to drive my car home. I told her that I would tell her everything later. I got an 'ok' back and I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

Damon drove to his house as fast as he could. I saw no reason why he was rushing, it's not like he couldn't fight off the vampire. Unless the vampire was like 500 years old, he could take him.

We reached the house and I barely had time to get my seatbelt off before he opened my door. I looked up at him. He had his hand out for me to take instead of him grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house. I sighed but grabbed his cool hand into my own. He slipped his phone out of his pocket when we got into the house.

"Who's the new vampire?" I asked since we were in the safety of his house now.

"Logan Fell." He said simply before taking off into his room.

I paused on my way to the stairs but then followed him up before he came back down and dragged me up himself. I walked into his room as he dialed a number and waited while the other person picked up.

I went into his closet and grabbed him a black shirt to change into. It was his usual black button up shirt so I knew that he wouldn't care much. He slipped his old shirt off and slipped the new one on. He tried to button them up but he was failing miserably. I shook my head before swatting his hands away and buttoning up the shirt myself.

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find hime again, I'm gonna destory him limb by limb." Damon growled over the phone. I didn't pay much attention to him. I knew that he wasn't mad at me, but at Logan. It still surprised me that Logan was a vampire. I didn't even know he was dead.

With how he was talking, I was guessing that he was talking to Stefan. I wasn't able to hear the other line- human hearing and all- so I just guessed with what Damon was replying with.

"No, I'm not okay." Damon shook his head. I was now finished buttoning up his shirt. I slipped under his arm and went to move to his bed. I sat against the headboard and sat indian-style. "I was ambushed. I was shot." I rolled my eyes at him. He was being dramatic. "Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him."

"You're kidding me." Damon stated looking at me. I gave him a confused gaze. "Why the hell is he there?"

"Where is he?" I asked but Damon ignored me.

"Well, I'll be right there." He said before hanging up the phone. He looked over at me. I still was confused on the whole thing and I was sure that you could clearly see it on my face.

"Looks like we're going back to the school." He said before throwing his old shirt in the fireplace and lighting it up. I didn't question his motives.

"Logan's at the school?" I asked. I was just there. I didn't see him once.

"Guess he's 'working the crowd' as my lovely younger brother puts." Damon shook his head before leaving the room. I climbed off the bed and quickly followed after him., knowing that if I didn't he would leave me here.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked when we got into his mustang. He didn't answer for a while. "Damon?"

"I don't know." He said.

"You don't know?" I asked with a wide expression. "So, let's just wing it?"

"Sounds good to me." He pulled up to the school. I don't remember ever getting to the school that fast.

"Damon, that's ridiculous." I shook my head but he didn't listen to me. He just jumped out of the car. I tried to follow after him but I lost him in the first 5 minutes.

I did find Stefan, Elena and Matt talking. I ran over to them at the end of the conversation, I'm guessing. Stefan ran off, leaving Elena behind.

"Elena!" I called when I got closer.

She sighed relieved when she saw me coming closer. She pulled me into a hug and pulled away. "Where were you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Damon." I shrugged. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Logan has Caroline." She stated with a sad expression. "But Stefan just went after him to get her back."

I sighed tiredly and ran my hand through my thick hair. Today was much too dramatic for my taste. "Let's go wait inside for Stefan to get back."

* * *

Elena saw Stefan way before I did. She tapped my shoulder before saying goodbye to the girl we were just talking to. She was in charge of the art booth and I was curious to who submitted drawings.

We reached Stefan and I noticed that neither Damon nor Caroline were with him. "Caroline?" I asked with a nervous tone. I was a wreck waiting for news about my best friend.

"She's okay. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." Stefan explained, calming my nerves.

I sighed and relaxed my stance. "Thank God."

"Where's Logan?" Elena asked. She had a good point. Stefan never mentioned anything about Logan being gone.

"Damon's dealing with him." Stefan stated.

"As in...?" Elena asked, even though we both knew the answer. Stefan nodded his head with confirmation.

"You saw what happened tonight, right?" Stefan asked Elena more than he asked me. I was with Damon most of the night. "I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?"

I sighed. Just when I thought he was going to get over his whole 'Edward-Twilight' thing.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan." Elena said.

"Come on." I said breaking up the two. "I'll give you a ride." I nodded my head out the doorway. Stefan looked from me to the door and back.

"Uh, I can get home." He tried getting out of it.

"I know." I said. "I'm not asking you, Stefan."

He sighed before nodding. "That'd be nice."

* * *

I pulled up to the boarding house. I looked over at Elena in the passenger side and we both shared a knowing look. She wanted to stay here for the night. Stefan got out of the car before Elena did. Before she was able to escape, I grabbed her arm.

"Call me if anything happens. I'll come pick you up. I don't want you walking home." I gave her a serious look and she nodded her head. I didn't want to remind her about the accident but she needs to understand it was a freak accident. There's nothing that she could have done to stop mom and dad dying that night.

She got out of the car and followed Stefan into the house. I pulled away knowing that Stefan would never harm my sister physically and left for home.

* * *

I woke up to Elena's ringtone ringing in my eye. I immediately reached over my bed and grabbed the tiny device and clicked the green button.

"Elena?" I asked sitting up in my bed.

"_Rae?" _She asked with a sniff-ly voice. "_Can you come pick me up?_"

I didn't even question why she needed to be picked up. "Be there in 5." I hung up the phone and quickly slipped on my black Toms and a PINK sweat shirt. I didn't have time to change out of my boy-shorts. I just left without realizing that I probably should have.

I ran into my car and started on the way to the boarding house. It didn't take long for me to get there, knowing all the back roads to take to get to places quicker. I pulled up and Elena ran for my car.

"Drive." She said with a rushed voice and I sped away from the house, not bothering to look back.

"You want to talk about it?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"I look like her." She whispered. I almost didn't hear it over the roar of my engine.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Katherine." She said looking over at me. "I look like her."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her fully now.

"Raegan!" Elena shouted looking out the windshield. I turned back to the road to see a dark silhouette standing in the middle of the road. I didn't bother trying to swerve out of the way, not with how fast I was going.

I did however try and stop the car all together. The car wasn't able to stop in time. My car hit the person head on and the person rolled off my windshield.

The next thing I knew was the world being upside down. I gasped and turned to look around. The roof of my car was all dented in and Elena was knocked out from hitting her head off the window. I could feel the blood on my head, having hit my head off the steering wheel. I looked out to the person that we hit to see him getting up. All his bones popped back into place, like he didn't just get hit with a car going over 65 MPH on a 30 speed limit.

The black silhouette started walking closer to my car, and it was this time that I realized he wasn't human. He was a vampire, and I was going to die.

* * *

**I always felt so bad for Elena because she always gets into car accidents and it's what she's scared of most. That must suuuuuck.**

**What's you guys' biggest fear? Let me know in the review. I have a fear of the unknown. I hate not knowing things. **

**Review and let me know what you think about this chapter! I know it's short, but the next one will be longer, I promise!**

**Love,  
Swim-**


	12. Bloodlines

**_ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS!_****I've always loved this episode so I hope you like this chapter! I made it with love!**

**Thank you guys that reviewed/favorite/followed! You guys rock!**

**I don't own anything but Rae.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Bloodlines**

"You_ want to talk about it?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye._

_"I look like her." She whispered. I almost didn't hear it over the roar of my engine._

_"What's that?" I asked._

_"Katherine." She said looking over at me. "I look like her." _

_"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her fully now._

_"Raegan!" Elena shouted looking out the windshield. I turned back to the road to see a dark silhouette standing in the middle of the road. I didn't bother trying to swerve out of the way, not with how fast I was going._

_I did however try and stop the car all together. The car wasn't able to stop in time. My car hit the person head on and the person rolled off my windshield. _

_The next thing I knew was the world being upside down. I gasped and turned to look around. The roof of my car was all dented in and Elena was knocked out from hitting her head off the window. I could feel the blood on my head, having hit my head off the steering wheel. I looked out to the person that we hit to see him getting up. All his bones popped back into place, like he didn't just get hit with a car going over 65 MPH on a 30 speed limit. _

_The black silhouette started walking closer to my car, and it was this time that I realized he wasn't human. He was a vampire, and I was going to die. _

I didn't have time to scream because when I opened my mouth to, the figure ran off. I relaxed for a little before another figure appeared in my window. This time I did scream. The male figure winced before I realized it was Damon. I stopped screaming and sighed relieved.

"How you doing in there?" He asked sarcastically. He looked at my unconscious sister to back to me.

"Damon?" I sighed. "I can't get out. My leg is stuck and Elena is unconscious." I turned to my sister.

"Yeah, you look stuck." He commented. I rolled my eyes. "Leave it to you to be the one to roll her eyes at her saviour."

"I'd hug you if you get me out of here." I snapped.

"Just a hug?" He smirked.

"Damon..." I warned. I was starting to get lightheaded with all the blood rushing to my head.

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands in surrender. "Let me see..." He looked at me but I shook my head.

"Get Elena first." I pointed to my sister. He sighed but did what I asked.

From what I could see in the dark, he walked over to the side that she was on. I heard a loud crash and realized he pulled the car door off. I sighed sadly, looks like I was going to have to buy a new car.

Elena disappeared from my eye sight, leading me to believe that Damon's putting her in his car. I waited impatiently for him to get back. I looked at my leg and cringed at the sight. I could move my toes, but my leg definitely had a gash in it, not to mention my head.

I heard his footsteps come back over to my side and he looked down at me from where he was kneeling.

"I want you to put your hands on the roof." He ordered softly. I listened to him with weak arms and held myself up as best I could. He looked at me to make sure I was ready and I nodded my head weakly. He snapped my seatbelt off and tore out the steering wheel, letting my leg free. He helped me out of the car gently before setting me on the ground.

I stood on my own for about a second before I started swaying. Damon grabbed my shoulders to try and steady my footing.

"Damon..." I whispered. I felt so light headed. He bent down at little to look into my dull eyes.

"You're fading fast." He said before I fell into him. He caught me easily before sliding to the ground. "Hey, look at me." Damon ordered with a strong voice. I looked up at him from his shoulder. "Focus, Rae. Focus on my voice, okay?" He asked softly.

I tried to do what he was asking. "You called me Rae." I commented softly before losing consciousness.

* * *

The sunlight shining in my face was something I was use to waking up to. The sunlight shining in my face and the roar of a car engine was something I was not used to waking up to. I opened my eyes slowly looking around me to find that I was, indeed, in a car and we were moving, fast. I look to the side of me to see Damon driving with a stone face. I groaned as I thought about how I ended up in this situation. My poor car.

"Good morning." Damon smiled over at me.

I glared at his smile. "Mornin'" I said before opening the window to the stuffy car, but the wind was equally as stuffy. "Ugh, where are we?" I said. Mystic Falls wasn't this hot.

"Somewhere in Georgia." Came Damon's reply. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Georgia." I repeated. He nodded his head and kept driving.

"Road trip." He smirked. I rolled my eyes but didn't comment. It wasn't like he was going to turn back around. We're already out this far, might as well enjoy the ride the rest of the way. "I gave you my blood to heal your leg and your head. You were going to have a concussion if I didn't, you're sister as well."

With the mention of my sister, I looked in the back to see that she was sleeping gently. I sighed and turned back to Damon. "Thank you." I said.

He nodded.

We both heard movement in the back of the car. Damon looked in his rearview while I turned around to see that Elena was waking up. She woke up and looked around her, seeing me smiling at her and Damon driving into the country.

"Morning." Damon spoke up addressing Elena. She looked from me to him and back.

"Where are we?" She asked still groggy.

"Georgia." I said with a roll of my eyes at Damon. I turned back in my seat when Damon pushed my leg. I slapped his arm and he smirked.

"Georgia?" Elena asked still confused. "No, no." She shook her head. "No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?"

"Seriously," Damon looked over at me before turning back to the road. "We're... we're in Georgia. How are you guys feeling?" He asked the both of us.

I shrugged. "Fine."

"I...I..." Elena stuttered.

"There are no broken bones on either of you. I gave you both a little blood for your heads. But that's about it." Damon explained.

"But my sister's car..." Elena looked at me from the side mirror. I looked away from her sad eyes. I didn't even want to think about my destroyed beauty. "There was a man... We hit a man. But then he got up, and... Who was that?" She asked Damon.

"That's what I would like to know." Damon muttered under his breath, but we still heard him.

"Where is my phone?" Elena turned to Damon. I felt around in my pockets to see that I didn't have my phone either. I held out my hand for my phone and he rolled his eyes but gave it back. "Damon." Elena warned. "We really, really need to go back. Nobody knows where we are." She started panicking. "Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!" She started yelling at him.

"Elena, calm down." I pleaded from the front seat.

"Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon told her. I rolled my eyes, not that he was wrong.

Damon pulled over and Elena got out the first chance she got. She limped weakly and I rushed out of my seat to help her. I could still feel the weakness in my leg but that should go away after I walk on it a little. Damon rushed out of his side of the car and over to us.

"Hey." He said stopping Elena from going anywhere with how weak she was.

"I'm fine. We have to go back." Elena said to us both like we were crazy.

I didn't answer her, I just hopped on Damon's hood. He sent me a warning glare and I ignored it.

"Oh, come on." I spoke up. "Look. We're already come this far." I pointed out. "There's no point to go back to Mystic Falls just for him to go back this way anyways."

"Time out from everything." Damon said his input.

"Why are you doing this? We can't be in Georgia. My sister wrecked her car. We have to go home. This is kidnapping." Elena started panicking again.

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon asked. We were both getting impatient with how Elena was acting.

"You're not funny." Elena shook her head. "You can't do this. We are not going to Georgia." She pointed to me and her. I held my hands up at her.

"You're the only one that's complaining." I said to her.

"Well, you're _in _Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add." He pointed to her neck. We both looked to see that she wasn't wearing it. She must have gave it back to Stefan last night. "I can easily make you... agreeable."

"Damon." I shook my head. I knew that he wasn't going to do anything. He waved me off.

"What are you trying to prove?" Elena asked with a glare.

A phone interrupted our conversation. Elena looked at Damon's pocket, knowing that that was her phone going off.

"That's my phone." She stated the obvious.

"It's your boyfriend." Damon said looking at caller I.D. "I'll take it." Damon answered Elena's phone.

I shook my head at him.

"Elena? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine." Damon looked down at my sister.

"Raegan's perfectly fine in my presence. They are safe. Don't worry little brother." Damon winked over at me. I kicked him with my shoe and he shove my foot down.

"He wants to talk to you." Damon passed the phone to Elena. She shook her head no. "Yeah. I don't... I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now." He added. He nodded his head before passing me the phone.

I rolled my eyes before taking it. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"_Raegan? Are you guys alright? Answer truthfully._" He pleaded.

"We're fine, Stefan." I said. "No blood, no foul." I smirked.

"_I swear to God, if Damon hurts either of you..._" Stefan threatened.

Damon took the phone back from me, hearing everything Stefan was saying. "You have a good day. Bye now." He smirked and hung up the phone. He didn't bother giving Elena back her phone, he just stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Look, no one knows where we are. Can we please just go back?" Elena tried pleading again.

"We're almost there." Damon told us.

"Where is there?!" Elena shouted getting impatient. Join the club little lady.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta." Damon explained. "Oh, come on, Elena. You don't wanna go back right now, do you?" Damon questioned.

"Come on, Elena." I spoke up this time. "Have you actually ever been to Georgia? Because I haven't and it's our time right now to look at it." I complained still sitting on Damon's hood.

"See? Even Raegan wants to go." Damon pointed out. "What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home."

I nodded along with him. "Come on, Elena. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. Just a messily 5 minutes."

"Are we going to be safe with you?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Damon said. He wasn't just saying it either. You could tell from the way he said it that he was being sincere.

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?" She asked. I still had my necklace on, he couldn't do anything to me. Not that I think he would.

"Yes." He said in the same tone as before.

"Can I trust you?" She asked with accusing eyes.

"You can trust _me._" I said jumping off the hood.

"Get in the car. Come on." Damon smirked. He didn't have to answer, that was his answer.

"Finally." I complained and jumped back into the front seat.

Elena rolled her eyes but followed going into the back.

Once we were all settled and heading off into the dirt road, I finally asked the question that was bothering me since I woke up.

"Where's my car?" I asked. I turned in my seat to look at Damon.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." He shrugged.

"Is it fixable?" I asked, even though I knew it wasn't.

He shook his head and I sighed sadly before turning back into my seat.

"What about that man in the road? Was he a...?" Elena didn't bother saying the word, we all understood what she was asking.

"From what I could tell, yeah." Damon nodded.

"You didn't know him, right?" I asked.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill." Damon said sarcasically. I laughed and turned to look at the building that we stopped in front of. Bree's Bar.

"Where are we?" Elena asked. "You brought us to a bar?"

"I knew I liked you for a reason." I winked in Damon's direction and he laughed.

"Damon, we're not old enough. They're not going to let us in." She shook her head.

"Sure they will." Damon smirked and got out of the car. I laughed and followed after the vampire, Elena trailing behind us, taking in everything.

Damon compelled the guard to let us in and we got in with no other problems. I looked around the quite bar, it was old time, but I liked it. It was open and friendly.

"No." A woman's voice broke out. "No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie." The woman jumped over the bar and pulled Damon in for a first. I snorted a laugh, trying to hide my jealousy but Elena gave me a look telling me that she saw it. "Listen up, everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" She shouted to everyone.

She walked back to the bar and poured shots to everyone that didn't have a shot. "Drink up!" She ordered with a smile. I grabbed mine and tilted my head back, allowing the liquid to slid down my throat. I slammed down my shot glass the same time Damon did and we both smirked at each other.

"Ah. It was good." I commented to the woman, who I'm guessing was Bree, and she laughed.

"Woo!" She shouted. "So how'd he rope you in?" She asked pointing to the closeness of me and Damon.

"Actually, I'm dating his..." Elena said awkwardly.

I leaned forward to the woman. "I like to think, I roped him in." I winked at her. She gave a great big laugh that had me giggling.

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped." Bree said to both me and Damon. "Either way, just enjoy the ride."

I turned to look at Damon and he winked at me. I laughed but slapped his arm anyways, for good measure.

"And you are dating who?" Bree turned to look at Elena.

"My brother." Damon spoke up.

"Okay. So, how did you two meet?" Elena asked. I was curious as well.

"College." Bree answered quickly.

I laughed and looked at Damon. "_You_ went to college?" I asked with a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." Damon smiled. I laughed and nodded, now that made sense.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." Bree smirked at me and Elena.

"She's a witch." Damon whispered to us.

"Changed my world, you know." Bree nodded her head.

"I rocked your world." Damon smirked.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" She asked me and Elena. I laughed while Elena blushed. "But mostly he's just a Walk-Away-Joe." She added.

She turned to Damon and got serious. "So, what is it that you want?" She asked with a knowing look.

Damon smiled before leading her away to talk to her privately. She turned to me quickly. "Help yourselves to whatever you can find." She nodded her head at the bar and then followed Damon to a corner of the bar.

Elena asked for my phone to go and talk to Jenna. I gave it to her and jumped behind the bar to see what she had for a selection. She had a good selection but I wanted to make myself my favorite drink. Moscow Mule. Going to a bartender school when your parents think you went to summer school, has it's perks. I sighed when I first sipped my drink. I could drink these all day.

Elena came back and sighed when she sat in the chair in front of me. "I told Jenna that we were so tired last night that I fell asleep at Jenna's and you came over to her's early in the morning to check on me. Then we both went to school. She seemed to believe it, for now."

I nodded and passed her my drink. She shook her head no and I shrugged before drinking more. I was looking to have fun today. Like Damon said earlier, my problems were going to be there when I get home.

* * *

**Damon's POV**:

"Come on, there's got to be another way." I complained to the old witch. She shook her head at me disappointed.

"After all these years, it's still only Katherine." Of course, who else would I fight over? A little voice in the back of my head echoed 'Raegan', but I shoved that out of my head. "How do you even know she's still alive?" Bree asked.

"Well, you help me get into that tomb, and we'll find out." I suggested.

"I already did. 20 years ago." She pointed out. "Remember? Three easy steps: The comet, the crystal, and the spell."

I growled under my breath. "There's a little problem with number two. I don't have the crystal." Fucking Emily got in the way.

"That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell." Bree shrugged.

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" I asked.

"It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute." She shook her head.

I was about to answer when Raegan came bouncing over. I looked at her sister to see her shaking her head at her sister. I gave a questioning look to Elena and she shrugged.

"You have a karaoke machine?" Raegan asked with a lazy smile.

Bree smiled brightly at the young girl. "I do!"

"Can I use it?" Raegan smiled brightly. Bree nodded and Raegan skipped over to the machine.

"Why don't you fight over her? I like her." Bree asked. I was going to answer but Raegan's voice over the mic cut me off.

"Hey, everyone. I'm going to sing you a song." She laughed quietly. "Okay, here it goes."

I got up from my spot to next to Elena. "What is she doing?" I asked grabbing the rest of Raegan's drink that she had made.

"Keeping a her side of the bet." Elena replied with a smile.

"_You got me down on the floor._" I looked over at Raegan when I heard her loud voice come over the mic. I was surprised because I had no idea she could sing. Sing well for that matter. "_So what'd you bring me down here for?_" She crouched down on the stage. "_You got me down on the floor. So what'd you bring me down here for?_"

I sat down on the chair next to Elena who was smiling like she won the lottery.

Raegan got up from her crouch and moved to the left side of the stage. She looked at me. "_If I was a man I'd make my move." _She winked at me. "_If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth. If I was a judge I'd break the law." _Her raspy voice came through the speakers.

"_And if I was from Paris, if I was from Paris, I would say 'Ohh la la la la la la la'."_ She jumped off the stage after she was done singing the chorus and she came over to where me and Elena were sitting.

"_You got me up on your swing."_ She grabbed my shirt and pulled me up off the chair. "_So when you gonna shake that thing?"_ She shook me lightly before pushing me back on the chair. "_You got me up on your swing. So when you gonna shake that thing?"_ She shook her shoulders gently before walking away and going over to a table with two couples. They were nodding their heads to the music.

"_If I was a man, I'd make my move." _ She poked the male's head. "_If I was a blade, I'd shave you smooth." _She turned around and walked back to the stage. "_If I was a judge, I'd break the law."_ She elongated the last part. "_And if I was from Paris, If I was from Paris, I would say 'Ooh la la la la la la la'." _

She did a spin and swung her hair around that was now down. "_If I was a man, I'd make my move."_ She growled out. "_If I was a blade, I'd shave you smooth. If I was a judge, I'd break the law. And if I was from Paris, If I was from Paris, I would say 'Ooh la la la la la la la la'." _She ended the song with a quiet whisper.

Everyone clapped for her and even a few whistled. She laughed and jumped off the stage to come back over to us.

"You were really good, Rae." Elena smiled at her sister.

Raegan smirked at Elena. "Thanks."

* * *

**Raegan's POV**:

I munched on some fries from my plate. I didn't bother with the hamburger, I just wanted it for the pickles.

"Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine. Does that make us part vampire?" Elena asked with a raised brow. I held up my hands.

"Don't bring me into your doppelganger shit. As far as I know, I'm scotch free." I laughed. Elena threw a fry at my face and I glared when she laughed at my expression.

"Vampire can't procreate." Damon stated the fact. "But we love to try." He winked at me and I shook my head before throwing a fry in his face like Elena did to me. Elena and I both laughed this time. He shook his head. "No, if you both were related to her, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her? Katherine?" Elena asked. I sighed and grabbed her hand from the table. I could tell that she was just a little girl confused about the world. I didn't blame her.

"Kind creepy if you ask me." Damon shrugged.

"I don't think he was trying to replace you, Elena. You are you, and Katherine is Katherine." I squeezed her hand. She nodded and then proceeded to take the pickles off her burger. I grabbed one and slipped it into my mouth.

"Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" Damon asked and grabbed the other pickle off Elena's plate.

I laughed. "That's what I tell her. Pickles are the best part of the whole burger."

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be..." Elena started to ask but stopped.

"Dead?" Damon whispered. "It's not such a bad word." He shrugged. "As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally." He laughed.

"This nice act." Elena started. "Is any of it real?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. She has to ruin every good moment, doesn't she.

Bree came over and handed Damon a beer. I gave her a nod and she handed me one as well. I cracked the top and downed a couple gulps.

"I'll have one too." Elena spoke up.

I smiled over at my sister and bumped my shoulder with hers. Damon hummed in question and Elena sighed.

"Time-out, remember? For 5 minutes?" Elena explained and opened her bottle. "Well, that 5 minutes is going to need a beer."

* * *

I downed my third shot of liquor the same time Elena did and we both slammed our glasses down. Mine landing first. "Ha!" I shouted and stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed tenderheartedly and bumped her hip with mine.

I looked over at Damon and laughed when I saw that he was dipping liquor down his chin. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Awe, do you need a bib?" Elena asked looking over at Damon. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." He replied sarcastically and I laughed fully.

"Years of practice, baby-doll." I whispered into his ear and leaned back to sit in my seat.

"Who's next?" Elena asked with a smirk.

"Another round, Bree." I said with a matching smirk.

"Sweethearts, you both should be on the floor!" A older lady laughed. I came to find out her name was Mary. She was the first one that I talked to.

"I'm not even drunk." Elena shook her head. I couldn't stop laughing at her. She was funnier when she was drunk. "My tolerance is, like, way up here." She reached on her tippy-toes to point to where her tolerance was.

"Well, she's drunk." I stated with a laugh. Elena smacked my arm and I pushed her into her chair.

"Alright," Bree said coming over with another round. "Here you go."

"1... 2... 3..." We all set off to go and I finished first again.

"That's four!"

* * *

Elena and I were playing drunk pool and so far I think she was winning. I drank more than she did, it wasn't fair. My phone started ringing in the chair next to the table and I stumbled off the table to grab it.

"Hello?" I asked over the loud crowd. It was quieter than it was when me and Elena were drinking.

"_Raegan?"_ Jenna asked over the phone.

"Jenna? Hold on, it's loud in here." I said over the crowd and followed the couple, Mark and Melissa outside.

"_Raegan, where are you? Where is Elena? Are you both okay?" _Jenna asked concerned over the phone. I sighed knowing that I had to lie to her.

"Yeah, we're both fine. Elena was mopping over Stefan so I brought her out to have fun. We'll be home soon. She needed a girls night. We're shopping right now." I cringed when I heard a crash coming from the bar.

"_No, it's not fine. I got a call..."_ I wasn't able to hear what else she had to say because someone came up from behind me and wrapped their hand around my mouth. I dropped my phone in surprise and it hung up the call on Jenna.

"Don't scream." The voice said into my ear and then pulled me from the bar's porch to behind the bar. I couldn't get out of his grip, no matter how much I fight him. My only thought was that he must be a vampire. I was hoping that he wasn't the same vampire I ran over, or else I really was going to die tonight.

I wasn't sure where the guy was bringing me. I could tell that we were still around the bar, but far enough away that I wouldn't be able to run and get Damon.

The guy threw me onto the ground and I landed with an 'uff'. I glared up at the male figure but he just walked around me. He grabbed a rope that was conveniently placed. He tied my hands behind my back and dragged me over to a tank. He proceeded to tie me up against the tank. He disappeared after he was done and I started working on getting out.

I was able to get my left hand untied when I heard someone coming closer to me. I looked up to see those blue eyes that I love. "Damon, no! Go back!" I shouted but it was too late. The guy that tied me up came out of the shadows and knocked Damon off his feet.

I quickly untied my right hand and then worked on my feet. I slipped my feet out and ran over to where the two men where.

"What the hell?!" Damon asked with a growl.

"No!" I shouted when I saw the man pour gasoline all over Damon. The male glared at me, daring me to come closer and I stopped where I was.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"That's perfect! You have no idea!" The man laughed humorlessly and then dumped the rest of the liquid on Damon's body.

"What are you talking about?" I asked calmly, hoping to get the man to relax. "Tell me what he did."

"He killed my girlfriend." The male snapped at me and then turned to Damon. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?" He growled down at Damon who was still surprised about the whole thing.

"Nothing." Damon answered.

"I don't understand." I said quietly to the man.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her! Got it?" He asked me, shining his vampire eyes at me. I didn't move from where I was. The male turned around and hit Damon with a baseball bat that was on the ground.

Damon yelled when the bat connected to his back.

"Lee, Lexi's boyfriend." I stated putting two and two together. Lexi was trying to warn me about this moment in my dream. "Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were human."

"I was." Lee told me calmly.

"Lexi turned you." I stated rather than asked. I could clearly see the answer.

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." Lee commented. I looked down at Damon to see him looking up at me. I looked back to Lee.

"She loved you, you know." I said thinking about my dream. "She told me that, '_When it's real, you can't walk away._'"

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make." Lee said turning back to Damon. I stepped forward a little bit and he turned and glared at me.

"No, don't. Please, don't." I looked at the male and he gave me a curious look. "Please, don't hurt him." I said quietly to him.

"I'm doing you a favor." Lee commented. He lite a match and was going to throw it on Damon. I couldn't let Damon get killed. Not without me figuring out what I feel for him. Why I love this man.

"Lexi loved you!" I said when he was going to throw it on Damon. "And she was good! And that means that you're good too, right?" I questioned but he didn't answer. "Be better than Damon. Please, don't do this. I'm begging you. Please." I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. Lee looked back at me to see that I was ready to cry over this man.

Lee picked up Damon and threw him against the building that was in front of us. I sighed when I realized that he wasn't going to kill Damon.

"Thank you." I said sincerely to the male.

"It wasn't for you." He stated before taking off.

After a few moments of Lee being gone, I ran over to Damon's laying down figure. I jumped up on the porch that he was on and sank down to the ground. I sighed when I saw that no more than a few cuts and bruises were done to him. I grabbed his face and kissed his forehead.

"You're stupid." I said to him with a slight laugh. He sighed and nodded against my hands. I sighed and hugged him to my body.

* * *

Elena and I were waiting outside for Damon to be done with Bree. I knew that Bree was behind this, Damon explaining his reasoning. I told him to do what he believes he has to do, not that he needed my permission because he was going to do it anyways. I explained what happened to Elena and she told me that I was dumb but she was glad that we were both okay.

Damon come out of the bar with his jacket around his around and looked up at me. He reached in his pocket and unlocked the car. I took this as 'get in'. We all got into the car and took off down the road, not looking back at Bree's Bar.

"So, why did you bring me and Raegan with you?" Elena asked from the backseat.

I turned to look at Damon, curious about his answer as well.

"Well, you're not the worst comany in the world." He shrugged. "I was going to bring Raegan with me anyways. But you should give yourself more credit."

"Why were you going to bring me?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Because you're fun." He said simply. I laughed and relaxed in my seat. "You were both there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And I knew it would piss off Stefan to take you, Elena, with me because I was already on the way to your house to bring Raegan with me. And... You're not the worse company in the world, Elena."

"I used to be more fun." Elena commented.

"You did okay." I winked at her from the mirror and she smiled at me.

it wasn't long before Elena went to sleep in the back of Damon's car. I looked at Damon to see him with a stoney expression again.

"I saved your life today, you know." I smirked in his direction. "_Thee_ Damon Salvatore was saved by a mere human girl." I laughed when he pushed my leg.

"I know." He smiled back at me.

"And don't you forget it, Salvatore." I laughed.

"I won't, Rae."

* * *

We dropped Elena off at the boarding house because she wanted to speak with him but Damon told me that he had something to show me. I rolled my eyes but followed him back into his car. We took off down the road again.

"Close your eyes." He ordered with a smile.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Because I said so." He rolled his eyes. "Now, close your eyes."

I sighed but did what he asked me to do. We came to a stop and Damon got out of the car, reminding me to keep my eyes shut. I waved him off and waited until he came to my side of the car to get out.

He helped me get out of the car and I tripped over his feet but he helped me gain my footing. Not without laughing at me, of course.

He led me forward for a little bit before he told me to open my eyes. I sighed and did what he asked.

I screamed with joy when I saw my baby sitting in front of me, all fixed up. I ran over to my car and kissed the hood. I missed her. I thought she wasn't going to be able to be fixed.

I looked back at Damon and ran over to him. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He didn't hug back right away, not sure how to react, but he did after a while, noticing I wasn't going to get off until I got a hug back.

"I thought you said, she wasn't going to be fixed?" I asked pulling away from him.

He shrugged. "I lied." He smirked down at me.

I slapped his arm but laughed non-the-less. "I can't believe you did this for me." I laughed and looked back at the blue beauty.

"Think of it as a token of my appreication. Now we're even." He said and I looked over at him. "You saved my life, I saved your car."

I laughed but nodded my head. "Thank you, Damon." I leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. He turned his head slightly and skimmed his lips with mine. I gasped lightly at the shock that went through my body at his touch. He cleared his throat and pulled away lightly.

"You're welcome." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a set of keys before handing them over to me. "Knock yourself out."

And I did just that.

* * *

I drove home after me and Damon went for a joy ride around the block. I missed having to drive my baby.

I locked my door and went inside after I was sure I had everything. I opened the door to see Jenna and Elena having a staring match.

"Did you know?" Elena asked with a loud voice. I gave Jenna a questioning glare before turning to Elena.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"I'm adopted." She stated.

I sighed. "Elena-"

"You knew and you didn't tell me." She shouted. "You're just as bad as Jenna. That's bullshit. I have the right to know."

"I'm adopted too, Elena!" I shouted over her. She stopped arguing and looked at me. "You need to know something about mom and dad. Mom was unable to have children. She adopted me and you for different reasons. Jeremy was her miracle baby. She didn't think he was going to survive but he did."

Elena shook her head and then escaped up stairs, without saying another word. I looked at Jenna and sighed.

"And where were you?" She asked and I sighed.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it! I love the Raegan and Damon scenes!**

**Question of the Day: What scene are you most excited to read about with Raegan and Damon? **

**Review and let me know what you guys think! I updated this chapter quickly so I hope you guys are happy!**

**Love,  
Swim-**


	13. Unpleasantville

**BIG chapter for you guys tonight! I'm excited to let you guys read it! I love it! I'm going to try and update my other story, Til Life Do Us Part, hopefully tomorrow so keep an eye out for that!**

**I wanna thank EVERYONE who reviewed, I love reading them. I really do! Thank you to those that favorite/follow my story! You guys are awesome! Let's me know that people are interested in where this story is going.**

**I don't own anything but Raegan!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Unpleasantville**

"I still can't figure out who that guy was." I sighed as I looked at Damon's ceiling. I was at the boarding house again. Elena wanted to talk to Stefan more about everything that happened the previous day and I was bugging Damon in the safety of his room. I had woken him up, since it's only 7 o'clock in the morning, now he was in his bathroom taking a shower.

"Why stress over it?" He asked coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel hanging loosely on his hips. I tried not to stare but it was hard when he had such a good body to stare at. "Like what you see?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his last comment. "Because Damon, I already got into a car accident due to this guy, I would like to know what he at least looks like. He's obviously out to kill me if he was just standing in the middle of the road."

"For all you know, he was just doing the old trick every vampire knows. Stand in the middle of the road and you'll get a unlucky victim to munch on." Damon mumbled from in his closet.

"Maybe you're right." I sighed. I hated to admit it, but we all had no idea if this guy was an actually threat to me or just a passby.

"Of course I'm right." He came out of the closet and pointed to his blue button up shirt. I sighed and rolled off his bed and walked over to him to button up his shirt. "But just because I'm right about this guy," He grabbed my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't be any less careful."

"I know."

* * *

"Raegan, Elena, I need the money!" Jeremy shouted from the main hall. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the kitchen. I walked in just as Jeremy was inviting the guy into the house. I would have warned him about who he invited into the house but he wasn't aware of vampires, he didn't know that he shouldn't invite random strangers in.

I pulled $30 out of my wallet and handed it to the guy. "Keep the change." I said and watched him carefully. He smiled innocently at me and thanked me.

"You have yourself a good night." He walked out of the house and I kept my eye on him until he backed out of the driveway and down the street.

I walked by Jeremy and slapped him on the head.

"Ow." He complained. "What was that for?"

"Don't just invite strangers in the house, Jeremy." I whispered with a growl. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

I slipped on some lemonade as Caroline looked down at the necklace that Elena and I gave to her. She told me about how Stefan gave her some vervain and some bracelets and necklaces to go with them. I thought it was a good idea and to give one to Caroline sense she seems to be Damon's lacky.

"It's so pretty." She gushed. "Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything." She smiled up at us. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." I shrugged.

"Just a little friend gift from us." Elena said sitting down at a bench. We all followed suit.

"Lesbian friend necklace." I winked at Caroline.

She laughed. "Cause we're freaky like that." She winked back.

"Your friendship is important to us." Elena stated, getting back to being mushy.

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline questioned Elena.

"Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's okay." Elena explained. I watched Caroline expressions. I almost forgot her telling me that she liked Matt. I was happy for her, she deserved someone that was going to actually treat her like she should be.

"I was going to talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times, but that's it. I just feel like we've peeked as friends." Caroline explained shyly. "This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?"

I shook my head. "It's not weird." I said at the same time Elena said, "It's a little weird."

Elena laughed. "But, if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me." She explained.

"But it's all about you." Caroline stated. "Matt's not over you, and we all know it."

"She's with Stefan now." I shook my head.

"Matt understands that." Elena nodded along with me. "He knows he has to move on."

"And I think he's really trying. He has a good chance with moving on, with you." I smiled at my best friend. She laughed and nodded along with me.

* * *

I was busy running around, taking orders for everyone while watching the bar. I had taken Vicki's job and still did my job at the same time. It helped that one of my good friends Ben was working tonight. He was just about as good as I was at the bar. I smiled as Elena and Bonnie walked in and grabbed a table. They waved me off saying that they'll call me when they're ready to order.

I looked at the bar to see Ben and Matt talking. Matt walked in earlier asking for a job application for a busboy. I gladly gave it to him, knowing that he needed the money to pay for the house and bills now that Vicki was gone. It's not good money but you get tips and you can work yourself up to be a waiter.

I walked over to the two boys while they're talking about school sports. I passed Matt and walked around the bar to serve people that Ben was missing. I walked back around Ben when they started talking about what Matt was applying for.

"What's the plan?" Ben asked. "Cook line?"

"Busboy." I interrupted, winking at both men before grabbing an order and delivering it to a waiting table.

I jumped when I felt hands grab my hips. I turned around to see Damon with his smirk on his face. I slapped his arms off my hips before returning to the bar, Damon following after me.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked with a sigh. Tonight's one of my busy nights at the Grill, I didn't really have time to talk to Damon right now.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Damon replied sarcastically.

I turned around and gave him a big, fake smile sarcastically. He shook his head but didn't comment on the matter.

"Bourbon?" I asked grabbing a glass from under the bar. He nodded his head and I got the drink set for him before setting it down.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, hearing the slight sigh from his lips. I could tell that something was off with him.

He looked up from his drink with a raised brow. "Why assume something's the matter?" He asked.

"Because I know you." I stated. "Now, you want to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked. I leaned against the bar, not leaving until I got an answer.

"Just pesky humans." He shrugged. I raised my eyebrow. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Who?" I asked looking around the bar.

"That guy." He nodded his head over to Ben. I laughed and shook my head.

"Don't mind him. He's a total dumb shit. I love the guy but he has no brain." I patted Damon's shoulder before grabbed my note pad and walking to a table that needed an order.

I looked at the time after I was done with that table and saw that it was time for me to check out and go home. I sighed happily and waved at Elena to let her know I was getting ready to leave. She nodded her head and went back to sipping her water.

I left my name tag in the back with the rest of them and grabbed the rest of my stuff before taking off with Elena.

"How was work?" She asked with a smirk.

"Busy." I sighed tiredly.

She was about to comment when my phone started going off. I looked at the phone to see that it was an unknown number. Elena gave me a questioned look. "Put it on speaker phone." She ordered and I nodded before answering.

"Hello?" I asked with a tired voice.

"_Hello Raegan, Elena."_ A deep voice came over through the phone. I shared a look with Elena before unlocking my doors to my car.

"Who's this?" I ordered over the phone.

"_You hit me with your car. Is that a new one?"_ He asked with a chuckle. I saw Elena freeze with fear and I pushed her into the car before taking the phone off speaker and looking around to see if I can find the guy. I saw a male figure with a dark hoodie step out of the shadows and come closer to where me and Elena were. "_You girls got away from me. You won't next time."_ He laughed.

"Fuck you." I hung up the phone and jumped into the car. I didn't give Elena time to speak before I started the car and put it in reverse. I spun around, almost hitting the guy in the hoodie, before stopping and going into drive and speeding away from the scene.

"What the hell was that?" Elena shouted when we got out of the parking lot.

"We need to get to the boarding house." I said with a urgent voice. "Now."

* * *

"Damon, you get your ass out of that bed of yours and open this door or so help me God-" I wasn't able to finish my threat before the door opened to a sleepy Damon.

"Yes, Sunshine?" He grumbled and I pushed passed him to get inside his room.

"That guy that I ran over? Yeah, he called me. And guess what? It wasn't just some random guy. He knew me and my sister's name, Damon." I turned around to look at him. Damon had a confused look upon his face before he got an angry look. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

He walked over to me and grabbed my face between his hands. "You're not going to do anything, do you hear me? I'll take care of this. Not you." He shook his head.

"Why Elena? Why me?" I said softly looking up into Damon's blue eyes. "What does he want? And why the hell did he call? How the hell did he get my number?" I sighed pulling out of Damon's hands and plopping onto his bed like I always do.

"We're predators, Rae." Damon sat down next to me. "We hunt. We stalk. We kill. It's what we're made for. It's pretty exciting if you try it..." He stopped when he looked at the glare I was giving him. "Okay, fine." He shrugged.

I sighed and grabbed one of his fluffy pillows before screaming into it. He laughed and patted my head. "You'll be fine." He commented.

I threw the pillow at his face and he growled jokingly.

"I'm so scared." I said with a monotone.

"You should be." He growled again before trying to pounce on me. I laughed before getting up off his bed and running around his room.

I grabbed an old journal before looking through it. "I didn't know you read." I joked with a smirk.

"I don't." He came up behind me and grabbed the book from my hands. "I'm trying to find information about a spell book."

I turned around and grabbed the journal back from him. "I could help." I shrugged.

"It's not that easy, Sunshine." He shook his head before taking the book back and throwing it back on the table.

"So, help me, help you." I shrugged. "You tell me what to look for, and I'll help you look for it." He looked down at me for a while before nodding.

* * *

I had just finished curling my hair when Elena knocked on the door. "Come on." I shouted pinning my hair up in the back and bringing my hair over to the left side of my face.

"You want to help me get my hair right?" Elena asked with a head band in her hand. I nodded and grabbed the object from her. I did her hair and made it poof up in the back, like mine did, but hers was straight.

"Done." I said as I got finished with hairsprying. She smiled up at me and moved to sit on my bed, her already done with her outfit.

I already did my makeup and hair. Now I just need to get my floral swing dress on. I slipped it on with no problems and slipped on my high heels. I finished the look with a red bow going with the red look tonight and stuck it in the back of my head.

I turned in a circle for Elena and she smiled up at me. "Perfect, as always." She joked. I laughed and pulled her up to go to her room.

I jumped onto her bed just as dad's watch flew up in the air and I caught it. I looked down at it to see the needle was spinning out of control. "Elena..." I said out of warning and she looked over at the metal object to see it was freaking out.

"Make sure Jeremy and Jenna are safe." I ordered and ran down stairs with the compass still in my hand. I wasn't sure what I was planning on doing with it, but as long as I had it in my hand, I could tell where the vampire was.

I picked up my phone that was on the living room couch and dailed the number that I know from heart.

"_Damon's phone, Damon speaking, how may I take your order?"_ Damon said sarcastically over the phone.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Is your brother around?" I asked looking around the corner of the dining room.

"_You called me for my brother?"_ I could practically see the eye roll on the other side of the phone. "_No, he just left to go pick up your sister."_

I sighed and grabbed Elena's arm. "Okay, thank God. This damn compass was spinning. He must already be here. Thank you, Damon." Elena sighed out of relief and I nodded.

"_You're welcome, Sunshine."_ He hung up the phone and I sighed before slipping the phone back into my purse.

A bang was heard from the living room that Elena escaped into and I ran into the room to see a vampire, the same one with the hoodie, grab Elena and pull her closer with his fangs extended. I grabbed the closest thing that I could grab and threw it at his head. He growled and looked over at me.

"You hungry?" I taunted. "Come get this."

The vampire growled and I ran from the living room and into the kitchen. I tried to grab the kitchen knife that was on the counter but the vampire grabbed me from behind and threw me onto the ground. I landed with a loud gasp and looked up at the vampire. He smirked down at me and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"I thought you'd be funner." He laughed.

"Funner isn't a word." I growled out before head-butting the vampire. It obviously hurt me way more than it hurt the vampire but it did stun him enough for Stefan to grab the vampire and throw him into the living room.

I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling. "Raegan!" I heard Elena shout before coming into my eyesight. "You okay?" She asked with her hand out for me to take.

I grabbed her hand and she helped me up. I nodded my head and looked at Stefan. He sighed and I knew the vampire got away, again.

* * *

"Raegan!" I heard Damon's voice shout in the main hall and I turned just in time for him to run into my body and check me over. "Are you okay? Where are you hurt? Do you need my blood?" He fired off questions and I held up my hand to stop him.

"I'm fine, just a headache." I rubbed my head where I hit the vampire and Damon sighed. I grabbed his hand and led him into the living room where Elena and Stefan were sitting waiting for us.

Stefan gave us a weird look before smiling at me. I smiled gently back. I was about to sit down next to Elena but Damon grabbed my arm and made my sit on his lap. I sighed but didn't move, not caring to.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked with curiosity but you could hear that he was a little mad about it.

"He was invited in." Elena stated.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night and Jeremy invited him in." I explained.

"Well, he gets points for that." I slapped his arm and he glared up at me. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me." Elena glared at Damon's stupid question.

"Sorry, I didn't bother trying to ask when I was pinned to the floor with the jaws of death snapping at me." I said sarcastically.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked with a little hope to who this guy was.

"No." Damon shook his head. Stefan gave Damon a look that said he didn't believe him. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we have company."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked. I tensed up thinking about trying to protection my whole family. It was bad enough with one, being allowed in non-the-less.

"We don't know." Damon said with a sigh. He rubbed my back gently to try and calm me down but it didn't help as much.

"Damon," Stefan said. "He was invited in."

"Then we go get him tonight." Damon said with a shrug. He turned to me and Elena. "You girls up for it?"

"What do we have to do?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, and I'll take Rae. We'll see who shows up." Damon explained.

"That's a bad idea." Stefan shook his head getting up from the couch.

"Til we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." Damon explained to his worrying brother.

"We'll do it." Elena spoke up this time.

Stefan looked at me to try and talk some sense into Elena but I shook my head. "I'm an adult Stefan, you can't tell me what to do. I think it's a good idea, and if Elena wants to help too, it's her choice."

"We'll be with the two of you. We'll be safe. Don't worry." Elena promised looking up at her boyfriend.

Stefan sighed but nodded his head, agreeing with the plan.

* * *

Damon drove me and him to the dance, while Stefan drove Elena. We all met up outside the school and walked into the building together. Damon wrapped his jacket around my shoulders and I smiled up at him. He offered me his arm and I laughed with a shake of my head before taking it. Stefan and Elena were walking in the same way as we were.

I smiled over at Caroline and Bonnie when they looked over. They gave Damon a glare and me a curious look. I shrugged and winked at the two. They shook their head but continued with their dancing.

Elena nodded her head at me to follow her to the two girls and I nodded. I told Damon 'Be right back', but following after my sister. We caught up to the two girls and they looked up at us from the punch bowl.

"Having fun?" I asked while Elena looked around the room to see if she could see the vampire with the black hoodie around.

"No, but this look took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline said pointing down at her dress.

"Hey, same." I held my hand up for a high five and she gave me one with a laugh.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked glaring at said man. I looked back at the two brothers to see them looking around the room like Elena was doing earlier. I turned back to the two girls when Damon looked over at me and winked.

"He wanted to come." I shrugged. "So, I brought him as my date. He'll behave, I promise." I vowed to the girls. They didn't look convinced.

"So what is this, like, Elena and Stefan and you and Damon? You both had to have the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline snapped with vemon. I glared at my best friend.

"Listen, Caroline-" I pointed my finger at the girl but Elena interrupted me.

"No, but if I'm going to be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. And Raegan can hang out with whoever she wants to hang out with. She's 19 years old. I think she's old enough to make her own decisions." Elena explained calmly. "Besides, it's not like I could kill him."

Caroline and Bonnie hummed at the same time. "There's a thought." Bonnie said with a thoughtful face looking at Damon.

Caroline nodded. "I'll help." She said also staring at Damon.

"Guys-" I growled but Elena kicked me under the table. I glared down at her, being taller from my heels, and she gave me a look that said, 'behave'.

I rolled my eyes at my sister. I turned away from the table and returned to Damon's side. I've had enough girl drama to last me a lifetime, I didn't need anymore tonight.

"Having fun?" Damon asked in my ear over the music.

I shook my head and leaned back into him. "No."

"Wanna dance?" He asked and held out his hand. I looked from his hand to his face before nodding with a ghost of a smile.

"Love to." I grabbed his hand and he led us to the dance floor just as a slow song started. I recognized the song from when my mom used to dance around the house when I was 5 years old. She used to love dancing to old music. The song was called _Have I told you lately that I Love You _By Elvis Presley.

I laughed as I listened to this song. "This is our first dance." I said as we swung to the music. He laughed and nodded. "That means this is our song." I winked and laughed when he made me go into a dip.

He pulled me back up and twirled me around before pulling me back into his body. "Why Mr. Salvatore, who knew you could dance?" I laughed with sarcasm.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He whispered into my ear and then twirled me around again.

* * *

I found Elena and Stefan after I danced with Damon. I don't think I stopped smiling the whole dance. He has that charm that just makes me laugh.

"Hey." I smiled up at the two of them. I finally took off my shoes and Damon's jacket. My feet were starting to hurt me and it was getting hot. I slipped them in Damon's car.

"Should have worn flats." Elena taunted.

"I know." I glared jokingly at her.

"What is Damon doing?" Stefan asked looking over my shoulder.

I looked back to see him talking to Bonnie and Caroline. I sighed before following the couple over to my date of the night.

"Where did they go?" Elena asked coming closer to Damon.

"I don't know." Damon said honestly.

"What did you say to them?" I asked laughing.

"I was perfectly polite." Damon smirked down at me.

"I'll believe that when I see it." I joked.

"Okay." He nodded. He held out his hand and bent down to get eye level with me. "Raegan, would you care for a dance?"

I laughed at his fake politeness before grabbing his hand roughly and pulling him to dance. I saw Elena and Stefan also join us to dance.

It was a slow song again so we just turned around in circles and swayed to the music.

"See him yet?" I asked looking over his shoulder to search around the room.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' at the end and I sighed.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" Elena asked from where she was dancing with Stefan.

Damon looked down at me and shook his head, 'no'.

"No. Doesn't work that way." Stefan shook his head also.

"Anything?" Damon looked down at me.

"Not unless he's dressed up and has a pompadour." I laughed and turned around with Damon.

"Oh but there so cool." Damon smirked sarcastically.

"I'm sure you looked awesome back then." I laughed. "Any pictures?"

"None for your eyes." Damon poked my nose.

"I'll find them." I shrugged and Damon growled before bringing me into a dip.

He held me there for a second. "No, you won't." He kissed my nose and brought me back up so I was standing on my bare feet.

I laughed but went with it. I was having to good of a night to question his cuteness.

"What was it like?" I asked after a few moments. "In my mind, the fifties was varisty sweaters."

"And milkshakes." Damon smirked. "You can't forget the milkshakes."

"Well, of course." I giggled. "Tell me there were poodle skirts."

"There were poodle skirts." Damon laughed.

"You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive." I joked poking in the the stomach.

He pulled me closer to his body and bent me backwards. "Time and place, Sunshine."

I laughed and pushed him back into a standing position.

I saw Damon look over my shoulder and I followed his line of view to see he was staring at the new history teacher. He was okay in my opinion, something was definitely up about him though.

"Let's go get a drink of water. I'm parched." I said looking up to Damon. He nodded and smiled down at me before bringing me over to the punch table. I grabbed a water bottle and handed the guy a dollar before turning around and almost walking into Damon's back.

"Hey, I don't recognize you." I heard Mr. Saltzman say to Damon. I came to stand next to Damon and he looked down at me and then back to Damon. "How'd you two get roped into chaperoning?"

"Uh, I'm a student." I shook my head.

"Oh. Well, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." He gave his hand to Damon and they shook hands quickly.

"Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position." Damon said with sarcasm.

"So I've been told." Alaric joked.

"Damon. Salvatore." Damon nodded his head in greeting.

"Raegan Gilbert." I introduced myself.

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?" He looked at Damon and then turned to me. "And Gilbert as in Elena, Jeremy and Jenna?"

"Whole family but me, huh?" I asked with a laugh. "Guilty. I'm the oldest sister."

"Stefan's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning." Damon explained.

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself. And of course, Elena's doing well in history and Jeremy's trying to get higher grades." Alaric explained to the both of us.

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama." Damon shrugged.

"No parents?" Alaric asked. I thought it was a little rude for a teacher to be asking.

"It's just the two of us now." Damon hummed.

"You, uh... you live here your whole life?" Alaric asked.

"On and off." I almost snorted when Damon said that. "Travel a bit."

"Yeah, a bit." I said under my breath so that Damon was only able to hear me. He elbowed me gently and shrugged him away.

"Really?" Alaric didn't seem to see the exchange between us. "Where? Around the states?" Me and Damon's eyebrows raised at his questions. He was sure asking a lot of questions for someone that's just merely curious. "I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I... I don't mean to pry." Alaric explained with a innocent look.

"Look, it was nice meeting you." He said preparing to leave us alone.

"You too." Damon and I said at the same time.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." He nodded to the both of us and patted Damon on the shoulder before turning around and leaving us alone.

"Do you trust him?" Damon whispered down at me.

"Not at all." I shook my head. "Anything yet?" I looked around the room for, what seemed like, the hundredth time tonight.

"Nope." He shook his head also looking around.

"Maybe he's not going to show." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, you mean we danced for no reason." Damon smirked with sarcasm.

I groaned. "I know." I sighed with fake tiredness. "Damn, I really hate you too." I smirked up in his direction.

"Ha. Ha." He shook his head.

"Sorry for having you play the good guy in everything. I know you don't like playing the good guy." I said with sincerity.

He shrugged. "Eh, can't let Stefan take all the credit. His ego will grow to the size of an elephant." He joked making me laugh.

I looked back over to his little brother to see Elena walking away from him but he quickly grabbed her arm and spun her back to him. He lifted her into the air and then dipped her on his right before lifting her again and dipping her on the left. He held her there for a moment before setting her on her feet and kissing her deeply.

I laughed and elbowed Damon. "Your little bro's got some moves, apparently."

"We can do so much better." Damon said with an eye roll.

"Shall we?" I asked when _You Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog_ by Elvis Presley came onto the speakers.

He laughed and grabbed my arms before swinging me around. We stopped spinning when we got near Stefan and Elena. Most of the people that were near us, stopped to watch what we were doing. Damon pulled me close before spinning me away and then spun me around three times. He grabbed both my hands and lifted me up before spinning and dropping me on my feet. I laughed and turned around and grabbed his hand before spinning him around. When we faced each other he grabbed my hand and pulled me close before turning so I would hit his side. He bent over and I rolled over his back and landed on my feet. He caught me before I could fall and then dipped me low to the ground.

I laughed when he brought me back up and a couple people clapped at our dancing.

"I didn't know you could dance like that." Elena laughed with a bright smile.

"Neither did I." I shook my head still dizzy.

* * *

I was slow dancing with Damon with Elena came over to us and stopped us. "We saw him." Elena said with wide eyes. I let go of Damon and grabbed Elena's hands. She was shaking so bad I thought her teeth would fall out. Damon gribbed my hip tightly and looked down at Elena.

"Where?" Damon asked with bright eyes.

"In the back corner." Elena whispered. "Stefan told me to get you. I think he went after him." She looked around but Stefan nor the hooded vampire were anywhere in sight.

"I'll be right back." Damon said before taking off.

"Because sticking together is so overrated." I spoke after him but he didn't turn back around.

I pulled Elena to a nearby wall so we could see the whole room instead of being in the middle and being blind from the back. I heard my phone ringing in my dress and I grabbed it and answered it right away thinking it was one of the Salvatore brothers.

"Hello?" I asked still looking.

"_Hello Raegan."_ The hooded man's voice came over the phone and I gripped Elena's hand harder. She looked over at me before realizing who I was speaking to. She got closer to the phone to try and hear what was being said. "_Go ahead. Put it on speaker phone. I want you both to hear this."_

I quickly did what he asked and looked around the room to see if I could find him. "_Here's what you're going to do. There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds."_

I looked at Elena and we both shared the same expression; horror. "No." I shook my head.

"_Or your brother dies."_ He said and I looked right over to the candy booth were Jeremy was handing out food to paying customers. "_I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness."_ I cringed at the thought of my baby brother dying. "_Now, start walking."_

I grabbed Elena's hand again and backed out the door, still keeping eye contact with the vampire next to my brother. "Don't even think about touching him." I growled into the phone.

"_Keep walking. Through the door."_ He ordered and I turned and ran in the door. I hung up the phone and me and Elena kept running trying to find a good place to hide from the vampire.

We ran down the hallway and I looked back to see if I could see the male figure but I didn't see him yet. We got stopped in our run when a set of locked doors got in our way. I cursed when they wouldn't open. I turned around and saw the vampire at the end of the hallway, walking slowly towards us.

"Damn it!" Elena cursed, she still tried to get the door open. I grabbed her arm and lead her right of me, down another hallway, hoping to somehow lose this guy.

I opened the doors to the cafeteria. It was all cleaned and everything was put away. That means, the other door that I was hoping could be unlocked, is most likely locked. We reached them and then my thoughts were true. They're locked.

"Raegan." Elena whispered and I shushed her and tried to think of another plan.

Before either of us had a chance to move, the double doors across from us slammed open and the vampire came running in after us. I pushed Elena out of the way, knocking her onto the ground and the vampire grabbed me by the throat before picking me up off the ground. I grabbed his arm and tried to get lose but he was a vampire; he was stronger.

"Always the hero." He whispered before throwing me into the trash barrows against the wall. I landed on my hand wrong and felt the pain shot up my arm from the twist of my wrist. I cursed and tried not to lean too much on my right side.

I looked up in time to see him advance toward's Elena. I got up, despite my body's protest, and looked around for something that was wooden and stake-able. I saw Elena bend down a grab a couple pencils before the vampire grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, holding her there. I growled and picked up a couple more pencils off the ground.

The vampire turned to look at me and that gave Elena the perfect excuse to stab him in the stomach. He growled and pulled the pencil back out before heading towards Elena again.

I ran up behind him and jumped onto his back and stabbed him in the throat with a pencil I had in my hand and the other went into his left hand that was gripping my arm too tightly. He hissed and threw my off his shoulders. I landed at Elena's feet and she helped me up off the ground.

The pencils didn't work nearly as much as we hoped they would. I pushed Elena to the right while I ran to the left. The vampire, more mad at me then he was Elena, ran after me and grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to the ground. I heard a snap and looked up to see Elena with a broken mop in her hands.

The vampire turned just in time to grab the wooden stake and rip it out of her hands. He threw it onto the floor and his fangs grew.

"Elena!" I shouted when I saw he was going to bite her. He leaned in closer but got pulled away and pushed by Stefan's anger. I sighed and got up from the floor when I noticed the Salvatore brother's were here.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon said coming into the cafeteria. We made eye contact and I looked back at the vampire getting up off the floor. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just want to talk." He said calmly.

The vampire smiled but started running to Elena, Stefan, and I. I pushed Elena behind me and Stefan caught the broken mop that Elena made and pushed it into the vampire's stomach. I looked away at the queasy site, still not a fan of blood. I heard the vampire grunt and a light thud, making me think he was dead but when I peaked back, he was still alive, just with the stake in his stomach. I quickly looked away again.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked, irritated and angry.

"Screw you." The male said and I heard another groan, making me think that Stefan moved the stake.

"Wrong answer." Stefan growled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." He laughed and then hissed. I flinched every time I heard the noise of the stake going into his stomach. It wasn't pleasant, making me glad that I looked away when I did.

"What do you want with Elena and Raegan?" Stefan asked.

"She was fun to play with." I looked over to see him pointing at me. Another shove. Another flinch. "And she," Pointing to my sister. "Looks like Katherine."

"You know about Katherine?" Damon asked, just as surprised as the rest of us were.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones." The vampire laughed and the gasped with pain. Now that I had looked, I couldn't look away from the site in front of me. "You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon asked getting closer to the vampire. After all this time, he was still hell-bent on getting Katherine.

"No." He shook his head but groaned when Stefan shoved the stake in more. "The Grimoire." He answered.

"Where is it?" Damon asked. He didn't answer so Stefan dug the stake in more. There was so much blood pouring out of his wound.

"Check the journal. The journal." He repeated. "Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." The two brother looked back at us before returning to the vampire on the floor.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked after they got their answers for Damon.

"Who else is there?" Damon looked towards the hallway and I turned but didn't see or hear anything.

"No." The vampire shook his head. "You're going to have to kill me." He said. He didn't want to give up his friends, I give him credit for that.

Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan nods. He pulled the stake out and then shoved it back in, but this time in his heart. I heard Elena gasp from behind me but I couldn't make a sound. If I made a sound, I was going to puke.

"What do we..." Elena started. "How are you going to find the other's now?"

"He had to die." Damon states.

"But..." Elena shook her head looking at the gray body.

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan argued.

We all froze when we heard a door opening from in the hallway. Stefan nodded to Damon. "Go. I got this."

Elena turned to look at me to see that I still haven't moved or said anything since I saw him die. She gripped my hand and I finally looked up at her face. It was full of worry and concern. "Are you okay, Rae?"

I nodded but she didn't look convinced. She sighed and rubbed my shoulder. I could still feel the bile raising up in my throat. I couldn't swallow it down. I turned away from Elena and rushed to the garbage and emptied my lunch in the barrow. I groaned and slid down on the floor.

"No more tuna for me." I groaned and flopped onto the cold tile floor.

* * *

I re-wrapped my sprained hand with gauze and a knock on the door made me turn away. I looked up to see Elena leaning against my doorway.

"Hey." I said with a smile. She nodded and came into my room before sitting on my bed.

"The other night. When I found out about me being adopted. I never really let you explain everything. You said that we were adopted, but for different reasons. Can you explain to me more about that?" She asked with a sad look.

I sighed and turned to look at her. "I can't tell you a lot about how you were adopted. All I know if from what mom and dad told us. They never said any details. They said that there was a young girl, about your age at the time, and she was about to deliver. She was too young to take care of the child so they adopted you. They didn't want anyone to question about your adoption so they put their names as your birth mother and father." I shrugged.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's what Jenna told me too." She sighed.

"That's because that's all that mom and dad told us." I leaned against my headboard.

"What about you?" She asked.

I sighed and looked away from her. To my window, I looked at the moon. "From what they told me; my mom was a druggie. I was only 2 years old when they found out about me. I know my mom was part of the family, I don't recall which side, but from my blue eyes, I would say dad's side." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Anyways, my mom was a drug addict and she needed mental help, but didn't think so herself. She lived her life her way and didn't care what other people thought about her. Not even her own family. So one day, her and her boyfriend at the time had a fight. They were dating for a good 5 years, madly in love. Or so mom told me. So when he broke up with her, claiming to be cheating on her, she killed herself. In the next room over to me."

Elena gasped and I didn't bother looking at her to know that she was sympathetic. "When mom and dad came over, 2 days later, they found me crying in my crib, hungry, and my mom hung up in her closet."

"Raegan, I'm so sorry." She shook her head.

"Why?" I asked. "It's not like I remember her." I shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert are my real parents."

My phone started ringing on the bedside table and I looked to see Damon calling me.

I looked to Elena, ignoring the call for the moment. "If you want help finding your real parents, I can help. But don't forget who raised you. You may have a birth mother and father, but that doesn't mean that they are your parents."

My phone stopped ringing just to begin to ring again. I groaned and picked up the phone this time. "Yes, Damon." I said over the phone.

"_You're ignoring me."_ He taunted. I rolled my eyes at Elena and she laughed before leaving the room, something about Stefan being downstairs waiting for her.

"I was talking to my sister." I said in the same tone.

"_Are you done?"_ He asked.

"More or less." I smirked.

"_Want to come over?"_

* * *

And here I am; in front of the boarding house, cursing myself for wasting my time with some guy that was still in love with his ex. But, I couldn't help it. He has that charm that I can't help but love.

I walked into the house and called out to Damon, even though I already figured he was either in the study or his room.

"In the study." He called back. Study it is, then.

I turned the corner to see two shots of bourbon waiting for me on the coffee table. I laughed but sat across from him and grabbed a glass before sipping on it lightly.

"I never got to ask how you're doing, after today, I mean." Damon questioned for his seat across from me.

I shrugged. "Nothing that hasn't happened to me before." I showed my hand to Damon. "Just a sprain and a couple bruises."

"I can heal that, you know." He nodded at my hand.

I shook my head. "I need some normalcy in my life right now. I think I'll let this one heal on it's own. If I get tired of it, I'll definitely come to you first." I laughed and winked in his direction.

"I wish you didn't have to fight today." He shook his head.

"Oh no." I complained and sat up in my seat. He followed lead and sat his drink down. "Do not go all Stefan on me, Damon. I signed up for this when I became your friend." It didn't feel right to just call Damon a friend. I got up from the couch and faced him with my hands on my hips.

"What if I don't want to be just your _friend_?" Damon asked standing up.

"Damon." I warned.

"No, Raegan. What if we could be something more?" He asked looking down at me. "What if I want that?"

I shook my head and stepped out of his reach. "You don't want that. You want Katherine." He flinched when he heard her name. "See? That just proves it. You're not over her, Damon. And until you're not over her, we can't be together." I sighed and sat back down on the couch. I chugged the rest of my bourbon.

Damon didn't say anything more, he just left the room, not that I expected anything more from him. I figured he wouldn't like me saying no to him, but it was true. No matter how much it hurts.

* * *

I knocked lightly on Damon's door after a good 30 minutes. I had just finished my fifth glass of bourbon and I brought up the glass, figuring that he needed a good drink too.

"Come in." He answered and I opened the door slowly and peeked inside. He was sitting on his bed, looking up at the ceiling like I usually do when I come over.

I quickly got into the room and shut the door before bouncing over to his bed and laying down next to him. I looked up at the white ceiling. I didn't know what made it so special to look at, but when you're stressed out, it's a good place to look.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you." I whispered looking over at the blue eyed boy. "I didn't mean to come off so harsh. It needed to be said, but I could have done it better."

"You shouldn't be apologizing." Damon shook his head. "What you said was true, so don't even sweat it." He shrugged. "I wanted to apologize for what I said too, but I don't think I can."

I shook my head. "Then don't." I whispered. He turned his head and gazed at me with his bright blue eyes before looking back at the ceiling. I sighed and looked at the ceiling as well.

"Tonight was a bust." He sighed and closed his eyes.

I laughed humorlessly. "Not exactly how I planned it to go, no."

"I'm sorry you got hurt. And I don't apologize to everyone, so be thankful." He said with a smirk.

I shrugged my shoulders with a matching smirk of my own. "It's not a big deal. I'm a big girl. I can handle this."

"Stefan's asked to help me get Katherine back." He brought up and looked at me. I didn't look away from the ceiling. "I don't know if I can trust him. I've grown to not trust anyone. Except for you, I trust you way more than I probably should. So, I ask you this, as my trusted...friend," He paused on friend. "Do you think I can trust Stefan?"

I looked over to see what he was really thinking. He was really insecure about this whole trust thing. It made me wonder what Stefan really did to make me think he can't trust his own brother. His blue eyes searched mine for an answer, but I don't think I had one. I couldn't tell him yes and then have everything explode and I couldn't tell him no because this was the first move, since they've moved at Mystic Falls, that they've made to becoming brothers again.

I sighed. "I hope so, Damon."

* * *

**Poor Damon and Raegan. :( I feel so bad for writing this chapter, but it needed to be done!**

**Question of the Day: What do you have trouble doing? Ex. Damon-trusting. Raegan- Dealing with blood. Me- I can't yodel and it makes me mad. Jk. But I literally can't snap my fingers. So my question to you is; what is your weakness?**

**Review and let me know down below! I love hearing from you guys! And I hope you liked this long freaking chapter! Haha**

**Love,  
Swimmmmmm-**


	14. Children Of The Damned

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for you guys! I hope you like it ;)**

**I don't own anything but Raegan!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Children Of The Damned**

The smell of coffee was the way I woke up this morning. I opened my eyes slightly to see familiar blue eyes staring back at me.

"Good morning Sunshine." Damon smirked down at me. I groaned and turned over to my other side. "Get up, we have work to do." He laughed, enjoying that he was able to make me annoyed.

"Go 'way." I mumbled into the warm pillow.

"I have coffee." He smirked. I could just hear it in his voice. "Six and six, just how you like it." He taunted.

"It better be hot." I turned back over and grabbed the coffee out of his hands. I took a sip and sighed happily. It was perfect.

"I'm going to go wake up your sister, looks like you're not the only Gilbert that stayed over last night." Damon turned and opened the door.

I looked at the clock next to me to see that it was 7 o'clock in the morning. "Damon!" I shouted. He turned around and raised his eyebrow. "You have nothing better to do at 7 o'clock in the morning?" I growled.

"Well, I would be sleeping but someone took up the whole bed." He teased and ran down the hallway, missing the pillow that I threw at his retreating body.

I decided it was a good time to get up and get dressed. I didn't have anything to wear that was over here, I really need to bring clothes over with how much I was staying here. I walked over to Damon's closet and grabbed a white button down shirt. I didn't even know that he would have anything light in his closet. I slipped the shirt over my head and kept on the same pants I had on yesterday.

I heard talking coming from Stefan's room so I decided to go and make sure Damon wasn't bugging them too much.

I walked into the open door to see Damon smirking over a covering Stefan and Elena. I snorted a laugh and they all turned to me.

"Raegan!" Elena complained.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." I smirked sarcasically at the both of them. Elena sighed and relaxed but didn't stop covering up her upper body. It's not like she didn't have anything on. I could see her bra.

"We have some very important business to discuss." Damon said with a smirk. He sat down at the end of Stefan's bed.

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asked. I laughed and drank more of my coffee.

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working towards a common goal." Damon explained. I smirked because he was using their words against them.

Damon got up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I tried shrugging him off but he just put it back to where it was. I sighed and let it be this time.

"So," Damon continued. "In order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the Grimoire to undo the spells. First things first, since you both are Gilbert's, you are on journal duty." He looked from Elena to me and I groaned.

"Since when am I helping?" Elena asked with a confused look.

"You're dating Stefan." I pointed to the green eyed boy.

"Exactly." Damon agreed. "Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo..." He shrugged.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Stefan looked at Elena.

"Yeah, I can find the journal by myself. I think I saw it somewhere around the house." I shrugged.

"We'll look for it tonight." Elena sighed agreeing.

"Good." Damon nodded.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the Grimoire? We're really going to take the work of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit." Stefan asked.

"In lieu of any other options." I said sarcastically.

"What exactly is a Grimoire, anyways?" Elena asked.

"It's a witch's cookbook." Damon said like it was obvious. I slapped his stomach and he glared down at me.

"Every spell that a witch cast is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work." Stefan explained what Damon didn't.

"Oh. A cookbook." I said in understanding.

"What about our mystery vampire?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, the dimwit obviously wasn't working alone." I said looking up at Damon.

"So whoever's out there knows who we are." Stefan continued.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so..." Damon looked down at them. He dropped his arm from my shoulder and clapped his hands together. "Chop, chop." He ordered and then started walking backwards to still talk to all of us. "You know, I really like this whole menage a foursome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it." He laughed. "Don't screw it up." He ordered again before leaving the room fully this time.

I sighed and turned to the couple still on the bed. "I'm going to go home and get ready for the day. I'll start on the search. I'll see you later?" I asked and they both nodded. I turned and walked back into Damon's room to get my shoes that I somehow took off last night.

I found one underneath the bed but I couldn't find the other anywhere in the room. "Damon!" I shouted into the bathroom.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where's my other shoe?" I questioned with an accusing voice.

The door opened to the bathroom and Damon came out fully dressed. He reached behind his dresser and pulled out my other shoe. I sighed and shook my head.

"You threw the shoe at me when I tried taking it off for you." Damon laughed and handed me the white sneaker. I shook my head embarrassed.

"I should never be that drunk." I laughed with a small blush upon my face. I shook my head and put the shoe on my foot. "Thank you." I nodded to the shoe.

"No problem." He smiled down at me.

"I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go to my house to start on the search for you. I'll call you when I find it?" I asked and grabbed my jacket from the bed. He took the jacket and helped me into it carefully.

"Of course." He nodded.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek gently before pulling away and walking out his door without saying another word.

* * *

I got home and got dressed in my clothes. I'll have to return Damon's shirt next time I see him. (**Outfit on Polyvore**)

I walked down stairs to see Elena going through the box I brought down stairs when I got home, and Stefan sitting at the island. I smiled over at Stefan and he smiled back awkwardly.

Elena looked up at me before looking at Stefan. They had a small conversation with their eyes before Stefan nodded and looked back at me.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly and grabbed a water out of the fridge. I looked at Stefan but he shook his head, leading me to look at Elena.

"We're not really working with Damon." Elena sai quietly. I almost dropped my water bottle on the ground from the shocking news.

"What do you mean, you're not working with Damon?" I stared at the both of them until someone answered me. When no one did, I repeated myself, "What do you mean_, you're not helping Damon?" _

_"_We feel that it's not right to let out that kind of person to people." Elena spoke up again. "Damon needs to move on from Katherine. He can't keep hoping that she might be in the tomb. Besides, you heard what Emily said, '_with one, comes all.' _ Katherine gets out, all the tomb vampires get out."

I shook my head. "So you're lying to _your brother_," I looked at Stefan. "He thinks he can trust you, Stefan. He wants to trust you. And you're going behind his back and doing something that's going to crush him." I shook my head at the two of them. "You guys are ridiculous."

I turned to walk away but Elena stood up and grabbed my arm. "Please don't tell Damon." She begged. "We're doing this for him."

"There is no '_we'_, Elena. I'm not a part of this. I'm helping my friend that wants to get his love, not betraying his trust and making him hate the world. And you guys wonder why he does the things he does." I shook my head and shrugged Elena off my arm.

"You love him." Stefan commented from the island.

I paused as the words processed in my head."Even if I did, or didn't, it's still not right to do something that you promised to do and then not doing it." I shook my head.

"I really think that Damon believed that everything he's done, everything he will do, is for love." I spoke up.

"It's twisted, but kind of sad." Elena agreed sitting back down near the box and going through it.

"There are other ways to get what you want." Stefan spoke up. "You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret it. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"Oh, like you've never killed people for fun, Stefan?" I growled out. Damon told me that Stefan cracked back in the early 1900's. He didn't go into detail, just told me that he killed people for fun all the time.

"I'm not proud of my past, but I've changed my ways." He shook his head at me.

"History always repeats." I snapped. He paused in his movements and looked at me. I raised my eyebrow daring him to say something but Elena interrupted us.

"So, what do you think will happen if the tomb get opened and Damon gets Katherine back?" Elena asked. She looked at me when she said Katherine, but I ignored her.

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die." Stefan told us.

Elena picked up a picture out of the box and I recognized the male as Jonathon Gilbert. Dad used to tell me stories about him all the time.

"That's Jonathon Gilbert." Stefan and I said at the same time. We looked over at each other before looking back at the picture.

"What's this?" Elena picked up a box with a confused look. I grabbed it and opened it to see a muzzle inside the box. Stefan opened his mouth to explain what it was when Jeremy stepped into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked with a raised brow.

"Hey." Elena spoke up. "Just going through some stuff. I was feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up."

"Jonathon Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy asked.

It clicked in where I saw the journal. Jeremy was using it that day that I walked into him drawing that demon in his notepad.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Elena asked looking up.

"I just did a history report on it." Jeremy explained.

"Oh. So, where is it now?" I asked looking over at my little brother.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." He explained. Stefan, Elena, and I shared the same look. We needed to get that journal back. We couldn't let it get into the wrong hands.

* * *

Stefan left a while ago to get the journal back from Mr. Saltzman. I knew there was something off about that guy, but I still can't figure it out. He seems to have this dark secret that he's not letting people aware of.

I called Damon earlier to invite him over for dinner and he said that he would be here in any minute. Elena went back upstairs after Stefan left, so she didn't even know that I invited Damon over, not that it was her business.

I knew that I should tell him about Stefan and Elena's plan, but I don't think that I can see the heartbroken look upon his face. He has a right to know that he's being fooled by his brother and he should be cautious about trusting him. I just need to figure out the right time.

I sighed and walked downstairs to hearing talking in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Damon cutting up tomatoes and Jenna sitting on the counter. I smiled over at Jenna. "Hey Jenna, Damon." I greeted them before grabbing Jenna's drink and taking a sip out of it. She slapped my arm and grabbed the drink back.

"Get your own." She laughed and I shook my head before grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and pouring some red wine for myself to enjoy.

"So tell me, Damon, got any ex-girlfriends that you want to forget about?" Jenna asked and I almost choked on my drink but recovered quickly and then looked curiously at Jenna. She shrugged and looked back at Damon.

"My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course." He laughed and winked over at me. I laughed and walked over to help him in making dinner. "What about you two?"

"Many." I sighed and cut up the carrots. "None that are worth sharing, or looking at every again."

"There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated." Jenna shrugged. I laughed and put the cut up carrots in the sauce.

"Carrots in spaghetti?" Damon shook his head over my shoulder. "You're making it healthy." He complained with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." I bumped my hip with him before moving onto the meat.

"They ever find Logan? Or is he still missing?" Damon asked even though we both knew he was dead.

"He's not missing." Jenna shook her head. "He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum." Jenna downed the rest of her wine and I took a small sip of mine.

"He's a Fell." I replied. "They're all snooty." I laughed. Jenna nodded agreeing with me. Damon walked over and filled up her glass and she smiled before taking a sip. "Are you trying to get my Aunt drunk?" I laughed and Damon shook his head. He was going to answer but Elena came around the corner with a confused look upon her face.

"Hello, Elena." Damon said not looking up from cutting onions. Jenna turned and looked at Elena as she was entering the room.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Jenna asked Elena. "We're cooking dinner. Well, I mean Damon and Raegan are cooking."

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked.

"Um... He'll be here soon." Elena asked still confused on the whole matter.

Jenna sighed and left the kitchen saying something about watching TV and to call her when dinner was ready.

Elena started setting the table while Damon put in the spaghetti in the oven to bake it a little before it was done. Damon grabbed knifes and put them on the table. I grabbed the plates and walked over to the table but when I was passing, Damon bumped into me and I held onto his arm to keep from falling over.

"Whoa." He hummed sarcastically.

"Don't do that." I laughed before setting the plates down and walking back into the kitchen.

"Do what?" Damon asked innocently with a smirk.

"You know what." I laughed again, turning to look at him. "You did that on purpose. That move was deliberate."

"Well, yeah." Damon laughed. "I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." Damon pointed to the sink and I pushed his arm. He laughed and went over to check the spaghetti. "Speaking of Stefan," Damon spoke up even though no one said anything about Stefan. Elena turned around to look at Damon before setting the cups down on the table. "Where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely."

Damon walked over to the table before turning to Elena. "Is it real?" He asked looking down at Elena. I stopped what I was doing to watch my sister closely.

"Is what real?" She asked feigning dumb. I shook my head as I remembered the conversation earlier.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood." Damon explained. "Can I trust him?"

"Yes, you can trust him." Elena said awkwardly. I watched my sister with a raised brow. She looked at me guilty before turning around and fixing the table cloths. I shook my head at my sister. She was unbelievable. I couldn't see why she agreed with Stefan's plan, even if she didn't like Damon all too well.

Damon got behind Elena so that when she turned, she would turn right into him. She turned around and then looked up into Damon's eyes.

"Can I trust him?" Damon asked more seriously searching Elena's eyes. It reminded me of last night when he asked me the same thing. Though, he was more vulnerable yesterday than he is today.

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work." Elena shook her head.

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly." Damon said sincerely.

"Can he trust him, Elena?" I asked mocking her. She looked at me to back to Damon.

"Of course, you can." Elena said before walking back into the kitchen. I sighed and shook my head. She had the perfect opportunity to tell the truth for once and she blew it.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." Damon said speaking up again. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down on the counter. Damon came over and leaned against my legs. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and leaned down to rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Trust breeds trust." I said with a shrug.

"You have to give it to get it." Elena continued for me.

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon asked amused.

"Do you need to be lectured?" Elena asked with her hands on her hips. I laughed and patted Damon's shoulders before leaning back up straight but keeping my arm around him.

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that." Damon said sincerely.

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." Elena agreed.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." Damon threatened before walking out of the kitchen. I dropped my arm and looked over at Elena's surprised face.

"Don't look so surprised. You know how Damon is." I said and she nodded.

Jenna came back into the room to talk to us and I smiled down at her, still being on the kitchen counter. She stood near Elena and looked at me with a smirk.

"He is ridiculously hot." Jenna smirked at me. I shook my head, not believing her.

"Shh!" Elena shushed her, knowing that Damon was listening into our conversation from the living room where he and Jeremy started playing a game.

"Oh come on Elena." I laughed sarcastically.

"He's an ass." Elena complained. I shook my head.

"You just don't understand his humor." I laughed. She gave me a dry look and I shrugged before jumping off the counter.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to watch Damon and my brother play the game.

"Is she hot?" Damon asked looking at my brother.

I jumped over the couch and landed on Damon's right. "Is who hot?"

"Jeremy's girlfriend." Damon smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend. And yeah, she's hot but she's weird sometimes." He shrugged still looking at the game.

"Hot trumps weird, trust me." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't tell him that." I laughed and hit his arm. He pushed me over and I slapped his arm again. "You could be setting him up with a serial killer."

Damon shrugged and went back to the game on the TV. I sighed and lifted my legs up onto Damon's lap. I saw Jeremy look at us from the corner of my eye but he looked back to the TV when Damon killed his character.

The doorbell rang and Damon and I jumped up to go to the door. Elena opened the door before either of us could get to it. Stefan looked at me to Damon to back to Elena.

She shrugged. "Rae invited him."

"Well?" I asked getting to the point.

Stefan nodded his head outside and we all followed after him going onto the porch.

"Who took it?" Damon asked getting impatient.

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him." I said with a sneer. I didn't trust that man, not until I figured out why he was being sketchy.

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me." Stefan explained. I sighed and nodded leaning against the porch railing.

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asked. Stefan looked into the house at Jeremy and I looked at Damon to see where his mind was going. I opened the door before anyone could react and I heard Elena call me back. I turned around and she was looking at Damon.

Damon shrugged and followed after me. I turned back around and walked into the living room where Jeremy was still playing his game. I sat down next to him and Damon sat down on the arm of the chair next to me.

"So..." Damon started. "I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?" Jeremy asked confused. He wasn't paying attention to the question, too into his game.

"Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon asked again.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked laughing a little.

"Jeremy..." I warned.

"Jeremy, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal, one of our ancestors?" Elena asked nicely.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with this thing?" Jeremy asked, not answering our questions.

"Who else did you tell?" I ordered/asked.

He looked at me before returning to his game. "Just that girl Anna."

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy confirmed.

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked confused on who Anna was. We all were really.

"That's what I want to find out." I said looking over at Jeremy. Elena's phone started to ring so she went to go answer it in the kitchen and we stayed in the living room with Jeremy.

"How do you know her?" Damon asked interested.

"I just know her." Jeremy answered. "She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight." I looked up at Damon and nodded. Looks like family dinner's going to have to wait.

"Perfect." I said and jumped up from the couch. "I'll drive." I grabbed my keys from the table and Damon grabbed Jeremy before we all escaped out of the house.

* * *

We were waiting in the Grill for this Anna girl to show up and talk to Jeremy. I followed Jeremy's movement to see him walking to the pool table to some small little girl. I heard Damon hum and I looked at him to see recognizance in his eyes.

"Do you know her?" I asked looking back to the girl my brother was talking to.

"I might have know her back in 1864." Damon said quietly. I looked wide-eyed at Damon before looking back at the girl that looked no older than 16 years old.

Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. "Where are we going?" I asked looking back towards the Grill.

"We're going to wait and follow Anna to see where she's hiding out." He explained.

* * *

We followed Anna to a motel and she left the room and then we sneaked into the motel to trap Anna. Damon shoved him into the far corner and I rolled my eyes but listened to him, hiding behind the bed. Damon shut off the lights and waited in the dark like me.

It didn't take long for Anna to come back and when she turned on the light Damon sprang onto her and grabbed her by her throat. I jumped up and watched from the corner, knowing better than to go near vampires fighting. Anna grabbed Damon's throat while he still held her to the wall. They were both choking each other out until Damon spoke up.

"Okay. I give. Okay." He gasped and then they both let go at the same time. I sighed and walked over to Damon, standing a little bit behind him. Damon coughed a little and rubbed his throat. "Damn. You're strong for a little thing." He shook his head.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me. But I wasn't expecting you to bring a snack with you." Anna looked at me and Damon growled a little.

"She's off limits." He threatened. I grabbed his hand and squeezed gently telling him to calm down.

Anna shrugged and placed her bag on the table next to her. She sat down on the chair and watched Damon, knowing he had questions,

"How long have you been here?" Damon started asking.

"I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb." Anna replied with a smirk.

"How did you know about the spell?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything." She responded referring to something that happened in 1864.

"So, if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now, tell me little Annabelle?" Damon asked. He let go of my hand and stepped closer to her.

"I like to use other to do my dirty work." Anna shrugged and got up from the chair. She walked around the room and stopped near the window.

"Like Logan Fell?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me." Damon growled and grabbed my hand again and pulled me behind him a little.

"Logan was an idiot." Anna rolled her eyes.

Damon and I both hummed agreeing.

"We slipped him some blood when he started getting all kind of poser-slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die." Anna explained.

"What'd you want with the Fell journal?" Damon asked.

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong and according to her journal, Honoria gave the Grimoire to Jonathon Gilbert. And, according to this..." Anna said and walked back over to her table. She reached into her bag and then pulled out Jonathan Gilbert's journal. "He gave it to your father, and so now, you're going to help me find it."

"Why would I help you?" Damon questioned sarcastically.

"'Cause you and I both want that tomb open." Anna handed the journal to Damon to an open page.

Damon looked through the pages and hummed. He closed the journal and threw it back on the table. "Sorry. Three's a crowd." He pulled me, still holding my hand, outside and to his car. We both went into the car and drove off to wherever he found out the Grimoire was.

* * *

"Damon, are we there? I didn't really bring the most comfortable shoes to wear going through the woods." I replied looking at my white boots.

"Shh!" He shushed me and pointed to Stefan and Elena.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon asked making himself known to the couple digging up a hole. "This is an interesting turn of events." He snarled.

"I can't let you bring them back. I'm sorry." Stefan replied, trying to apologize even though we all knew it was useless.

"So am I." Damon replied. "For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

I looked at Elena and she waved me over carefully. I looked at the two angry boys before walking behind Damon and over to my sister. I grabbed her hand when I was close enough and squeezed. She sighed and cuddled into me more.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust." Stefan spoke up again. "The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me. You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you two..." He turned and looked at me and my sister. I looked down at the ground to my feet that were suddenly more interesting. "You two had me fooled. Especially you, Raegan. I trusted you." He shook his head and I sighed. "So what are you doing to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip both their hearts out."

"You won't kill them." Stefan replied knowingly. Damon nodded with a shrug, knowing he was right.

"I can do one better." Damon replied and ran over to Elena and grabbed her. I gasped and turned to look at Damon. Elena looked at me to Stefan and tried to get out of the choke hold Damon had on her. Damon bit his wrist and shoved it into Elena's mouth to feed her his blood. "Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you will have a lovely vampire girlfriend."

"Damon..." I pleaded with him. He looked at me hurt and then make at his brother. I knew he was hurt by everything that's happened tonight. I don't think he'll ever forgive.

"Let her go first." Stefan pleaded.

"The book." Damon nodded to the book and pulled his wrist from Elena's mouth. She coughed and tried to get most of the blood out of her mouth but she already had his blood in her system.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me." Stefan said to his brother.

"Problem is, I, no longer, trust that you'll give it back." Damon growled. He had a point.

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan looked at Elena.

"Damon, let Elena go." I pleaded again with wide eyes. He looked at me then back at his brother.

Stefan grabbed the book and held it up to throw it over to the other side. Damon let Elena go slowly and grabbed the book that was now on his side of the hole. Elena ran over to Stefan and hugged him tightly. Stefan sighed and then looked up at his brother. Damon had his book and then left the grave giving me a look that only I understand. I sighed and turned back to my sister.

She let go of Stefan and ran into my warm embrace. I hugged her tightly and sighed into her hair. "It's okay." I whispered and looked at Stefan.

* * *

I turned off my lights as I listened to Elena and Stefan talk in the next room over. I grabbed my keys and opened my window, looking back at my door to see that it was locked. I climbed out of my window and landed with a 'ugh'. All those years of climbing out my window helped out a bunch. I walked quietly to my car before getting in and starting it up and pulling out. I wasn't sure if anyone heard me leave, but at this point I didn't really care.

While I was driving, I replayed everything that went on tonight.

**Flashback**

_Damon was driving down the street and I sighed for the fifth time this car ride. Damon finally turned to me. "Just say it. You're bothering me with your sighing over there." He joked._

_"I have to tell you something important and I don't know how you'll react to it." I replied with a soft voice. I bite my lip as I waited for his reply._

_"It's about Stefan and Elena isn't it?" Damon sighed looking back at the road in front of us._

_I nodded my head. "Yeah, they planned against you. They want to get the Grimoire before you could so you can't get Katherine back. They tried to include me into the plan but I told them no, I couldn't do that to you."_

_"Why?" He asked confused._

_"Why what?" I asked._

_"Why couldn't you do that to me?" He asked quietly._

_"If I asked you to help me get someone that I loved out of a tomb, what would you do? You'd help me, wouldn't you?" I asked, turning to him._

_He thought about it for a while. "Yeah, I guess I would." He nodded and looked over at me before turning to the road._

_"Exactly." I sighed and relaxed into my seat. "It's not fair to you that Stefan gets to have his love and you don't have yours. So, I'm helping you get her back, not matter what happens or who it hurts." '_Including myself_' I thought to myself. _

_"Thank you." Damon replied with a sincere look. I nodded at him._

_"So what are you going to do? Because I bet when we get there, they're already going to be there." I asked turning my head to him._

_"I have a plan." He nodded. "Just follow my lead."_

_"Always."_

**End of Flashback**

I reached the boarding house and climbed out of my car. I opened the door that was never locked and went into the house. I didn't hear any movement in the house, making me believe he was in his room. I went upstairs and followed the path that I grew to know so well. I opened the door to see him sleeping in his bed. I walked into the room and closed the door silently. I took off my shoes and climbed into his bed carefully. He stirred and then looked at me from clouded eyes.

"Hey." I said quietly laying down next to him. We were both laying on our sides facing each other.

"Hey." He said tiredly back.

I snuggled closer to his cool body. "I'm sorry." I said sincerely about what happened tonight.

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. He pulled me closer to his body and snuggled into my hair. "It's okay." He yawned. I could feel him start to relax and I knew he went back to sleep. I followed his lead and snuggled into his chest more. I closed my eyes and didn't open them up til the next morning. Little did I know, something big was happening back home.

* * *

**I bet you guys thought that she didn't tell him anything! Ha! She loves him, of course she will! Let's hope Damon realizes his feelings for her so that they can finally be together!  
**

**Question of the Day: Are you guys excited for season two of this story? Because I know I am! Season two is so full of surprises and everything it's going to be fun to write for you guys! **

**Are you guys more Stelena or Delena? I'm more Stelena only because I want Damon to myself ;) Haha, but I love Delena's relationship so much! Kind of like Daegan's relationship. Ugh, perfect. **

**Review and let me know! I love hearing from you guys! You guys are literally awesome! I want to thank you all for reviewing all my chapters and favoriting/following them! You guys rock!**

**Love,  
Swim**


	15. Fool Me Once

**You guys are literally amazing with your reviews. I can't believe that I got nine reviews from you guys! I loved reading them, honestly they make me want to continue this story for you guys! I'm super excited for you guys to read this story and I know you guys will like this! I actually almost cried on one part of the story, no lie. It was sad for me. I think you guys will understand later on!**

**I don't own anything other than Raegan!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Fool Me Once**

I groaned as I felt a kink in my neck. What the hell did Damon do to me while I was sleeping?

I opened my eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. I sat up quickly and spotted Elena on the other bed, starting to wake up also. She looked at me confused before we both glanced to Ben sleeping on the chair. I looked questionably at Elena but she just shrugged. I sighed quietly before glancing at the door that was closer to Elena's bed than mine. I pointed to the door and Elena nodded her head.

I held my finger up to my lips telling her to be quiet and got off the bed. We didn't make a sound until we got to the locked door. I cursed mentally looking at the lock that I knew was going to be loud. I lifted my hand slowly and unbolted the door. It clicked loudly in the overly quiet room and Elena looked back to Ben. She shook her head and I nodded and continued with my escape.

"I wouldn't." Ben's voice rang out from behind us. I gasp when I felt him grab me by the pony tail. He pulled me back into him and advanced towards Elena. He looked deep into her dark eyes. "Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Or I will kill the both of you. Do you understand?" He compelled Elena, but Elena, wearing vervain, wasn't affected.

"I understand." She said in a monotone voice. He seemed to believe that it worked because he let me go roughly and I stumbled into Elena.

Ben turned away from us and walked over to the fridge. I couldn't tell what he was getting but I was pretty sure it was blood. Elena tapped me on the shoulder and then opened the door quickly and we both ran out the door until Anna popped out of nowhere and stopped us in our tracks.

She grabbed us and pushed us back into the room roughly before looking towards Ben. "Seriously?" She accused with an angry tone.

"I told her not to move!" He shook his head. "I did that eye thing that you taught me!" He tried to explain. Obviously, he wasn't aware of vervain.

"And forgot the lesson about vervain!" Anna shouted. So, he knows, he just is stupid. "One of them dates a vampire, Ben. And the other is in a complicated relationship with one. Duh!" She turned and grabbed me and Elena by the arm before slamming us into the wall. I colided with a gasp. Anna opened the bathroom door that was right next to us before grabbing us again.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elena questioned before we were put into the bathroom.

"Does it matter?" Anna asked before shutting the door.

I sighed and sunk down on the bathroom wall. I didn't bother looking for my phone. I already knew that they either left it at the Salvatore household, or they took it away from me.

Elena turned on the light switch so we weren't sitting in the dark. I heard her gasp before looking up to see Bonnie in the bathtub unconscious. I gasp along with my sister and jumped up from the floor to go help the witch.

"Bonnie?" I asked and picked up her head gently. Elena came over and took her friend's hand in her own.

"Oh my god." Elena shook her head sadly.

"She's breathing." I stated with a sigh. "Let's hope she's not hurt, badly."

* * *

**Damon's POV**:

I woke up alone this morning without Raegan by my side. I know I shouldn't care, but I've been getting used to seeing blue eyes and black hair when I open my eyes in the morning. She didn't leave a voicemail, or a note, or even tell me where she was going but I figured she went back to her house because of Stefan. My phone started ringing on the table and I looked down at the caller I.D. Speaking of the little annoyance.

I ignored the call and focused back on Emily's grimoire. I needed to find this spell. It had to be here somewhere.

"Anna took Elena." Stefan's voice blurted out from the doorway. I didn't bother looking up from the book to answer him. I didn't really care much anyways. It was his girlfriend, not mine.

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Damon," He started. "All night long, every single street in town; I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?" He asked thinking back to last night with my little dramatics.

I rolled my eyes again at my brother. "Well, then at least you know you'll see her again." I said with a sarcastic tone. I don't see why he's so worried. If she died in Anna's hands and she did have my blood in her system, then at least she'll come back to life. What's the big deal?

"Please." Stefan pleaded with me. He came over closer to me and sat down to talk to me face to face. "What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where's she's living. Or at least tell me where Raegan is, is she here? I know she went with you yesterday. This is her sister we are talking about."

"Raegan's at home." I said like it was obvious.

"No. She's not." Stefan shook his head with a concerned look upon his broading face. "I was just there. There's no sign that she's been there. Not since last night."

A million thoughts that weren't welcome into my head buzzed around. If she wasn't at home, and I couldn't get in touch with her, that means-

"Anna has Raegan." Stefan said with a look of recognization.

"She's probably at work or something. I wouldn't worry too much." I said blowing it off like it didn't bother me.

"Damon, please. Just tell me where I can find Anna." He tried again.

I sighed. "Nope. You can go. Really." I looked up at him.

"You know, all I can remember is hating you." Stefan said. "There might be a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you."

I put the grimoire down on my lap to give attention to my brother. "But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry that you lost Katherine." Stefan ended sympathetically.

I thought about it for a second before realizing he was being serious. "Apology accepted." I nodded.

"So please, just tell me what you know." Stefan begged again.

I hummed pretending I was thinking.

"It's Elena, and possibly Raegan since we don't know where she is at the moment. If you know something, tell me." He tried.

I got up from my spot and Stefan immediately followed my lead. "I mean this sincerely," I started lightly. "I hope Elena dies." I snapped and walked past my little brother, taking the grimoire with me.

"What about Raegan?" Stefan asked making me stop in my tracks. "What about if she's with them?" He asked again.

I thought about it for a minute. "Raegan's a big girl, she can take care of herself." I looked at Stefan over my shoulder before walking away.

* * *

**Raegan POV**:

I squeezed the rag that I had in my hands to get the extra water out of it. I heard a groan and a little movement and I turned around to see Bonnie opening her eyes.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked quietly.

"Elena?" Bonnie looked up at Elena before turning to me. "Rae?"

"You're okay!" Elena exclaimed.

"_Are_ you okay?" I asked concerned.

"My head..." Bonnie grabbed her head lightly and I gave her the wet towel. She took it and put it against her head softly.

"You must have gotten hit in the head with something." I said looking down at Bonnie. She nodded slowly thinking.

"Come here." Elena pulled Bonnie up and grabbed her into a gentle hug, happy that she was okay.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie pulled back to look at us fully. "Ben is a-"

"Shh!" I shook my head at the witch. I pointed to my ear and then the door. "They can hear us." I said quietly. Elena moved to the sink to turn on the tap and I turned on the shower head. The running water should be loud enough to the point where we could talk quietly and they won't hear us.

"I'm so stupid!" Bonnie shook her head at herself.

"No, he had all of us fooled!" Elena disagreed. I nodded my head along with my sister. I thought Ben was still the same guy that I knew in highschool, but he's not the star football player anymore.

"What's going on?" Bonnie questioned, starting to get anxious. "Why are we here?"

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book." I said looking at Elena. She nodded her head agreeing. They need the spell book to open the tomb. They have a witch. All they need is the book. That's with Damon.

"Spell book?" Bonnie asked not understanding. She was still a new witch. I doubt her Grams told her much about this stuff. I wasn't even a witch and I was confused on the whole thing, too.

"Yeah. It's called a Grimoire." I said looking at Bonnie.

"Using Damon's words; It's like a cook book." Elena said. I almost laughed at that, but in the situation we were in, I didn't bother.

"Damon said it could be used to open the tomb." I explained further. Bonnie looked at the both of us confused but you could see a little hurt in her green eyes also.

"Why didn't I know about any of this?" Bonnie asked.

"We were trying to keep you out of it. We hoped it would never come to this." Elena explained to our friend.

"Come to what?" Bonnie asked trying to get more information. We were only telling her what we think is correct. We weren't completely sure ourselves.

"They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out." I explained with a sigh. I didn't want Bonnie to get into all this stuff. But she was a witch, she was already in the stuff before me and Elena even were.

"No way!" Bonnie shook her head. I knew that she wasn't going to open the tomb willingly. She's too much of a good person to actually do something bad. Hopefully, it's enough to keep us alive.

"I know." Elena nodded.

Before anyone spoke another word, the door opened to reveal Ben. I stood in front of Elena and Bonnie, getting ready to protect them if I needed to. I wasn't about fighting a vampire, but for my sister, I would do anything.

"You're wasting your time." Bonnie spoke up from next to Elena. "I'm not going to help you."

Ben wasn't affected by anything Bonnie said. In fact, he smirked a little at her defying him. He reached out and grabbed my by the hair and Elena by the arm. I hate when people grab my hair.

"That's why they are here. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy." Ben smirked down at the Bennett witch before throwing us out of the room. I could see Bonnie try to help us from the bathroom but Ben shut the door before she could do anything. "She wants to talk to you." Ben nodded at Anna across the room.

She was leaning against the table looking at us with hatred. "Well, well. If it isn't Raegan and Elena Gilbert. You know, Elena, you really are Katherine's doppelgangers. You must have the Salvatore brothers reeling. Well, if Damon wasn't so hung up on your sister and your doppelganger, I'm sure he would be." Anna smirked at us.

"Who are you?" Elena asked still uninformed who this girl was. I forgot to mention that this was Anna, Jeremy's 'friend'.

"Anna." I said looking at the little girl.

Anna smirked at me before turning to Elena. "Your brother may have mentioned me. I mean, we're like, practically dating." Anna giggled sarcastically.

"You're the girl Jeremy went to meet yesterday at the Grill." Elena said with wide eyes.

"Yes, I am. You were with Stefan Salvatore. While your sister here was with Damon Salvatore; the other of the two Salvatore brothers." Anna stated like it wasn't obvious.

Anna walked over to the window and peered out the curtain. I wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, but when she didn't see it, she shut the curtain again.

"Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb." Elena stated.

"Oh, I think she will." Anna smirked at the both of us.

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" Elena asked again. I watched Anna's expressions and noticed that it wasn't Katherine who she wants out of the tomb. It was someone else more important to her.

"Trust me. No one I know, wants to see Katherine again. Except Damon, the love struck idiot." Anna shook her head at the thought.

"You have someone important in that tomb, don't you?" I asked and Anna turned to look at me surprised. "Who is it?"

"My mother's in there." Anna said with an angry tone. "Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. And when she got caught by her stupidity, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away." I never thought anyone could hold so much resentment and anger in a tiny body, but here Anna is; holding onto the thought and hope of getting her mother out.

"I'm sorry." Elena said sincerely.

"I have no idea what I would do if my mother was just under my fingers and I wasn't able to get her." I shook my head.

"You really mean that, don't you?" Anna laughed. "Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding, so you both can start serving a purpose."

"Which is what?" Elena asked.

"Leverage." Anna said. "This belong to you?" She showed us Elena's cellphone. Elena jumped to go and grab it but Anna took it out of Elena's reach. "Ah, ah!" She shook her head before walking across the room, dailing a number.

We couldn't hear the other person on the phone and what they were saying, but if I was right, she called Stefan to tease him. Or make a deal.

"They are fine." Anna said looking over at us. "For now. Tell me you have the Grimoire and she'll stay fine." Anna proposed. We all knew that Damon wasn't going to just hand it over, but Stefan; he would give it up for Elena in a heartbeat.

"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very pulic town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's going to be to work together." Anna said before hanging up the phone. She knocked on the bathroom door that me and Elena were still next to. "I'm leaving." She spoke through the door.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Ben and Bonnie. "Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence." Anna ordered with a loud voice.

"Right. I got that." Ben glared at me and Elena. I wasn't going to be sorry about what I did, if he were in the same situation, he would do the same thing.

"Another thing." Anna looked at me before grabbing my wrist. "You're coming with me." She pulled me out the door before I could try and stop her from pulling me. I heard Elena call my name before the door shut. Anna pulled me down the stairs and to her car. She pushed me into the backseat and locked the door. I could tell that I shouldn't even try to get out of the car, not unless I wanted to die.

Anna got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot. I looked around to see if I could tell where we were, but I didn't recognize where I was at the moment. "Why are you taking me with you?" I asked speaking up for the first time.

"Because if Damon sees you there, he'll agree more willingly." Anna said like she knew everything.

"Why do you think that?" I asked confused.

"Because he loves you." She shrugged. I was speachless for a good couple minutes. I didn't know what to say to that. Damon loves Katherine, he doesn't love me. "Does that surprise you?" Anna laughed from the driver's seat.

"It's a little hard to believe, considering he's still trying to get Katherine." I said quietly looking away from Anna.

I heard her laugh again. "You'll see." Anna shook her head.

"Can I, at least, have my phone back?" I asked thinking about the small object.

She sighed before throwing my phone to the backseat. It landed next to me with a thud and grabbed it and looked through my phone. Damon tried calling me 3 times this morning and 5 text messages asking where I went. I thought about texting him back, but I just got my phone, I didn't need to lose it again.

We got to the Town Square and Anna grabbed her stuff and opened the door. I didn't bother opening my door because if she wanted me to come with her then she would have opened my door. I watched out my window to see her walking around looking for a brother. I saw Jeremy run over to the small girl and I shook my head. I couldn't do much about it, it's not like he knew what he was getting himself into.

They both started talking for a while before Jeremy smiled down at the girl and then left. Anna turned to look at the car and waved me out of it. I sighed before following what she asked. She grabbed my arm tightly before leading me to the bench that was closest to us. She didn't bother letting go of my arm.

Another body sat next to Anna. I looked up to see Damon with a stern expression on his face. He didn't bother looking at me, he just kept on looking straight ahead.

"Got a hot date or do you just plan on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" Damon asked and spared a glance over at me. Anna tighten her hold on my arm and I gasped with pain. Damon looked down at how tight Anna was holding onto me before glaring heatedly at the little girl.

"A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires." Anna smirked.

"I told you. Three's a crowd." Damon stated.

"Yeah, so do I. But you are minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?" Anna proposed.

"Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena." Damon stated in a matter of fact.

"Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want." Anna snapped.

"I don't care about Elena. But let go of Raegan." Damon said looking down at her grip on my arm. "Now." He ordered. Anna let go of my arm and I rubbed it gently, trying to get the blood back into my hand.

"So, if you don't help me. I will do a lot worse to Raegan then just giving her a bruise on her arm." Anna threaten. I looked down at the ground at this point. I didn't want to have to deal with playing batmitten with the two of them. I wasn't a toy that you could hand back and forth.

Damon sighed and I took that as he didn't care. It hurt to think about it but I knew that I shouldn't have gotten close to him. I told myself not to get attached, but here I am; waiting for him to save me like I hoped he would. Anna grabbed my wrist and stood up from the bench. She started pulling me away from the bench before Damon spoke up.

"When do you want to do this?" He asked and I turned around to look at him surprised.

"God, it's like 1864 all over again. At least it's a different girl this time." Anna shook her head before turning around with a smile on her face. "You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women." She shook her head. "Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church." She let go of my arm before turning around and taking off back to her car.

I didn't look up at Damon. I was too tired after today. I saw feet approaching my body and then a hand softly lifted my head to look at them. I stared up into blue eyes sadly.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. I nodded my head not saying anything. My arm still hurt from where Anna was holding and I had a headache the size of Texas, but other then that I was okay. "Let's get home." He said pulling me with him and into his car.

I sat quiet throughout the whole ride. I didn't say anything until Elena called my phone. I answered the phone right away, not bothering to think about it.

"Elena?" I asked hoping that she was okay.

"_Rae? Where are you? Are you okay?"_ She asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm with Damon right now. We're on our way to the boarding house. Are you okay? How'd you get out?" I asked. The thought of Stefan crossed my mind.

"_Stefan came and rescued me and Bonnie. We're at Sheila's house right now. Are you sure you're okay, Raegan?" _She knew me too well. I felt like I was going to break down at any moment, but I needed to keep it in. Tonight wasn't over yet. We still had to meet with Anna later on tonight.

"I'm fine." I shook my head out of my thoughts. I cleared my throat when we pulled into the boarding house drive way. "I got to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I asked and Elena said 'okay' before we said our goodbyes.

I didn't bother letting Damon say anything before I jumped out of the car and headed inside. I went straight up and into Damon's room to curl into his bed. I didn't feel like dealing with the world right now, but I knew that I had to. I had to let everyone know I was okay. Even if I really wasn't.

"You don't have to hide all your feelings, you know." Damon stated from the doorway.

"Why? You do." I said back. I didn't want to fight with Damon. Anna's words were still running through my head, '_Because he loves you_.' He couldn't possibly love me, right?

"Touche." Damon smirked. He walked closer to the bed before joining me on top of the covers. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

I shook my head negatively. "No." I said with a sigh. "I would like a drink though." I joked looking over at him.

"One glass of bourbon, coming right up." He laughed before leaving the room.

I sighed and pulled the covers from under my body to cuddle into them.

When Damon didn't come back into the room immediately, I got up from the bed and went downstairs. I heard talking coming from the parlor room and I walked around the corner to see Elena and Damon talking.

"I'm not going to say that I'm sorry we got the Grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really." Elena shrugged.

"Well, at least you're honest." Damon stated. "But if it wasn't for your sister's honesty, I would have done something even more drastic."

"What did my sister do?" Elena asked confused. I still haven't let myself be known to Elena. I knew that Damon had seen me come into the room, he just hasn't said anything yet.

"Unlike you, she told me beforehand that I was being tricked." Damon stated.

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you, in your own, twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing." Elena concluded.

"Not interested." Damon said and starting to walk around Elena but she stopped him.

"Yes, you are. Because you were willing to work with us yesterday." Elena said trying to convince him.

"Fool me once, shame on you." Damon stated before looking up at me for the first time since I've entered the room. "You ready, Rae?" He asked.

I nodded my head and Elena looked at me. "Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" Elena asked remembering the time in Georgia.

"Who's to say, I didn't?" Damon asked turning to look at Elena.

"You didn't." Elena shook her head. "Raegan wouldn't have let you. But you could have, if you really wanted to. You and my sister... you have something together. And we have an understanding. I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back." Elena tried to get him to agree.

"I wish I could believe you." Damon shook his head.

"Ask me if I'm lying now." Elena said taking off her vervain necklace. She showed it to Damon and then placed it on the table in front of her. Damon looked over at me and I shrugged. I wasn't sure what to do at this point. I don't blame him for being worried about forgiving Elena and trusting her again. This could easily be a trap.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do." Damon said about the little vampire.

"Then we'll deal with it." Elena shrugged.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta, not because Raegan would kill me in my sleep if I did, but I wanted to have fun with you. I've heard all these stories about you and Raegan's fun days. We were having fun, I wanted it to be real." Damon explained and then picked up Elena's vervain necklace. "I'm trusting in you. Don't make me regret it." Damon said before clipping the necklace around Elena's neck and grabbing my hand. He lead me out of the house and we took off to Duke's annual party.

* * *

The loud music poured through the car that we haven't even stepped out of. I smiled at the memories that flowed into my mind. I was one of the girls that went to this party to get shit-faced. It was fun back in the day. I was worried about everyone that was partying, not realizing that vampires were going to be let out of the tomb and they just might die tonight.

"I hope everyone stays clear of the church." I spoke up to Damon when we got out of his car.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Your hope, not mine." He said before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the crowd.

"Damon." I shook my head.

"Let's go. We have a tomb to open." He spoke up over the music and kept pulling me, winding in and out of people.

We stopped when Caroline called my name. I looked over at the blonde to see her holding hands with Matt. I smiled at the girl, happy that she finally got the courage to date Matt. I haven't been speaking to her as much as I use to, due to the fact that everything's been so hectic lately.

"Raegan! Hey!" Matt shouted over the music.

"Oh my god! Where have you been, Rae?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Long story." I sighed sadly.

"No time to tell it." Damon said before trying to pull me away from the couple. Elena caught up to us at that moment and I smiled over at it.

"I wasn't talking to you." Caroline stated with a sneer at Damon.

"Sure you were." Damon said sarcastically.

"We haven't met. I'm Matt." Matt held his hand out for Damon to shake but Damon didn't make a move forward.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met." He said before turning to me and Elena. "We're going that way." He nodded his head towards the church before dragging us away.

I heard Elena call out an apology before following after Damon and I.

The walk to the church was awkward and quiet, but thankfully it didn't take a long time. We got to the church to see Stefan, Bonnie and Sheila waiting around for us. Damon whistled loudly and the others turned to look at us.

"Brother. Witches." Damon greeted before he strides right by them, me still holding his hand. We walked down the stairs into the tomb and I heard the others following after us.

I heard Elena and Stefan exchange words before Elena spoke to Bonnie. "Are we ready?"

"I guess so." Bonnie shrugged not really knowing.

Sheila started by lighting up all the torches around the room. She passed by me and then lite the one that was right in front of me. I jumped out of the way and stood next to Damon. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I hit his stomach but smiled none the less.

"Air. Earth. Fire." Sheila spoke up saying the elements loudly.

"Water." Bonnie finished and handed a water bottle to her Grams. Sheila took the water bottle from Bonnie before sprinkling the water on the ground.

"That's it?" I asked looking down at the floor.

"Just water from the tap?" Elena questioned along with me.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila asked with a smile.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena explained sheepishly. Sheila looked at the both of us with a big smile before going back to what she was doing.

Damon pulled the backpack that he had on his back around his body before pulling out bags of blood. He handed them to me to hand for a second and I shook my head. He gave me a curious look.

"I can't..." I shook my head. "I can't deal with blood." I sighed looking away from the bags.

I heard Damon sigh before he handed them to his brother that was on the other side of him. "What's this?" Stefan asked.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get them going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap." Damon joked and looked at Elena. I slapped Damon's arm and he rolled his eyes at me. "Relax. I'm not doing anything." He sighed and wrapped an arm back around my shoulder.

Damon turned to look at his brother and they both started whispering words that I couldn't hear. I didn't bother trying and looked back to Sheila who was just getting finished with what she was doing.

"We're ready." Bonnie spoke up.

We all quieted down so that Sheila and Bonnie could consentrate. They both started receiting a spell that was in Emily's Grimoire. It sounded a lot like Latin, but different somehow.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"Sounds like Latin." Stefan spoke up.

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena shook her head disagreeing.

"Not just Latin." I put in my two-sense as we continued to watch what Bonnie and Sheila were doing.

The flames off the torches bursted up and I jumped into Damon. I heard him snort at me. I glared up at him and he cleared his throat like he wasn't just laughing.

"What's happening?" Elena asked from the other side of Stefan.

The stone door of the tomb cracked open before anyone could answer her. We all looked surprised at the opened door. Both of the witches stopped chanting and Bonnie smiled.

"It worked!" She said surprised.

"Of course it worked!" Sheila stated with a smile.

"We have some fires to build." Damon looked at Stefan and he nodded.

"I'm going to go get the gasoline. I'll be right back." Stefan said to all of us before climbing up the stairs to get the gas.

"You ready?" Damon asked looking down at me. I nodded my head and took out my flashlight that I packed in Damon's bag.

"What?" Elena asked surprised. She looked at me for an explanation.

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon asked shaking her head. He grabbed my hand and we started for the dark tomb. I remember exactly when we made this promise.

**Flashback**

_I looked over at Damon while he was looking out the window driving. "I'm going in the tomb with you." I spoke out of the blue._

_Damon shook his head. "No."_

_"You don't have a choice." I said looking at him. "This could be a trap for you, Damon. They could seal you in the tomb. I'm not willing to take that chance. I'm going into the tomb with you." I said, not letting him disagree. _

_He sighed but nodded his head at me. "But when the first sign of danger occurs, you get out of there. You understand?" He asked looking over at me._

_I nodded my head at me. "I understand."_

**End of Flashback**

"Don't take her in." Sheila pleaded for me. "I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon questioned the witch.

"As much as I trust you." Sheila snapped back.

"Enough. Guys, this is my decision. He needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shur the door when he gets inside. I'm going. Whether you guys like it or not." I said looking at the three girls. "He's not going to hurt me. I'll be fine." I said and grabbed a torch that was next to me before giving it to Damon. He took it and went into the tomb. I nodded to others to let them know I'll be okay before following after Damon.

I heard slight whispers coming from all around me and I looked at Damon. "What the hell is that?" I asked listening carefully.

"They can sense you." He stated. "How about we split up. We'll cover more ground that way. You go that way and I'll go this way." He reached in his bag and handed me something hard. I looked down at it to see a wooden stake. "Be careful. Shout for me if you find her. If you see someone that looks like Elena, shout for me." He nodded at me and I sighed but nodded and followed the other tunnel while Damon went the way we were originally going into.

I still haven't found anything and I've been walking around this damn, dark tomb for 10 minutes. Or at least that's what it feels like. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ended up tripping on something that was on the ground. I landed on my hands and scrapped my hand on the hard ground.

I groaned when I felt the sting of the dirty cuts on my hand before looking at what I tripped over. I picked up my flashlight and looked on the ground to see shoes and pants. I followed up the body to see bloodshot eyes looking at me with hungry. I screamed loudly falling backwards landing on my butt. My flashlight landed on the floor and circled the floor before it landed on the hallway I just came from; and Anna.

Anna flashed her own flashlight on me and I looked away from the bright light. "You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it." Anna shook her head sarcastically.

I backed up but banged into another body. I looked down but Anna ran over in front of me. "Mother! Mother." Anna caressed her mother's arm before turning to me. "Your boyfriend did this, you know."

"He's not my boyfriend. And his father did." I shook my head at the little girl.

"And Jonathan Gilbert." Anna stated before getting up. "I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but..." She looked at me and I turned around quickly and ran from the room. I didn't make it far enough before Anna grabbed me and bit into my wrist. I screamed from the shock and the pain going up my arm.

I felt myself being pushed onto the ground and into someone's lap. I looked up to see Anna's mother. Anna picked up my arm before shoving it into her mother's mouth. I gasped when the mother started drinking my blood. I tried pulling away but Anna's mother was starting to gain her strength back and she was even stronger than Anna.

"I'm gonna get you out." Anna promised her mother.

"Let her go!" I heard someone growl before Anna was knocked out of the way. I looked up into Damon's blue eyes and sighed when he grabbed me away from Anna's mother.

"No!" Anna shouted. I heard another pair of footsteps coming into the tomb and I turned to look at Stefan coming into the room.

"Get out of here." Damon pushed me into Stefan. Stefan caught me and pushed me in front of him. "I got to find Katherine." Damon turned and continued his search.

Stefan kept pushing me out of the tomb. "Go! Run. I'm right behind you." He said and I listened before taking off, not exactly knowing where I was going but hoping I was right.

I saw the light to the outside and pushed my legs harder to get outside of this tomb. I couldn't wait to get home and sleep the day off. I ran out of the tomb and straight into Elena. She gasped and pulled me into a hug tightly.

"Raegan, Stefan-" Elena tried saying but I shook my head.

"He's right behind me." I turned to look at the opening of the tomb to see Stefan standing just on the inside, almost like he couldn't get out. "What's going on?" I demanded looking at the witches.

"It's going to be okay." Bonnie promised. "We'll fix it."

"What is it that you're fixing?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I can't." Stefan tried explaining. I looked at Stefan to Elena and she sighed sadly. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Can't what?" I asked again.

"The spell's still up." Elena spoke up. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"We can't get them out yet." Bonnie finished.

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" I asked surprised turning to Stefan. He nodded his head. "What the hell, Stefan?!" I shouted. "Why would you do that!"

"I heard you scream." He shrugged. "You mean a lot to Elena, and that means you mean a lot to me." He explained.

"We can't leave him in there." Elena looked back at the Bennett witches and I understood what she was agruing about. Damon. "We promised him."

"I know." Stefan nodded his head thinking about his brother.

"Even if we're about to break through the seal, we won't be ale to hold it for long." Sheila explained and that was enough for me to follow after Stefan to find her brother. Elena called after me but I payed no mind to her. I just needed to find the blue eyed man I fell in love with.

I heard Damon shouting before I saw him. I ran into the room that they were in and I raced into Damon's arms. He stood there for a second not knowing what to do before he hugged me back.

"She's not here." He whispered brokenly into my ear. I sighed into his chest. "She's not here." He repeated.

"What?" Stefan asked confused. They both thought that after 145 years that Katherine would be in here waiting for one of them to save her. But she wasn't.

Damon pulled out of my arms and through the blood bag against the wall. "She's not here!" He shouted. I cringed at the echo in the tomb before grabbing Damon's hand and pulling him into me.

"We need to get out." I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"It doesn't make sense." He said to me with bright blue eyes. "They locked her inside." He shook his head.

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out." Stefan pleadedwith honesty in his eyes.

"How could she not be in here?" He asked in general. I squeezed his hand gently and he looked down at me sadly. I almost cried right there. I've seen Damon vulnerable before, but this was just heartbreaking.

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!" Stefan argued. Damon glared at his brother.

"No!" Damon shouted angrily.

"Damon. Please." I begged with tears in my eyes. He sighed when he noticed me about to cry before following us out of the tomb. I lead him out of the tomb by his hand.

We all exited out of the tomb and Elena jumped over to Stefan. I stayed near Damon but thanked Sheila and Bonnie with my eyes. They both nodded before leaving the tomb and going home.

Damon, Elena, Stefan, and I all walked out of the tomb and up to the church. I saw Jeremy on the floor and I ran over with Elena right next to me. Jeremy was just starting to get up and I quickly hugged him to my body. I sighed when he relaxed into my hug.

"He's okay." I said to Elena and Stefan. "He's alright." I kissed Jeremy's head lightly before letting Elena get to check Jeremy over.

I looked up from my brother to back over to Damon. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and I sighed before walking over to him. I quickly wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He wrapped himself into me. I felt him shake slightly. I couldn't tell if it was because he was fustrated or because he was upset.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his ear. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

I waited at the boarding house for Damon to get back. He wanted to talk to Anna and Anna's mother, who I found out her name's Pearl. I didn't bother questioning him. I knew that he needed to talk care of things his way or he wasn't going to be satisfied.

I heard the front door open and close and I looked up from the couch I was on in the parlor. Damon looked at me sadly before slumping into the chair next to me. He leaned down on the couch and I grabbed his hand gently. He sighed sadly and looked at me with tearful eyes.

"She knew." He said softly.

"Damon..." I shook my head at him.

"She knew where I was. She doesn't care. I've spent 145 years of my life wasting, trying to get her back, and she doesn't even care." Damon shook his head. I passed him the glass of bourbon that I poured myself earlier and he drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"Damon. I don't know what to say." I sighed and he nodded his head. "I'm not going to tell you to get over her because I know you will when you're ready. But you need closure, Damon. You're not going to be able to get over her until you do."

He nodded his head and leaned closer to me. "Thank you. For everything." He said quietly looking into my eyes with a deep hidden emotion.

"You're welcome." I whispered back. He leaned closer to my body and pressed his lips onto mine carefully, testing it. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this, but for some reason, I couldn't stop myself from enjoying the way his lips formed against mine.

He pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes to look into his baby blues. He started leaning closer but my phone started ringing and we both pulled back from each other like we got caught from someone.

I sighed but answered the phone anyways. "Hello?" I asked into the device.

Damon got up from the couch and pour another cup of bourbon, one for me and one for him.

"_Raegan?"_ Elena asked over the phone sadly. "_Sheila's gone. She passed away."_

I didn't answer. I just hung up the phone numbly. I looked down at the ground and only looked up when Damon passed me the whole bottle of bourbon. "One night of drinking. Our problems will still be there in the morning. 5 minutes." He quoted from our trip to Georgia. I took the bottle and gulped down as much as I could before passing it back to him.

"5 minutes." I repeated.

* * *

I don't remember much of what happened the rest of the night. I remember Stefan getting home and driving me home. I was just getting to the point where I could barely stand on my own. I remember walking inside my house and breaking down in Jenna's arms. I remember how Elena got home and brought me up the stairs. I remember crying along with her. I don't remember falling asleep and I don't remember a kiss on the forehead from a certain blue eyed male.

* * *

**Awe, poor Damon! But yay Raegan for being a good friend! How'd you guys like that small kiss? I know that it's not much, but it's a start. You have to start somewhere, right?**

**Question of the Day: What do you predict will happen with Damon and Raegan? Do you think all good things have to come to an end? Or do you think that they will live happily ever after? I'm hoping for the happily ever after! Let me know what you guys think will happen in the chapters to come! Who ever gets it the closest will get a shout out(:**

**Thank you guys for everything that you've done to make this story possible. Honestly, I wouldn't be here today writing this without you guys letting me know that you guys like it, whether it's by reviewing, favoriting or following! Thank you so much again!**

**Love,  
Swim-**


End file.
